Call of the Yoroi
by Okami-chan
Summary: This is set after the events of Message, when everyone's grown up and living a life of their own. However, their reunion heralds a chain of events as a new darkness enters their lives. Discontinued for personal reasons
1. Default Chapter

**Call of the Yoroi**

Chapter 1   
Kokoro to Kangae Hitotsu Ni Suru   
(Uniting of Hearts and Minds)

* * *

Dark.   
So dark.   
Lonely.   
Nobody is here.   
*Iam.*   
Will you stay here?   
*I will always be here.* 

**** 

Touma scrubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, glancing up at the sun. They were supposed to be here by 3:00, it was now 3:30, where were they? The girl at his side plopped down onto the nearest bench.   
"When are they going to be here? I'm hot," she whined. He turned to her, a smile on his face. She continued ranting. "Who are we meeting anyways? This is hours away from home. Why do we have to meet them?" Touma's smile broadened and he seated himself beside the ten-year-old as he handled her questions one by one.   
"They'll come and when they do, we'll go somewhere it's cool. We're meeting some of my friends. It's only an hour from the house, they have to go farther. Two of them are even coming by plane." The girl interrupted him.   
"You mean they're flying?" She grinned.   
Tears stung Touma's eyes in sudden remembrance. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Yes, they're flying." He took a deep breath, composing himself before he finished. "They are old friends, from a long time ago." The little girl stared up at him, as he became lost in his thoughts.   
She settled back as Touma stood and went back to stand where he had before. He looked around, remembering. The building, the street, the store. All of it. He closed his eys. So long ago, but it felt like it was only yesterday.   
He pulled out the sphere, peering at himself from its reflective surface. He saw an old face. There were wrinkles beginning to form on a once smooth face. Gray hair had begun to appear in his once pure blue hair. He had styled his hair to look exactly as he had when they last saw each other, down to the long lock of hair that fell between his eyes. He happily hadn't put on any weight, he had kept exercising on a regular basis, and was physically fit. How different did they look?   
The girl suddenly screamed bloody murder. Touma whipped around, tensing. She stood on the bench, tears running down her face as she looked down at what stared back at her. Touma's jaw dropped.   
"Byakuen?" The white tiger looked over at him. The two regarded one another for a long time, seemingly forgetting the girl. In a fluid motion, the tiger padded over to Touma, rubbing his head against the man's legs. Touma dropped to his knees, still staring at the big cat. He recognized him? After all these years. He hesitantly reached out a hand and touched the tiger.   
He looked up and saw the girl still on the bench. He held out a hand gesturing her to come, smiling. She slowly climbed down, eyes wide. She stood to one side, watching the man stroke the tiger.   
"Byakuen, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead." The tiger could only rumble.   
"Touma!" someone called. Touma looked over his shoulder, seeing several figures carrying casesrunning toward him. When he turned back, Byakuen, was gone. He was saddened by that and searched for the tiger. After a few moments of unsuccessful looking he turned back to the people. The little girl ducked behind him as he stood, warily watching the strangers.   
The first one to reach them was a couple of years younger than the others. "Toumaniichan!" Tossing his suitcase to the ground with no regards to the contents, he threw his arms around Touma, catching the man off guard and knocking the wind out of him. Touma laughed and returned the embrace. The other backed away, a huge grin on his face.   
"Aren't you a bit old for that Jun?" Seiji chided, coming up to shake his friend's hand. The younger one only grinned.   
"Boys never grow up, you ought to know that," Ryo said, coming up to smack Touma's shoulder.   
"Sorry we're late, we ran into one another and just started talking," Shin said a grin splitting his eternally young face, despite the shadow in his eyes. Shuu interrupted.   
"Seiji here finally remembered that we were supposed to meet you."   
"Sometimes men, who claim that women are chatterboxes, can't stop talking," a woman said, stepping up to Seiji, and putting her arms through one of his and smiled up at him. Her luxuriant brown hair, as well-groomed as Seiji's fell below her waist and her blue eyes sparkled in merriment. She was just beginningto show the signs of pregnancy. The other men smiled knowingly, leaving Touma in the dark.   
Seiji glared down at her good-naturedly for a moment, before turning to Touma and placing a proprietary hand on one of hers.   
"Touma, this is my wife, Samantha." He pulled the woman closer, so he could wrap his free arm around her, but she broke away, smiling. He looked at her in surprise as she went over to Touma and lay a hand on his shoulder, a sad smile on her face.   
"You're Touma?" she asked. He nodded, puzzled. He looked past her to Seiji, who had a lost look on his face. He shook his head at Touma. "I knew Nariko," she continued, not noticing the exchange. Touma's eyes snapped to her, his eyes wide. "She and I were pen pals. She was so happy when she married 'To-chan.'" His eyes widened upon hearing his beloved wife's pet name for him. Samantha looked him over, her eyes returning to his. "I'm glad she . . . died . . . happy."   
Samantha dropped her hand, and went back over to Seiji. Seiji was staring at her. Touma sat down, hard, on the bench. Of all things, he had not expected that. Everyone else was too stunned to say anything. Even Shuu didn't have anything to say about that.   
Touma didn't realize he was crying until tears dropped onto his hand. He was embarassed to be crying in front of his friends when they should be having a good time. He took a calming breath and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The girl was looking at him and he smiled at her, a watery smile, but it satisfied her.   
Shin was the first to speak. "So who is this lovely little thing?" he said, kneeling to look at the girl, who had seated herself beside Touma. She shrank against Touma. Shin gave her a smile, trying to reassure her.   
Touma pulled the girl into his lap, holding her against his chest and angling her to face them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still watching them warily.   
"This is my daughter, Kayura." She continued to watch them as a rabbit would a hawk. "Say something, sweetie," he murmured.   
"hi," she whispered. Shu grinned, walking over. The little girl cowered against her father, and he murmured reassuringly.   
"Hey ya, Kayura." Shuu extended his hand. "Has your father taught you how to shake? He tends to be ill-mannered."   
"Watch it Shuu," Touma growled, but he nodded for Kayura to go ahead. Shuu waited for the girl to consider his hand and slowly extend her own. When she placed her little hand in his big palm he carefully closed his fingers and gently shook her hand.   
"My name's Shuu, Kayura. Touma's told us a lot about you. I'm very glad to finally meet you."   
"Hi Shuusan," she said a little more confidantly. Shuu's nose wrinkled.   
"Just Shuu."   
"But Toosan said . . ."   
"It's okay, you may call him Shuu. And that's Shin, and Seiji and Ryo and that's Jun. These are otoosan's friends, okay?" Touma pointed to each of them, now he looked at her. She was regarding his friends, less timidly, but still wary.   
"Hi Shuu." Shuu smiled. Ryo was looking at something in the distant past, a sad memory. Touma sighed inwardly. Ryo still hadn't gotten over Nasuti's death, none of them really had. She had been a very good friend to them all.   
Touma set Kayura on the bench and stood to go to Ryo, leaving her with Seji, Shuu, Shin, Jun, and Samantha. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder.   
"You okay,Ryo?"   
Ryo looked over at Touma, he could see Shin waching.   
"I'm fine," Ryo said after a moment. He smiled at Touma and joined the others, introducing himself to Kayura.   
Touma went over to Shin.   
"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to stay at my place?" he muttered. Shin nodded.   
"It'll be okay. Ryo can handle it." Touma nodded, trusting Shin's opinion. After all Ryo had moved in with him after she had died, and Shin had helped him as much as he could. He ought to know.   
Seiji had left the group and came over. There was a strange expression on his face.   
"Touma," Seiji said in a low, ominous voice. Touma cocked his head, not liking this one bit.   
"What?" he asked when Seiji hesitated.   
"Have you noticed anything about Kayura?" the blond man finally said. Touma looked at his friend and then looked over at his daughter, worriedly. She was talking to everyone, still sitting on the bench.   
"What?" Touma turned back to Seiji. "What's wrong?"   
"She's different."   
Touma frowned in confusion. What was Seiji babbling about? "No she's not."   
Seiji shook his head. "I don't mean like that. She's as smart as you are. But she's different, like Lady Kayura was, like the Masho were, like," he took a deep breath, refusing to look at Touma, "we were."   
Touma's and Shin's eyes widened as what Seiji said sank in.   
"That's impossible!" Touma hissed, incredulous. "They were destroyed! No!"   
Seiji put his hand on Touma's shoulder. "Calm down." Touma glared at Seiji.   
"Calm down?" Shin interrupted Touma, stopping the start of a potentially messy argument.   
"We can talk about this tonight, with the others." Shin didn't release Touma's eyes until he nodded.   
They joined the conversation and were soon in a restarurant, Shuu declaring that he was starving. 

**** 

Everyone climbed out of the van, laughing as Shuu tripped over his own big feet and fell face first out of the van. Shuu hopped back up and strode over to the door, waiting impatiently for Touma to unlock it.   
"Come on Tou, I'm starving here," he moaned. Shin shook his head of brown hair.   
"How does your wife live with that? How did we ever live with you?" Shuu ignored Shin's jibe, and began rocking back and forth on his heels, moaning.   
Touma took his time getting to the door, to the amusement of the others and the annoyance of Shuu. He took the house key out. He glanced over at Shuu.   
"Speaking of her, where is she? And Yumeko?" He added, turning to Shin.   
"Nai Shu is at home, she said she really didn't want to come." Touma raised an eyebrow and Shuu grinned. "This is her last trimester.   
Seji shook his head. "She's pregnant again? Isn't the Shu Clan large enough as it is? Shuu scowled over at Seiji.   
Shin spoke up before a fight could break out between the two. "Yumeko had to make a last minute trip to her mother's."   
"Again? This happened for . . ." Touma shot a glance at Ryo, and leaned closer, lowering his voice, "Nasuti's funeral. Think she doesn't want to meet us?"   
Shin shrugged, watching Ryo listen to Kayura. She seemed to be telling a very interesting story, for both Jun and Ryo listened intently.   
"Seems that way. But I think she just wants to keep Akira at home. She doesn't like it when I take him out on the boat. Imagine how she would feel about a plane."   
Touma nodded understanding.   
"Come on Touma! Before I break down the door!" Shuu pounded the door with his fists threateningly.   
Touma smirked. Mission accomplished. He unlocked the door and stepped back. As expected, Shuu burst in. "Food. Food. Where's the . . . COOKIES! Oh goodies!" The sounds of snarfing and gobbling came from inside.   
Touma stopped Shin from going to save the snack. Shin looked back, shocked.   
"You think I've forgotten Shuu's appetite?" he said with a smile. Then he put a finger to his lips and leaned over to whisper conspiratorily into Shin's ear. Seiji stepped up, not wanting to be left out.   
"There are cookies for you guys in the one place he wouldn't look." Touma paused, letting the suspense build. His dark eyes sparkled mischeviously. "The bookshelf." Seiji and Shin stared at their friend, then began chuckling. Samantha had a confused look on her face, but no one noticed.   
Touma let them go in then, just as Kayura finished her story. She ran over to her father, and hugged him then she ran inside. Jun followed after he realized that Shuu was already in. "He'll eat everything up!"   
Ryo came over to Touma. He looked the house over and lowered his gaze to Touma. "Kayura said you two saw a tiger?" Touma nodded and Ryo paled. "Was it . . . Byakuen?" Touma nodded again.   
Ryo paled even more. "Where did he go?"   
"I don't know. He just disappeared when you guys came up."   
Ryo stared at Touma.   
"I thought I saw Byakuen," he said in a soft voice. "Nasuti saw him, too. Nobody else did. He was in the middle of a crowded street and no one else saw him." Touma stared at him wide-eyed. "That was the day before Nasuti died."   
"What was Byakuen doing?" Touma asked in a whisper.   
"He just stared at Nasuti. He didn't come over or nothing. People walked around him, but they didn't 'see' him. Then someone walked in front of him and Byakuen was gone."   
"We have to talk about this. Tonight. Now," and Touma brightened, taking hold of his comrade's arm, "we get in there before Shuu finishes off the rest of the food. You can set you suitcases by the couches, we'll settle you in later."   
"Did you cook them?" Ryo asked in a slightly amused voice. Touma glanced at him, not answering as he dragged Ryo inside and closed the door. 

**** 

Angry blue eyes blazed in the woods around the house. A shadow crouched there. Great horns rose up from the head and its shoulder had a spine coming from them. It opened its mouth, exposing sharp fangs bared in a grin. It took a step forward, crouching low. It stared at the border between light and darkness.   
Suddenly it backed away, whimpering in fright. The creature cowered behind a tree, seeking solace. Then it stopped whimpering and sank down to the ground. The thing covered its eyes and remained still. 

**** 

"I insist, Hashibasan. You boys need to renew your friendships. You have been too long apart." Samantha pushed Touma back. "Besides, even though he never told you about me, I kept hearing about you all. I know you are a jinx in the kitchen," Seiji received a very nasty glare from Touma and he cowered back. Samantha continued having ignored them and strode into the kitchen. "Come on Kayura, you can help me." During the evening they had spoken about their life, but she had felt their desire to speak of other things.   
Seiji watched his young wife. He had already apologized for not telling them about her, and, since he hadn't written anyways, they forgave him.   
Ryo looked around the room. "It still looks the same." He murmured. No one disagreed with that, except Touma.   
"We added on a room. Nariko wanted a big family and insisted that we needed more room. Which is the reason we bought this place from you. For her at least. By the way Seiji, I have greatly improved my cooking skills since you last saw me. I baked those cookies."   
"How did this miracle happen. After all you did terrible when I tried to help you," Shin asked. Shuu spoke up for him.   
"Nariko probably taught him. Maybe she threatened that if he didn't learn it, then she would divorce him." Touma looked at Shuu, eyes wide, but Shuu continued. "Or maybe she's just a better teacher than you are, Shin." Shin glared at him.   
Jun suddenly spoke up in a serious tone.   
"Kayura said that you saw a white tiger and that you pet it." Everyone except Ryo turned to Touma.   
"We did. Right before you guys came. It looked exactly like Byakuen."   
"I saw Byakuen once, too." Everyone turned to Ryo. "Right before Nasuti died. He was watching Nasuti. Then he just vanished." They murmured their condolences. Shu was silent for a moment.   
"Nai Shu said she saw a white tiger yesterday. She said it was watching Ching Che. Then it looked at her and vanished into thin air." Nobody said anything for a long moment.   
"You know I sensed something from Kayura." Now they looked at Seiji, who was looking apologetically at Touma. "It was the same sense I got from all of you when we first met." Touma shook his head, but Shin was nodding his, silently agreeing.   
"The old yoroi were destroyed and we still have the new ones."   
"Has anyone tried out the new yoroi, except that first time?" Shin asked. Everyone shook their heads.   
The phone rang making them jump. Touma walked over and picked it up.   
"Moshi moshi. Hashiba residence. Hai, he's here. Hai." Touma looked up from the phone, focusing his eyes on Shuu. "Nai Shu."   
Shuu quickly stood up and strode to the phone, taking it from Touma.   
"Nai Shu?" Touma went back to his seat. "Yes." Shuu's face drained of color. "What?" As he listened, Touma snatched up an extra chair and rushed over to his friend. Shuu plopped into the chair, staring at nothing.   
Everyone else gathered around him, concern written on their faces.   
"Yeah. Uh-huh. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He absently hung up the phone, still staring at nothing. He slowly blinked and looked up at the worried faces of his friends.   
"What's wrong Shuu?" Shin asked when he wasn't forthcoming with the information. Shuu looked down again.   
"Ching Che disappeared," he whispered. "He vanished right after I left and Nai Shu hasn't been able to find him." Everyone was shocked.   
Suddenly a scream rang through the house. Everyone jumpd. Seiji was the first to react. He dashed into the kitchen, screaming.   
"Samantha!" The others were right on his heels.   
They burst into the kitchen and screeched to a stop.   
A creature glared at them. Humanoid in appearance it had some sort of armor on. Armor that seemed to meld with the wearer. Red armor, more bone-like than metal. It looked strangely . . . familiar. The creature had steel blue eyes and a scaled face. It opened its mouth exposing razor teeth. It growled low in its throat, watching them with suspicious eyes. On its helmet was the kanji, JIN.   
Its clawed hands were wrapped around Kayura's arm. The thing's tongue snaked out, touching Kayura's cheek. The little girl whimpered as she struggled, trying to get away. The creature didn't even pay her vain attempts any mind.   
"Otoosan . . ." she whimpered. Touma, his jaw clenched tightly, took an angery step forward. The creature took a step back.   
Seiji hadn't been able to revive his swooned wife, so he vanished with her. He came back and stared at the creature he hadn't noticed before. There was something familiar about it.   
Suddenly it let out a screech and smashed through one of the windows. Kayura screamed as glass cut her delicate skin.   
"Kayura!" Touma wailed as he made for the back door, shoving his friends out of the way. Without a second thought he called forth Tenku. He didn't lose a stride as it enveloped him.   
As he ran a part of him realized that he had missed his second skin. He could feel Tenku's satisfaction, it's willingness more to protect him than to attack, which was the problem with the old yoroi. That nearly stopped him. Tenku's satisfaction?   
He was not given time to ponder this as he burst into a clearing. The creature was only a few steps ahead of him, hunched over, carrying Kayura in its arms. Apparently she was slowing it down. He raised his bow, summoning a silver arrow. He drew the bow and fired. The creature squealed as the arrow penetrated its armor. It dropped Kayura and stumbled forward.   
Touma stopped in front of Kayura, another arrow nocked and ready to fly. The creature reached back and tore the arrow from its shoulder, turning around as it did. Touma blinked, blood coated his arrow. It's not a demon then?   
"Why did you try to take Kayura?"   
The creature blinked slowly. Then it spoke, hissing the words and stumbling over them.   
"Sshe iss onne of uss. Sshe musst comme." It took a step forward. With a shock Touma realized that it was not that much shorter than him, when not hunched over. Kayura clung to his leg, seeking support.   
"What are you talking about?" Touma demanded.   
He heard his friends running up behind him.   
"Sshe is one of us." It was losing the hissing and becoming more confident of the words. Touma shook his head in denial. He drew the string taut ready to release it.   
No.>   
The armor refused to obey him.   
The creature screamed and charged him.   
"Rekka!" Shuu exclaimed suddenly. The creature set it's feet to the ground, stopping a few feet in front of Touma and looked inquiringly at Shuu.   
Everyone looked at Shuu.   
"What?" Ryo asked.   
"The armor it's wearing, looks like the old Rekka yoroi," Shuu said, surprised himself. The creature stared at Shuu.   
"I wear Rekka," it hissed.   
No one moved for what seemed a long time.   
"Would you say that again?" Seiji whispered. It looked at him.   
"I wear the Rekka yoroi."   
Touma's silver bow dropped to the ground.   
"That's impossible!" Shin said softly.   
"It doesn't look 'right.' What did it do to you?" Ryo asked, stunned.   
"We are bonded," it hissed, cocking its head.   
"But how can it even exist? We destroyed it," Shuu said in a horrified voice. None of them wanted to experience _that_ again.   
The creature thought, then shrugged. "I don't know. Only that it does."   
"What do you look like underneath the yoroi?" Shin asked.   
The wearer of Rekka slowly blinked. "I don't remember," it admitted.   
Help him.>   
Touma found himself going toward it. The creature watched him. He could see it was ready to flee. Tenku began to glow and the creature relaxed. Touma reached out a hand. He had no control, he fought the armor. In vain it seemed until the hand stopped.   
Show him.>   
*But . . .*   
Help Rekka.>   
The hand continued and rested on Rekka's helmet. The blue glow enveloped the creature. Its face softened into flesh. The armor slowly faded, leaving a naked teenage boy with long black hair.   
Touma lowered his hand. His armor felt tired, but pleased. It dissipated without him thinking about it. Touma and the boy sank to the ground. 

**** 

They lay Touma on a couch. The boy, whom they had covered in a blanket, also lay on a couch. Samantha, who was awake when they returned, was gazing down at the boy. She narrowed her eyes and ran her fingers through the boy's long dark hair. She looked back at Ryo and shook her head. Seiji watched her. He had been worried since he hadn't been able bring her around earlier, and she was in such a delicate condition . . .   
"Is something wrong?" She looked up at him.   
"No. Just thinking that he's gonna need a haircut, and I like Ryo's, it would look good on him." He knew she was leaving something out. He decided not to press her . . . until later. She looked over at Kayura, who was watching her father.   
Samantha stood and gave Seiji a quick kiss. "I'll go help Jun in the kitchen." He nodded as she left. He was surprised she wasn't asking him any questions, but maybe she was going to wait until later, too.   
Touma moaned and opened his midnight eyes. He looked panicked for a moment until his eyes found his friends.   
"Otoosan?" He looked down and smiled at Kayura. He slowly sat up and picked the girl up, setting her on his lap. She leaned against him, clutching his shirt.   
"What happened?"   
All of their eyes widened.   
"You mean you don't remember?"   
"I remember touching the thing that claimed to be Rekka and then nothing."   
Ryo gestured toward the boy, his face pale. "He really was wearing Rekka."   
"Otoosan?" Touma looked down in alarm at the tone in his daughter's voice. Kayura was clutching his shirt hard, her face pale. Her entire body shook, he now noticed. He put his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him.   
Shuu came over and knelt down, looking at Kayura. He put the back of his hand against her cheek. "She's burning up, Tou," he murmured. "Does she go through spells like this often?"   
"Yeah, the doctor say it's a chemical imbalance. It started last year." Touma picked her up and rushed her into the bathroom, knowing what to expect from these episodes.   
"Does she need anything?" Shin asked, always willing to help.   
"There's a container of kool-aid in the fridge. Would you fix a glass?" Touma replied. Shin okayed that and went to the kitchen.   
Touma came out with Kayura just as Shin came with the glass of cherry Kool-aid. Shin froze and the glass slipped out of his fingers. Everyone turned to see what he was staring at. The glass shattered on the floor.   
Touma leapt away as the youja behind him slashed at him. Another soldier appeared in front of him, just as he landed, spear swinging toward his daughter. There was no time for him to jump away. He did the only thing he could think of. The spear embedded itself into his shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground. The youja pulled the spear out, making him scream again.   
I'm coming.>   
From the back of his mind an awesome power rushed forth. It wrapped itself around his mind.   
Rest now.>   
The others had only stared in bewilderment as the youja had thrust its spear into Touma. Now they were fighting those youja, armorless, they hadn't had time to call their armors.   
To their complete and utter surprise Touma joined in, wearing the new Tenku. In two blows of the bow's bladed ends, Touma destroyed the youja. The other's so-called life ended with a well-placed arow.   
"Touma?" Tenku no Touma looked over at them then turned on his heels and raced for the kitchen. As he disappeared a scream resounded through the house.   
"Samantha!" Seiji screeched, calling forth his Kourin yoroi. Seiji dashed into the kitchen, as the others followed, hesitant to call their new yoroi, seeing how it controlled Touma.   
A youja soldier had stabbed its spear into Samantha's stomach. It pulled the spear and turned to Jun, not noticing the two raging Troopers.   
With a scream, Seiji launched himself at the youja. His sword arced toward the youja. The demon turned to him. The sword exploded through its armor, cleaving it in half. Kourinken glowed, sucking up the spirit vapors.   
Seiji dropped to his knees by Samantha. He lifted her into his arms, tears flowing down his cheek as he gazed down at his still wife. He buried his face into her shoulder, wailing her name over and over. He was barely aware of Touma as he kneeled on the other side.   
Let us help her.>   
He was aware of a warm glow coming from Kourin. Touma lay his glowing armored hand on her wound and her body gave a jerk.   
Seiji raised his head as she moved.   
"Seiji?" she moaned.   
"I'm here, Samantha," he replied, kissing her cheek. He pulled her against his chest and looked up at Touma. His heart stopped at what he saw. Touma's eyes were blank.   
"She still needs help. The child is fine," Tenku no Touma said flatly. As Seiji watched Touma blinked. His eyes returned to normal. With a groan of pain, he collapsed, the yoroi vanishing.   
"Touma!" the others cried.   
"We'd better get them to the hospital," Seiji said, not relinquishing his hold on Samantha.   
"Where's Kayura?" Shin asked suddenly looking around.   
"She's okay," a new voice said.   
Everyone turned. The teenage boy who wore the Rekka yoroi held Kayura's hand. She was looking at Touma.   
"Otoosan?" she whispered. Shu went over to her and lay his hand on her forehead.   
"How ya feelin? Do you feel better?" he asked her, a puzzled look on his face.   
"Her balance has been restored. She won't be suffering from that anymore."   
Shuu stared at the boy. "How'd you . . ." the boy interrupted, pointing to Touma.   
"Shinsei Tenku's wearer needs help. He needs to go to a hospital. So does she," he added looking at Samantha.   
Shuu gave the boy a hard look, but helped them tend Touma and Samantha before taking them to the hospital. Seiji had removed his armor.   
While they were working, Ryo would watch the boy. He was talking to Kayura, wearing clothes that he hadn't been earlier. 

**** 

A figure in monk's clothing watched them drive off. Dark hair hung below her knees. Her face was hidden in the shadow of a hat. They were not ready yet. Three of them still didn't trust their new yoroi. Tenku no Touma fought it. Kourin no Seiji was uncertain. The woman sighed. What was she going to do about them? The youja were already ahead of her, this proved that, but they were not ready. 

**** 

From another area, another creature was watching them. No. It was watching the boy and the girl. Its white fur hid its form in the clouds, so the monk did not see it. It growled low in its throat and vanished. 

(to be continued . . .) 

Author's note: This takes place after the events in Message. I haven't seen many fanfiction dealing with their new yoroi, so I decided to dab my hand into it. It didn't exactly turn out the way I was expecting it, but that's okay. : )


	2. The Coming of Darkness

**Call of the Yoroi**

**Chapter 2**   
**Yami no Kimashite**   
**(The Coming of Darkness)**

* * *

  
Touma opened his eyes to darkness. Moaning reached his ears. Blue light suddenly flared to life around him in response, as if warning whatever it was surrounding him. The light grew steadily brighter, reaching out to banish the shadows. It illuminated dark moaning figures. Metal clanked as they retreated away from the light. But the light reached them anyways, illuminating the hollow helmets with the glowing eyes.   
"No..." Hollow laughter filled the air. The youja parted as a dark shape stepped forward.   
Wearer!>   
"No escape..." The light gleamed off the ghastly horns rising from the hideous mask.   
Here!>   
"No escape from..." The demon emperor's hands reached out to touch him.   
Protect!>   
"No escape from the..." Laughter filled his ears once again as the hands turned to claws.   
Accept!>   
"No escape from the darkness..." Touma screamed as the claws ran over his body, tearing wherever they touched.   
Please!>   
The familiar, and as always strangely light, weight of Tenku settled on him. The pain vanished, replaced by a numb feeling. He looked down, as everything else vanished, to see Tenku cracked and bleeding. 

**** 

Touma opened his eyes to unfocused blobs. He stiffened, blinking trying to adjust his eyes. He relaxed as they settled into the familiar faces of Shin, Ryo and Shu, all peering down at him in concern. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. A hospital room. 'Right the fight,' There was someone in the cot next to him, but he wasn't awake enough to want to turn and look.   
"You're awake?" Shin asked, touching his shoulder. Touma nodded.   
"How ya feelin'?" Shu asked.   
"Sore. What happened?"   
"When?" Ryo asked, softly.   
"When..." Touma faltered as he tried to clear the fuzz from his mind. Shu placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder.   
"What's the last thing you remember?" He smirked. "I can't imagine you not being able to think." Shin glanced at Shu, stunned.   
"Shu that wasn't a very nice thing to say!" he mildly scolded his old comrade. Shu just grinned, unabashed. Touma didn't have the energy to reply.   
"It's probably the painkillers. Does that to you," Ryo commented. Shu laughed softly.   
"He should know, exactly how many painkillers did Nasuti have to administer during the fight with Arago, Ryo?" Shu's stentorian voice boomed out in laughter. Shin silenced him with an elbow to the ribs. A small smile managed it's way to Ryo's face at the mention of his wife's name.   
"Too many to count, Shu," he replied. Touma blinked as his mind cleared and he recalled some of the occurrences.   
"Is Samantha okay?" The others raised their eyes, focusing on something behind him. Touma turned his head, carefully, as a twitch in his shoulder reminded him of what laid him in this hospital bed.   
Samantha lay on the bed beside him. She had apparently just awoken herself as Seiji was enthusiastically greeting her tears running down his face. Touma blinked. That was so unlike the cool, unruffled Seiji. He used to hardly cry, and then it was usually kept hidden. But he wept openly with her. Touma smiled to himself. As with himself, being married relaxed Seiji. It was good to see Seiji get over his nervousness with women.   
"Will she be okay?" Seiji looked up, and wiped the tears from his eyes.   
"H-hai, she'll be okay." He kissed Samantha's cheek, taking the time to compose himself. "The doctors say that the baby didn't get hurt." His eyes asked a question that Touma could not comprehend, not that he'd ever been any good at reading expressions anyways.   
Ryo's fingers brushed Touma's cheek, getting his attention. "Hey, just to let you know, we told the doctors that you and Samantha had an accident. Okay?" Touma noded although he had no idea how they could have explained these injuries. Ryo smiled. "Shu told them that Samantha fell on a knife, and then you slipped not long afterwards. It was extremely amusing to hear." He looked mischeviously over at Shu. "Makes me wonder about you..." Shu directed a glare at Ryo, who retreated over to check on Samantha, still laughing.   
Touma looked around worriedly. Someone was still missing. "Where's Kayura?"   
"Toosan?" Shin stepped aside, allowing Touma to see his daughter. Touma relaxed against his pillow with a sigh of relief.   
"Are you okay Kayura-chan?" The girl nodded.   
"Hai Toosan," she replied with a big grin. "Are you feeling better?" Touma smiled reassuringly at her.   
"I'll be fine." He then noticed the boy next to her. He sat up, very carefully, as the boy offered him a small smile.   
"I'm glad to see you doing better, Shinsei Tenku Wearer," he stated simply. Touma raised his eyebrows as everyone turned to the boy, similar expressions on their faces. 'Holy Tenku?' What the hell was the boy talking about?   
The boy's eyes widened as he noticed their expressions. "Nani? You mean you don't know? Haven't you spoken to them? You haven't..." his voice trailed off as his eyes widened more. "This has been your first time using them?" He lowered his head. "The poor shinsei yoroi."   
"Yoroi?" Everyone turned to Samantha. Seiji visibly flinched, and she glanced back at him. "I believe there needs to be some explanation. Maybe on the way home, if Touma and I will be allowed to go." She glared at each of them. "I guess discussion can wait until then?" Everyone nodded. The hospital wasn't exactly the best place to speak of such things, anyways, being so public.   
"I'll take care of it, you two relax." Shin left the room. 

**** 

"Those are the ones?" The great eyes glared into the reflection, seemingly ignoring the one addressed..   
"Yes my Lord."   
The great eyes narrowed. Smoke billowed up from its nostrils.   
"Kaosu selected these?" A tail lashed at the mention of the monk.   
"Yes, my Lord"   
"And the others?" Pleasure entered the voice.   
"Are within your grasp, my Lord."   
"And the failure?"   
A scowl touched the almost invisible lips of the spectre. "Hides, my Lord."   
Annoyance. "Where?"   
The smile widened into a grin. "Them."   
"Ah, it is your objective to retrieve him then??" the creature hissed.   
"No, just use him,my Lord. He was worthless." The great eyes turned to the spectre.   
"Do not presume to judge him. Despite his faults, he did have his uses." The spectre blanched.   
"Forgive me, my Lord."   
"Done. Now leave, attend to your duties." The creature paused as a thought occurred to him. "How many do you have, right now?"   
"Two. The next one is within my grasp. I wish to use the Hisshihishashiburi on this one, as well as the next two."   
"If you think it necessary, do so. Now leave, I tire of this. Send in one of the captives before you do, though. I require entertainment." The spectre bowed and left, never turning his back to his master.   
"Two... Kaosu, I shall destroy your prodigy." The mirror vanished and the creature turned his attentions to the slave entering. 

**** 

Touma carefully seated himself. His daughter curled up next to him, hugging him. His friends seated themselves on the available chairs, allowing Seiji and Samantha to take up the other couch. Samantha seemed to ignore Seiji's concerned offers.   
"Now then, what the heck were those things that attacked me, first of all?" Samantha directed her glare at her husband. Seiji rubbed the back of his head.   
"Well, about eighteen years ago..." 

**** 

The boy listened to Shinsei Kourin's telling of the battle with Arago. Sensei had told him of it, many times. How Kaosu had chosen five boys, much like himself, to fight the evil demon emperor. How, when they had fought him, they revealed the yoroi's secret power. The legendary Kikoutei yoroi. Then there came the minor warlords, Sarenbou, Kenbukyou. Kokuyoen heralded the revival of Arago. When they fought him again, Rekka was willing to sacrifice himself, asking his friends to kill him, even though he had been unable to do so himself in the last battle.   
Higa rested his chin in his hands. The jewel of life had saved him. Then Shikaisen had appeared. He narrowed his blue eyes, having totally tuned out Seiji's story. Those idiots. They did not realize that the demon sorcerer was a warning. No, instead they continued on with their lives. They battled with Kuroi Kikoutei, with Shiroi Kikoutei, with their own yoroi. They were willing to give up their yoroi. Not that they could be blamed. They couldn't handle the weight.   
Now they were given these. They did not even know how to use them. Higa sighed.   
'Master,' he thought. 'They know nothing of their yoroi. They haven't used them since that first time. Do you want me to tell them anything?'   
'Only if they ask. What of the girl?' came the response.   
'She has no idea, but Rekka reacts strongly to her presence.'   
'Yoshi, good job. Continue observing them.' The connection was broken. Higa raised his eyes as Seiji finished. 

**** 

"Let me guess, none of you told your wives about this either?" Samantha glared at the other four, especially Touma. "Except Nasuti, she doesn't count," she amended, nodding at Ryo. Seiji leaned over and whispered into his wife's ear. Her eyes widened, and she blushed, covering her cheeks to hide it. She whispered back, and he leveled a glare at her.   
"Well, I'm going to go and try to finish dinner again," she piped, standing. Seiji grabbed her arm.   
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She opened her mouth, but Shu spoke up first.   
"Seiji's right. What if the youja come again?" She opened her mouth to reply, but again she was interrupted.   
"We might not be able to get there in time next time," Shin stated. She glared at him, about to reply.   
"We'd hate to lose you, even though we've just met you. I know Seiji would agree." Samantha looked down at Seiji. His eye begged her to listen. She flopped down next to him.   
"Fine," she grumped. She glared at Seiji. "I'm not going to be allowed by myself at all, am I?" Seiji grinned, pulling her closer.   
"Iie." She blinked and then turned away, blushing.   
"Oi, Seiji, that's quite a turn. It used to be the ladies who made you blush, not the other way around." Seiji only smirked at Shu. Samantha relaxed in the circle of Seiji's arms.   
"I guess I can listen to this."   
"Does that mean I'm stuck here too?" Jun sighed. "I think I could handle myself." Shin smirked, and clapped the boy's shoulder.   
"That's right. I think it's too dangerous for anyone to be by themselves. I'll go help you."   
Jun grinned. "Thanks Shin." He turned to Seiji. "Maybe Samantha will want to come and help?"   
It was her turn to grin. "No, thank you. I'm too comfortable here now!"   
The remaining Troopers turned to the boy.   
"Tell us, Rekka, do you have a name?" Shin asked.   
"His name's Higa." Everyone turned to Kayura.   
"Higa?"   
"Hai, Seiji, Higa." Ryo turnd to Higa.   
"Is there a family name, too?" Higa smiled, but shook his head.   
"Hai, but Higa shall be enough." This earned the boy several strange glances from the Troopers (especialy Seiji, who found it rude that he would not tell them).   
"Very well then, 'Higa,'" Shu made quotation mark with his hands, "you seem to know quite a bit about these yoroi. So tell us, what does the Youjakai want with them?" Higa rolled his eyes.   
"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Touma cleared his throat in warning, glancing down at Kayura when Higa looked his way. The boy lowered his head, scolded. "I don't know everything," he continued, "only what my Sensei has told me. That these yoroi were created by Suzunagi, a human spirit of anger, grief, and revenge, but also of love. As a result, they have a mind."   
Touma pondered this, it would make sense. Suzunagi hated the yoroi because it killed the ones she loved, yet...   
"She made them out of hate, isn't that the same as with the old yoroi?" Higa considered that, but shook his head.   
"No, Arago had no love in his heart, only hatred. That's why he couldn't take the purity Rekka no Ryo presented him.   
"Then why don't they want these yoroi?" Shu asked, his dark eyes sparkling. Higa rolled his eyes, again, in exasperation.   
"Because," baka, he added silently, "they would contaminate the youja wearer, just like the Samurai yoroi, made from a youja of hatred, were contaminating your minds."   
Shin and Jun came out then, and halting the conversation in announcing that dinner was ready. Everyone rose to their feet and sauntered into the dining area.   
"Shu," Touma called, stopping the larger man. "When were you planning on calling Nai Shu?" Shu slapped his forehead and cursed.   
"Ch'kuso! I totally forgot! Nai Shu's gonna kill me!" He turned to Touma. "I'm sorry, but could I use your phone." Touma nodded, the corner of his lips twitching in bemusement, and Shu walked over to the table and reached for the receiver. . . and snatched his hand away as the telephone sang out. Touma walked over and picked the receiver up, idly wondering who it could be this time.   
"Moshi moshi, Hashiba residence. Hai. Hai." He handed the phone over to Shu, worry in his eyes, but he pat Shu's shoulder and gave him some privacy, as the chair was right beside him.   
"Are we going to wait for Shu?" Samantha asked, eyeing the food already on her plate, and the two empty ones.   
"So long as something's left for him. Go ahead," he said obligingly, "I'll set it aside." The others dug in as Touma dished portions out for Shu.   
"Who was on the phone?" Shin asked.   
"I don't know. Some sort of authority, maybe it's about Ching Che. Higa, why aren't you eating?" Touma asked abruptly.   
"I was never invited to," the boy replied.   
"Well, you're here. Might as well help yourself."   
"Arigatoo, Shinsei Tenku Wearer." Touma just nodded as he sat down. They ate in silence, aside from bits of small talk, waiting for Shu.   
Several minutes passed without Shu's appearance. Touma was beginning to glance toward the door. He was about to go check on his friend when a crash sounded Touma leapt to his feet and dashed back out.   
"Shu! Nan . . ."   
Shu's hoarse sobs reached Touma's ears first.   
"Shu . . ."   
"Nai Shu's dead!" "He cried into the back of his hands. The phone and other things lay on the floor, explaining the crash Touma had heard. Touma had frozen mid-step.   
"Nani?"   
"I have to go back," he cried, "th-the kids need me there. They need someone t-to watch them now that -that..." he broke into sobs again, burying his face into his arms as he collapsed against the table, his shoulders shaking.   
The others were there now. Ryo, Touma, Seiji, and Shin exchanged glances, and then converged on Shu's shuddering form. They knelt by him and as one put their arms around him. Shin leaned his forehead against Shu's, tears of sympathy and pity shining in his eyes. Ryo gripped one of Shu's shoulders, lost in his own remembered grief. Touma hugged Shu bodily, crying in understanding sympathy against his other shoulder. Seijisat in front of him, the only one who had pulled back from the hug, yet his presence still offered comfort to his comrade.   
"Nai Shu . . . ." Shuu choked. Seiji silenced him with a finger to his lips.   
Samantha leaned tiredly against the door frame, as she watched her husband and his friends. She knew now, without a doubt, the bond between them had not faded in the years they'd been separate. Her eyes went to the windows. Was this an omen then? That they would come together again, and immediately be targeted? She cradled her stomach. Higa, however, had said the Youjakai does not care about the new yoroi.   
The thin piercing howl of a wolf drew her from her reverie. Her eyes automatically settled on Seiji's frowning face. She looked away, and retreated to the dining room, drawing Kayura with her. The girl went without protest, and Samantha quietly her in her lap. Higa still sat at the table, his burning blue eyes were unsettling to say the least. Higa turned his eyes from the woman to the girl. A smile seemed to dance on his lips.   
"Kayura-chan's tired, ne? Oneechan?" he said in the cockiest voice she'd yet to hear him use. "You must be too, after that long trip. Her eyes began to weigh heavily.   
"Samantha-san, are you tired?"   
"I'm fine, Jun," she mumbled, resting her head in her arms on the table. Her eyes closed of their own accord as her mind went blank. 'Anata . . ." 

**** 

The five Troopers came into the dining room shortly after the two girls had fallen asleep. Touma froze at the threshold. He raised his blue eyebrows. He knelt by Samantha and carefully took the ten-year-old from her lap.   
"Big day," he chuckled. Kayura mumbled and snuggled against Touma. Seiji smiled understanding as he picked his wife up. He stifled a yawn, clamping his mouth shut on it.   
"Gomen. I believe I'm just as tired as Samantha."   
"Shu's just as wiped out, Seiji, don't feel bad," Shin said, supporting his friend.   
"That's only because you put him to sleep," Ryo said softly, but his eyes danced in amusement.   
"I think we all should get some rest now. We'll leave tomorrow. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. " He glanced at Higa who continued eating, paying them no mind. "Come on, Jun," Jun stood obediently. Touma again glanced at Higa. "When you're done, come up stairs. I'll fix you a place." So many visitors. Now he knew how Nasuti must have felt when they visited.   
He had planned on them bringing their wives, but they hadn't. Also there was the recent trouble with the Youja. So he rearranged one room, after Shin had set Shu on his bed. Then he, Ryo, and Shin moved one of the other beds into that room, allowing Seiji to watch the others. When the bed was arranged in that room he left Shin and Shu. Ryo and Jun were next, and once they were settled he led Seiji, still carrying Samantha, to their room. He took one look at Seiji's haggard face, his hair askew and offered to watch her while he took a shower.   
At first Seiji declined, as he was apt to but as Touma persisted Seiji finally accepted. He told Seiji where the towels were(not that they had moved since Nasuti's death, Touma just didn't have the heart) and seated himself after he left. Touma quietly cradled his daughter, admiring her as any father would their only child. Within her he could see his wife, his beloved Nariko. Shortly Touma became aware of a pair of eyes watching him. He stiffened, tightening his grip on Kayura. The presence slowly approached, and he could tell it was not Seiji or any of the other three. It smelled strongly of sulfur, and he almost gagged on the stench. Without moving his head he peered through his bangs.   
"Shinsei Tenku Wearer," Higa said respectfully. Touma raised his head, watching the boy. He brushed past Touma and stood by Samantha. He looked down at her in a way that bordered on lust, and sent chills down Touma's spine. Higa turned and rested that same hungry look on Kayura.   
"What do you want?" Touma snapped. Higa turned his blue eyes to the older Trooper.   
"Gomen, Shinsei Wearer. I was just... looking. I'm ready to be shown to my room, now." Higa watched Touma.   
Touma sighed. He hadn't really given it that much thought yet. Seiji came to the rescue.   
"Arigatoo Touma. I'm sorry to be such a burden on you." Touma smiled, and snorted.   
"Don't think anything of it." Inspiration snapped, and he knew where to put the boy. "Oyasumi Seiji."   
"Oyasumi nasai Touma." Touma stood, carrying Kayura out of the room with him.   
"Oyasumi Shinsei Kourin." Higa brushed by Seiji.   
Seiji quietly watched them leave before tucking Samantha in and flicking the lights off. 

**** 

The figure in the coolie hat turned from the house, covering her face with a pale hand. Eyes sparkled as she lowered her hand to gaze at the moon. Tonight she would watch them, tomorrow she would speak to them. They needed to know of the current threat. Slim hands pushed the robe's sleeve on one arm away, absently rubbing a long scar on that arm. 

**** 

In the depths of Africa, in the hidden village of the Tauragi stood a lone figure amidst a disaster. At its feet lay a black tiger, bits of its white armor scattered about. The figure itself could barely be called human. At the moment it reclined on all four, idly licking the blood from its hide using hands more like bear paws. From its head curved two uneven horns. The monster lifted its head and roared a challenge at the crystal valley. Upon it's forehead gleamed the kanji of 'GI.' 


	3. Running Nights

**Call of the Yoroi**

**Chapter 3**   
**Yoru o Hashire**   
**(Running Nights)**   


* * *

Seiji watched Touma escort Higa out of the room before closing his eyes and settling into the pillow. Samantha turned towards him, snuggling closer to him. A smile touched his lips as he drifted off into sleep, one arm curling around her waist automatically. 

"Seiji." The blond yelped as fingers tickled his side, startling him awake. Seiji glared at his younger wife and she glared back at him. 

"You're _not_ wearing that thing to bed, are you?" she demanded in English, setting her lips into a thin line. Seiji blinked a few times before what she said registered. 

"Oh," he obligingly tugged the item of complaint off. "Better?" In answer Samantha curled her hands around his head, pulling it closer. Lovingly she rubbed the side of her face against his. 

"Mmm, much." He smiled tolerantly as she continued. His arms wrapped tighter around her and for a brief moment he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. 

"What woke you up?" he asked, pulling back to gaze into her blue eyes. She sniffed and smiled, pointing at the objectionable article. 

"This tickled my nose," she told him. He laughed softly, rubbing his short hair. "Since we're both up and alone, why not talk?" He nodded, sitting up and leaning against the backboard. 

"Sounds good. Would you like to start?" he replied. She smiled, curling her hand under her cheek. 

"I can see why you valued you friends so much," she tapped his nose, "but you should have told them about me." Seiji lowered his eyes. "That was so embarassing! I could recognize them by sight, and they had no idea 'who this crazy woman running up to us is,'" her tone softened. "You should have replied to their letters. I would have been more insistent if I'd known you _never_ would." 

"I was very preoccupied at the time," he mumured, gently stroking a finger down her cheek. She smiled, clasping his hand momentarilty. She then continued in a teasing voice. 

"I just hope our son knows how to treat his friends better." Seiji snorted, tweaking her nose. 

"Why do you insist on him..." Seiji paused and sighed at the look of triumph she gave him, "our child," he began again, "being a boy?" 

"Because he is," she stated, grinning. Seiji smiled slightly, rubbing her stomach. 

"What tells you that?" he laughed. She shrugged. 

"We're getting off track here." 

"I don't mind," he told her softly, in Japanese. He stroked the back of his fingers across her cheek. She sighed as he buried his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her again. 

"Seiji-kun," she murmured, pushing his shoulders away. He humphed slightly in disappointment, but didn't press, much as he wanted to avoid her next subject. 

"I just wish you'd told me earlier," she said in English once again, disappointment coloring her voice. 

"Well, it's not like you haven't done this to me," he whispered in her ear, still holding her close. "You should have warned me about Jobi. I would have appreciated it." She crossed her arms, unable to do much more with him holding her. 

"Well, I still don't like how you never told me," she pouted. Seiji sighed. 

"I was hoping there'd never be a reason for them." 

A wolf howl pierced the night and Seiji bolted upright. He whirled on Samantha, his eyes burning lavender. 

"I told you she followed me everywhere. Now you see why my dad moved a lot." Seiji relaxed back against the pillows. 

"I'm glad I nabbed you before he could again," Seiji chuckled, reclaiming his grip on her. She grinned and snuggled against him, trying to go back to sleep. Seiji closed his eyes himself. 

**** 

Touma yawned as he walked up the stairs, Kayura still cradled in his arms. He had settled Higa in Kayura's room for the night. They could decide what to do with him in the morning. The house was quiet, aside from the occasional moan and thunk as the air conditioner kicked in. 

It was almost as if he was just coming home from work, one of those nights he let the babysitter sleep over because it was too late to take her home. He smiled slightly, role-playing in his mind. Kayura would have had a nightmare and he'd be carrying her upstairs to sleep, because 'he's the only one that can keep the monsters away.' 

Touma froze as a breeze played with his bangs. No! Not now! The first door on the second level was open, and softly swinging on it's hinges. Kuso! The wind moaned, almost laughing at him. Already he could feel the pull, the desire to enter. 

"Hey there. It's good to see you again," he murmured. The wind laughed back, softly in his ear. It always reminded him of that first time he'd met the Demon Priestess, the laughter did. Something rustled at Tenku no Touma's feet. He glanced down and tensed even more at what he saw. The clothes Ryo had been wearing lay discarded at his feet. Touma raised his eyes to the far side of the room. For a few brief seconds Touma's heart stopped and he couldn't breathe as he looked at Ryo, lying on the bed, bereft of any attirement. 

His face was at peace, his entire being reflected the same serenity. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly. No lines of worry or sorrow marred his face, making him appear younger. The only indication that he was even alive was the movement of his chest. The moonlight played upon his dark skin, bleaching it white. Touma knew, without doing, having experiencd it himself, he knew if he looked harder, he'd be able to see the eddies running over his skin. 

"Ryo..." he began. 

"She's here, Touma. She recognizes me," his voice was barely above a whisper, yet Touma heard it clearly. "She wants to know where I've been. She's missed me." Ryo seemed to shrink into the bed. 

"Ryo, get up and get dressed," Touma commanded. 

"Touma..." Ryo scolded. The wind continued moaning, pushing and holding the door open. The whispered invitation was almost more than he could bear, but he planted his feet, refusing to go. 

"Ryo, move now." He could feel an experimental tug at his hands, heard an offer if he would release Kayura. "This is not the Nasuti you knew, Ryo. Nasuti is dead! Lying there won't bring her back!" Touma knew he was being harsh, but didn't want to see Ryo suffer as he had. The wind began to die down, and a whine started. Ryo turned on his side, his back to Touma, hugghing his naked self. 

"I know she's dead Touma. I was there, remember. It's my fault. If I hadn't been so lazy..." the whine picked up in pitch. 

"Ryo!" Touma hissed. 

"...if I hadn't been so thoughtless. It wouldn't have happened! That bastard never would have shot her... and she would still be here with me... with my son." Ryo's voice broke, his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. The wind howled, shoving Touma away, yet he could have sworn he felt hands push him back. 

Then it quieted back to the soft moan Touma was used to. He cautiously approached the door again, but still didn't step into the room. Ryo's sobbing eased and at first Touma thought he was asleep. 

"Why are you just standing there? She wants you to join us." 

Touma sighed. "I'm not leaving Kayura out here." 

"Bring her with you." As if in agreement the wind tugged at Touma. The man scowled and backed to the banister gripping it. 

"No way!" 

"Ryo had turned back, his blue eyes, visible even at this distance, clouded. "Why not? You rarely visit her." Suddenly his eyes flared in anger. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back. The she wouldn't have been so lonely." A wolf howled in the distance, ignored by them. 

"I've been trying to tell you why, Ryo!" Touma snapped. He took a few deep breaths after the wind hissed it's warning. "This," he proceeded in a much calmer tone, "is not the girl you married. I'm not sure what happened, but this is moody spirit, a very jealous one. She doesn't like any other females." 

"Maybe she thinks I bring them," Ryo said, angrily, sitting up. The wind picked up it's whine again. 

"RYO!!" Touma snarled, losing control of his anger. "This is EXACTLY why I never told you! Because I KNEW you'd do this." 'Shin didn't think it'd be a good idea, either,' but he kept that to himself. The wind howled, and Touma could almost see the hands as they reverted to claws. Touma moved, but not before the ghostly claws found their target. Kayura squealed as she was yanked from Touma's arms. 

"**KAYURA!!!!**" 

The door to his room slammed open, letting loose another howl. Other doors slammed open. But Touma had no time to think of that as Ryo charged him, screaming. 

"You were jealous weren't you? You couldn't stand the thought that I'd gotten her. So now you're keeping her to yourself!" Ryo tackled Touma bodily. 

Touma's breath rushed out of him as he landed heavily on the floor. Ryo cocked a fist back, ready to strike. Touma closed his eyes, tensing for the blow. After a few moments, he cracked an eye open. 

Ryo was looking around in confusion. Shin and Seiji held him against the banister. Samantha knelt by Touma, her brow creased in worry. Touma barely acknowledged her as he pushed himself up and leapt to his feet. The wearer of Tenku dashed into the room, from which screaming cme. 

Touma paused only long enough to take in the scene. The wind screamed as it held Kayura aloft. The you girl thrashed, her voice joining and blending with the wind's. 

_Chiten no hikari..._

The blue-haired man dashed to his daughter, but the angry spirit ulled her higher out of his reach. 

_Suihei ni chihei sen..._

The wind laughed as it whipped her out of reach again as he jumped, then dangled her just beyond reach. 

_Hajimari no taiyou..._

Touma glared at Kayura, at the invisible arms holding her, his mind racing. 

_Tsuki to ame._

Touma stretched his arm up, tears in his midnight blue eyes, desperate to reach his suddenly silent daughter. 

_Watashi ni chikara._

Tenku solidified him in a burst of stars, and *anger* flowed through Touma at being thwarted from reaching his daughter.   
Ghostly arms wrapped around him and Nasuti's voice begged his forgiveness as she offered eternity in recompense. He did not want eternity. Touma's eyes never strayed from his daughter, as though he could will her to him. His midnight eyes narrowed in anger as he was pulled away. Tenku's power roiled inside of him, waiting for his command. 

"Let me go!" AWAY!> Power exploded from him. With a shriek the wind died, momentarily. In that short time Kayura dropped. He reached out ready to grab her, but the wind came alive again and snatched her still form from his reach once more. The wind screamed in anger, throwing the girl about like a rag doll. Touma leapt after her, bet every time he came within reach, the wind would pull her away. Tenku howled in frustration in its wearer's mind and without Touma's consent or foreknowledge, the yoroi released another blast of power. 

The wind shrieked rebelliously, retreating to a corner. A large white form suddenly smashed through the window, causing the wind to howl in protest. Kayura was taken from the wind's grip and a large white wolf landed in front of Touma, the girl in it's jaws. Brown eyes met midnight blue briefly, before the wolf turned and leapt out of the room, still carrying Kayura. 

The wind yowled furiously and the wall by the bed glowed crimson. Touma could almost see the human-like figure one the bed as it suddenly scooted toward him. Touma followed the wolf's course, bounding out of the room, pausing long enough to shut the door behind him. The bed slammed into the closed door and the pounding of fists soon followed. Touma backed away from the door, watching it as the pounding continued. He whirled as he sensed a presence behind him. The wolf watched him, still holding Kayura. One ear turned toward the door before focusing on the man in armor. 

"Jobi," Samantha called from behind the wolf. Apparently it had shoved them away with its sheer size. And Samantha knew the beast. The wolf flicked an ear back, but didn't move. 

Touma's eyes slid from the wolf to the girl it held. He glared darkly at the wolf again. Tenku flashed warningly, it's power building again. 

"Let her go," he growled. 

Jobi whirled as a blast of wind came from Touma's room. The Trooper leapt, once again facing the wolf, and now in front of his friends. 

"I said, let her go," he repeated. Tenku flashed again, and Touma knew it was the yoroi's final warning. 

"Touma, Samantha's hand clamped onto his shoulder, drawing him away. "It's okay." Touma looked in surprise. Samantha smiled softly as she walked past him. 

Jobi wagged her tail as Samantha approached her. The woman raised her arms to the wolf's mouth, gingerly accepting the small ody the wolf released. Jobi followed her as Samantha walked toward Touma. 

Tenku pulsed again, and Touma gasped as it tore energy from him. He found himself holding his bow, arrow nocked and aimed at the two before him. Aimed at his daughter. 

"No," Tenku no Touma whispered in a small pleading voice. Samantha's eyes widened as he realized where his arrow was pointed. 

"Touma..." she whimpered, clutching Kayura tighter. Jobi growled, flashing finger long fangs at him. 

"Touma!" he heard Seiji cry. Through his link with Tenku he could feel Seiji step forward. Tenku wailed in frustration and lashed out, like a child in a tantrum, sending Seji crashing into the wall. 

Tenku pulled back more on the bowstring, despite Touma's pleas. 

Danger, Wearer.> 

Touma closed his eyes, his entire body shaking as he fought against Tenku's hold. Instantly the yoroi flailed, screaming in his mind. Someone tackled him, knocking the bow from his hands, and his body to the ground. 

"Seiji!" Samantha cried. Touma kept his eyes clamped shut, and he could feel Tenku ripping at his mind, trying to force them open again. 

Protect Wearer. Stop, why?> 

"Kayura," he choked past the hand that gripped his throat. 

"Touma?" Seiji's voice queried. Tenku relaxed its grip slightly. 

Kayura?> the yoroi repeated, questioningly. 

Love. Wearer's blood.> Tenku dissipated in a burst of stardust. Understand. Wait.> Touma sagged agains the floor, opening his eyes. Seji peered down at him, speaking his name. 

"Why," Touma paused as speaking hurt his chest, "why are you wearing Kourin?" Tenku no Touma asked softly. Seiji blinked and looked down at his hand. Indeed the black armor covered his hand. Seiji blinked. 

"I don't know," he turned his pale eyes to the others. The yoroi dissipated in a crackle of lightning.. He helped Touma up and Samantha carried Kayura over to him. 

"So, uhm, Seiji, what happened to your hair?" Shin asked rubbing the side of his nose to cover his smile. Samantha laughed as Seiji brushed his short hair. 

"A long story," he replied shortly, a small smile lighting his face. Seiji turned serious again. "Touma how's Kayura?" 

Touma had been examining his daughter, now he looked up, worry shining in his eyes. From Touma's room came a soft whine. Everyone turned to gaze at the other-worldly glow emanating from beyond the door. 

"I think we should all go to bed, now. On our way to Shu's tomorrow, things can be explained." Touma glanced at Ryo, and levelled a glare at Seiji. Everyone looked at him in surprise at his reaction. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Shin agreed. 

"Maybe Ryo-niichan should put some clothes on too," Jun said, heading back to his and Ryo's room. Everyone laughed, Seiji covering Samantha's eyes as Ryo turned bright red, dashing to pick up his discarded clothes and then making a bee-line to his room, brushing past Jun in his haste. 

"Oyasumi nasai," they heard before the door closed. 

"Oi, Shin, did you put me to sleep?" Shuu said as he and Shin went back to their room. 

"Anou..." the rest of that conversation was lost as the door closed behind them. 

Touma nodded at Seiji and Samantha, vanishing into his own room as they went into their own, the wolf following. 

**** A white form slunk through the woods. He stopped as movement caught its eyes. With all the stealth of its predatory instincts, he stalked the motion. A growl rumbled his way outof the mouth. The monk whipped about, the staff in her hand sending out light to illuminate the darkness. 

The white form scrambled back into the shadows, closing his brown eyes. After a moment the monk settled back, keeping the staff close as her invisible eyes closed, and she fell asleep, unaware of the equally invisible eyes watching her. 

Satisfied that she was asleep, the tiger continued past her. It paused to look at her once more, a small feline smirk touching his lips. 

The door to the house was no obstacle to the tiger. He set his claws into the metal doorknob and turned it with a push. The door obediently swung open. 

Moonlight streamed into the darkened hallway. The tiger waited, his tail swinging slowly behind him. 

"Sensei," a soft voice called. The tiger did not turn as the small figure brushed past, patting his fur as he did, to close the door. The tiger lowered his head, opening his mouth. 

The yellow orb pinged to the floor and the boy quickly swooped to pick it up before it rolled out of sight. The tiger snorted and flicked an ear. A sand-colored sphere appeared beside him. The boy extended his other hand and the sphere floated to him. The tiger growled a command and the boy obediently turned and headed for the stairs. The white tiger followed him, but didn't go up the stairs. He watched the boy, his brown eyes paling to gold. 

Higa stepped cautiously, aware of any creak in the floor. Placing the yoroi orb in his pocket, he opened a door, rolling the sand-colored sphere in. He watched as it unfolded and expanded into a humanoid figure, then vanishing near Shinsei Kongo. Higa allowed himself a smile. The wearer of the Benevolent yoroi stepped up to another closed door. He stared blankly at the door as he heard a soft voice call to him, wordlessly. 

He glanced down the stairs, fear beginning to show in his blue eyes. A warning growl froze him as he stepped away. The boy took a few deep breaths, and stripped his clothes. He opened the door, flinching at it's coldness, and turned the knob. The door swung open, revealing a dark room, bare of acoutrements, except a bed by the far wall, and curtains on the window. Higa stepped into the room, his breath coming out as steam. He shivered at the chill, but didn't hesitate to open the curtains and window. A soft wind blew into the room and a pair of ghostly arms settled around his shoulders. 

Higa allowed them to pull him to the bed, and lay him on it. He closed his eyes as the wind kissed his bareskin, running light fingers through his hair. He sighed as the wind finally whispered his name. He breathed a response, barely audible to any but himself and the spirit. 

"Ka-chan." 

The white tiger at the bottom of the stairs raised his head and opened his jaws in a silent roar. His massive body sank to the ground as a dark form coalesced above the discarded skin. It opened tattered insect-like wings and swooped up the stairs. It curled its frail body around the boy, making the white spirit more visible against its darkness. Higa's body jerked and he opened his mouth. 


	4. Eating Hope

**Chapter 4**   
**Nozomi o Taberu**   
**(To Eat Hope)**   


* * *

_"Anata"_

Shuu sat up with a cry. His chest heaved as he peered about the room. Shin snored lightly on the other bed, the blankets tangled around him. The tv stood, blank and silent, even though he didn't recall either of them turning it off. Then again maybe he'd been fast asleep when Shin did. The movie they'd been watching wasn't there either. It had to have been Shin then, he was notorious for leaving things out. He yawned as he continued looking around. A breeze drew his eyes to the window. Closed. Maybe the door had been opened downstairs. Shuu nodded acceptance of that. 

He lay back down, covering his eyes with his arms. His dreams had been disturbing to say the least. The most vivid was that _she_ had been screaming at him. He shuddered at the memory of his gentle wife's face contorted in hate as she howled her loathing at him. Tears slid down his cheek as he recalled, as if it had been one of their regular arguments, one-sided as they were. This time, it was her side. Shuu's breath came out in sobs, and she was right, everything she had accused him of, he was guilty. 

"Shu, daijoubu ka?" Shin's hand rested on his elbow. 

"N-Nai Shu," he sobbed. Shin pulled his friend into his arms. 

"Tell me," he prompted. 

Shuu told him of his dream. Of Nai Shu. Shin listened, his eyes half-closed as he concentrated on what Shuu said. 

"Does it still bother you? Shin asked after Shuu had finished. "Does the abuse still bother you?" He steadied his sea green eyes on Shuu. "And Ling?" 

Shuu was silent a moment before answering. "It's always bothered me, Shin." He rubbed his face with the back of his hand. "To know that I could do that. I don't know what happened to Ling. She vanished. Not that I really care, or even looked." He shrugged it off. "Thanks again, Shin. If you hadn't talked to me..." Shin smiled, shaking his head. 

"It's my duty as your friend to point out when you're being a dumbass." 

Shuu snorted. "Thanks alot." 

"You're welcome!" Shin beamed, then sobered. "You never did tell me what happened when you went home that day. Did she forgive you?" 

"I kicked Ling out of the house. Whatever possessed me to take her in..." He shrugged again. 

"I told you. Being a dumbass." 

Shuu smiled a little, but it wasn't very sincere. "Yeah, you're probably right." 

"Did Nai Shu forgive you?" Shuu glanced at Shin, wondering why he persisted on this. 

"Yeah, after Ching Che was born, I think she did." 

Shin smiled and pat his knee. 

"Good. I'm off to start on breakfast." Shin paused at the threshold. "Right after you got home?" 

"She was attacking Nai Shu," he replied. Shin nodded and left. 

Shuu shook his head and began getting ready for the long trip back. He paused though, she had forgiven him. He knew it. So why did he dream of her screaming at him. Had he not forgiven himself. He thought back to the conversation with Shin. The blood smeared on her cheek. The absolute look of hurt and fear that had haunted her eyes since. How could he forgive himself? 

**** 

Seiji paused on his way downstairs to gaze into Shuu's room. The Trooper of Justice sat on the edge of his bed, eyes focused on the floor. Seiji stepped into the room. He sat on the other bed, gazing at Shuu, nodding as Ryo passed. 

"I never got to say goodbye. They don't even know how she died. there's no external wound. The doctors are going to perform an autopsy and tell me what they find." Shuu wiped at his eyes again. "I'll be alright Seiji. Thanks for checking up on me. 

Seiji smiled and squeezed his shoulder before standing to leave. 

"Of course. I am your friend, after all." 

Ryo stood in front of his old room, it's door closed. His hands clenched into fists. He stared at the wooden door. Seiji came up beside him, leaning against the rail next to him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. 

"She's gone Seiji. I can't.." he stepped forward, reaching out a hand to touch the door, "I can't feel her any more." Ryo's hand dropped to his side. He leaned his forehead against the door. 

Seiji grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, not liking the way he was acting, or the paleness of his face. 

"Who?" he snapped. 

"Nasuti. Last night, I could feel her here. I could almost see her, smell her perfume..." his voice trailed off, but his eyes still shone with tears. His head sagged against Seiji's shoulder. 

"Is that what it was all about? Last night?" 

"Ah. Nasuti's been here all the time." Ryo gazed tearfully at the closed door. 

"A ghost?" Seiji murmured. 

"Ryo? Seiji? Daijob?" Shin's voice called. He appeared in front of Seiji and put his hands on Ryo's shoulders. 

Seiji turned his lavender eyes to Shin. "Nasuti's ghost is in there." 

"Spirit," Shin corrected softly. "It's not a ghost, but a piece of her spirit. Touma researched it." He murmured, breaking away from them. He headed downstairs. 

Shin watched a moment before turning to Seiji. "I was coming up to get you for breakfast. Let me get Shuu and Touma and I'll join you." 

Seiji smiled. "Samantha's down there?" 

"Hai. Raring to eat, you'd better go supervise." As Seiji stepped past Shin, the older man's hand clamped onto Seiji's sleeve. "You will tell us about her and that wolf." Seiji blinked at the cold expression on Shin's face, and his equally cool tone before nodding. Warmth seeped back in as a smile split Shin's face. 

"Yoshi." He released Seiji's sleeve allowing Seiji to leave. He cast one look at the door, before smartly turning on his heel and heading for Shuu's and his room. 

**** 

"What are you doing?" The great red eyes glared at the dark form. "They are gaining power. One of them has awakened his yoroi completely, another is close to it." Flames flashed between his teeth. 

"Without the five Samurai yoroi, a gate cannot be opened, my Lord." 

"Then hurry, so that I may sink my teeth into them." The red eyes glowed fiercely. "Is that not your wish as well?" 

"Yes, my Lord." The red eyes narrowed at the creatures. 

"I almost think you're trying to save them," it hissed flashing white teeth. 

"Never, my Lord. The Shinsei yoroi are unfamiliar with this realm, the Samurai and Masho are the only ones capable of creating a gate, and perhaps they can force them here as well. Please give me the time to gather the other three, my Lord." 

"Three?" 

"Yes, my Lord." 

"Very well, then, don't let them leave there." 

"The monk is also present, my Lord." 

"Is that where she disappeared to?" Laughter rumbled from the thick throat. "I do not want her to interfere." 

"As you wish, my Lord." The dark form rose to leave. 

"One more thing," the servant turned, "The White Sun Emperor? Why are you reviving it?" 

"To help us, my Lord." was the reply. The red eyes blinked and the closed, a dismissal. 

***** 

"Has anyone seen Higa?" Touma asked as he came into the room, still cradling Kayura. 

"He said he'd join us later," Shin informed him. Touma nodded as he set his daughter at the table. 

"Good, it'll give us a chance to talk," Ryo said, unconsciously sliding back into the role of leader. "Things need to be explained." He settled a fiery glare on Touma and Seiji." 

"After breakfast?" Shuu pleaded. Laughter bounced around the room as Ryo agreed. 

Samantha approached Touma, kneeling by Kayura's inert body. 

"What's wrong with her?" she asked softly. Jobi padded over, and nudged Kayura with her muzzle. 

"This happens whenever an angry spirit touches you. She'll wake up in a bit," I hope, he added, silently. 

Samantha nodded slowly, and went back to her place by Seiji. Jobi sat behind her and as they ate, Samantha passed tidbits to the giant white wolf. They made small talk as they ate, Jun commenting how much he missed Byakuen and would give anything to see him. 

"Seiji, how did you meet Samantha, and what's the story with Jobi?" Ryo asked. Everyone turned to Seiji, expectantly. The table had been cleared and the dishes were in the dishwasher, getting cleaned. Now the Troopers were eager to hear the answer to this question, that had been tickling each of their minds. 

Seiji took a deep breath, running his fingers through his short hair. 

"She joined Jijisan's dojo and was put into my class. She made me realize how restricted I was under Jijisan, that was the first I knew of her. I only saw her during the classes." A smile touched his lips. "I was still shy with girls, at the time. After I moved to America and set up my dojo, I met her again. We started going out and I married her." Seiji fell silent, his eyes distant as he remembered. 

"And Jobi?" Shin asked. 

"I don't know where she came from," Samantha said, gently rubbing the wolf between the ears. "She came into my life when I was sixteen and has been a constant since then. My father tried moving to get away from her, but she followed where ever we went, even to America." She grinned at Seiji, who rolled his eyes. 

"Jobi terrorized all her boyfriends. I can't figure out why she accepted me." 

"What do you mean 'accepted?'" Ryo asked, eying the wolf. 

"She literally chased my other boyfriends away. Barking, howling, she even bit one. Whe she met Seiji, she behaved." The couple shared a smile in remembrance of the fright it had been. For Seiji, how nervous he was when the white wolf had approached him. And Samantha, how she had dreaded losing yet another boyfriend. 

"Were you scared when you met her, Samantha?" Jun spoke up. 

"No, actually, I wasn't. My father was terrified by her, but she didn't bother me." 

Unexpectedly, Ryo laughed. "Doesn't that sound familiar, Jun?" The younger man blinked at him, blankly before grinning. 

"Like Byakuen," he giggled. 

"Do you know what she wants?" Touma asked, quietly. Samantha paused, her fork poised over her plate as she thought. 

"No, I never even asked her." She lay her fork down and turned to the wolf, making eye contact. "What do you want?" she murmured, almost to herself, reaching out a hand to brush the white fur. 

The wolf's tongue lolled out in a wolfish grin, before it lashed out. Samantha laughed, rubbing at the now slobbery wet area. Jobi lay her head down, ignoring them. 

"You can understand her?" Shin asked. 

"Not in words, not really. It's like... it's like-" Samantha faltered, lost for words. Seiji kept silent as he washed the slobber away with a wet rag. 

"Like you know what she's saying?" Ryo stared down at the white wolf. "You don't know how, but you just know." 

Samantha blinked at him. "Yes, th-that's it." 

Ryo smiled in understanding. "It was the same with Yaku." 

The woman blinked and smiled before resuming her meal. 

Shuu stopped eating long enough to ask Seiji. "Can you understand, Jobi?" 

Seiji shook his head. "Outside of normal wolf behavior, no." 

"What did she say her purpose was?" Shin asked. 

"To protect me, for a while." Samantha shook her head. "It's been a long while." 

"Maybe we should get going now?" Shuu said suddenly. 

"Where?" 

Everyone turned at the unfamiliarly familiar voice. In the door was a woman garbed in the robes of a monk. Her slim fingers curled around a shakujo which radiated a soft light. Her dark blue hair hung past her knees. The five Troopers rose to their feet, their eyes wide. 

"Where are you going?" She suddenly turned on Shuu. "To your family?" The smaller monk strode forward, gripping Shuu's shoulder. "You mustn't! There's nothing there!" Shuu staggered, suddenly pale in, his large dark eyes standing out in contrast to his bloodless face. 

"Iya..." he whimpered. 

"Shuu, I wouldn't lie to you. Your house is gone." She took a deep breath and continued, in a steady voice. "Nothing at all." The shadow of her conical hat hid her face. 

"You're lying!" he cried, his voice cracking. "You have to be! Please tell me, this is all a joke. Tell me Rajura is behind it! Anything! I'd believe it!" he fell to his hands and knees his head fell in despair. "Don't tell me that everything, I've worked so hard for has just vanished." 

The girl reached up to remove her coolie hat. Tears ran down Kayura's cheeks. She knelt in front of Shuu and reached out to touch his cheek he jerked away, so fast and hard that he fell back. Shuu clenched his eyes shut, still unwilling to believe. Losing Nai Shu, his love, was bad enough, but_ not_ his children. They _had_ to be there. Somewhere. 

From the recesses of Shuu's mind, an awesome power rushed forth. It cradled Shuu in its arms, enveloping him. It probed his mind, questioning his grief. He was distantly aware of the familiar weight of the Kongo yoroi settle around him. He was most immediately aware of the ground beneath him. The yoroi's power reached. Nothing, there really was nothing. 

A roar resounded through the room. Kayura whipped about, the shakujo glowing fiercely, its rings dancing and singing. 

"You!" she cried. 

Byakuen shuddered in the doorway, bellowing furiously. He pawed at the carpeted floor, his claws snagging heedlessly. Higa was behind him, his screams drowned by the tiger's roars as he writhed on the ground. Byakuen raised his massive head, releasing a piercing yowl. 

Shuu looked up dazedly, the Kongo yoroi covering him glowing brightly. Everyone stood, rooted to the floor, or their seats. Unable to comprehend, or act. 

Kayura drew one of her jitte, readying it in one hand, as the other clutched the staff. 

A wolf's howl answered the tiger's roar. Jobi flew over the table knocking aside Ryo and Shin with a snarl of hatred. Her teeth found the shakujo, and broke it, as if it were wood. Darkness flooded back into the room as the source of light vanished. The sudden silence as loud as a bang. 

Kayura gasped, staggering back, away from the wolf. The Troopers had time to cry out a warning, before teeth sank into her throat. Her cry turned into a gasp before her eyes closed. Byakuen tossed her away, lashing out with one clawed paw to add to her momentum. Her dead weight slammed into Touma, sending both of them crashing to the table. The sound of shattering glass and china broke the silence. 

"Byakuen?" Ryo's voice froze in his throat as the tiger turned to him. The usually brown eyes glowed red, as if the blood on the muzzle was reflected in the eyes. Samantha covered her nose with a hand, collapsing onto the floor. The white wolf reached out and, with a few swipes of her long tongue, cleaned the bloody fur. The tiger snarled a protest, but didn't move away, his eyes once again brown. 

Touma sat up, rubbing the knot on the back of his head. He eyed the body resting against his own, its blood soaking his shirt. He shoved it away without thinking, but the stench of blood and death still tormented his senses. He clamped his mouth shut, nauseated. Kayura's lifeless eyes stared at him, her torn throat staining the carpet. 

"What was she doing here?" Higa sat down by the tiger, rubbing his eyes, still visibly shaken. The four Troopers turned to him, silently. 

"She was right," Shuu suddenly sobbed. "It's gone. Everything, it's all gone." 

Higa glanced at Shuu's shuddering form, his expression blank as he noted the robed yoroi covering him. "She told you, eh? Sensei found them like that, too. He came to tell you, but ou were asleep alread." 

Shin stood as a thought occurred to him. "I should check up on Yumeko. Touma," he smiled apologetically at his friend. "Do you mind?" 

Touma shook his head, taking his daughter from Shin. "Thanks for getting her." He then handed her right to Ryo, saying he needed to change his shirt as Shin dashed into the den, snatching up the phone. 

Jun watched as Higa approached him, although he ws focused on the tiger watching them both. The younger boy smiled pleasantly and reached into his pocket, removing a yoroi orb, the kanji 'CHU' imprinted in it's center. 

Jobi nudged Samantha's face as Seiji lifted her into his arms and onto his lap. She moaned and opened her eyes, gazing into the concerned faces of the wolf and her husband. 

Ryo sat beside Shuu, one arm around the man's broad, still-armored shoulders, as he cradled the girl with the other. The tiger turned from watching Higa and Jun's conversation and strode over to them. He ignored his two older companions, to swipe his tongue along the girl's cheek. Midnight blue eyes opened dazedly, peering up into the tiger face, his brown eyes. A small smile settled on the the girl's lips as she reached up to scratch the cat's muzzle. 

**** 

The telephone's incessant ringing broke the silence of the small house. The large black tiger raised his muzzle, dripping blood onto his victim, to snarl at the noisy interruption. He turned his attention back to the body before him. Slowly, an ice-blue sphere formed over them. When it was the size of a baseball, the tiger vanished with it. 

The house stood silent. The screen door slammed against the porch, it's glass broken, it's screen torn. The actual door lay on the floor in pieces, as if some creaturehad slashed it into three sections. Blood was liberally smeared across the walls. Against one wall leaned a man's corpse, his legs and arms were thrown about the room. Blood flowed from a hole in his abdomen, as if someone had scooped out his insides. 

The other, the one that had interested the tiger, was more intact, with a single neat slice across her throat. Her glass-eyed gaze stared at the horror it had seen before she died. Her red hair clung to a face frozen in terror. 


	5. Acceptance Wife's tale

**Call of the Yoroi**

Wife's Tale Side Story   
Shodaku   
(Acceptance)

Author's warning: Adult situations!   
Author's note: In this, Shuu will be called by his first name, 'Rei Huan' 

* * *

Rei Huan stood at attention. His ash blue hair brushed out to settle around his massive shoulders. His eighteen-year-old body already bore the look of regality ofr his bare year of training. Grandfather had named him successor, and the young man had won his honor in duels with his trusty staff, weapon of choice, without a single casualty. Those who were in attendance of this event were some of those he'd fought, and bore him no grudge. They applauded him as loudly as his supporters. The only thing that marred his youthful face was the scowl on his lips and in his eyes. 

The teenage girl standing next to him knew her unworthiness, and kept a small step away from him. Rei Huan, on his part, widened that space that space with his stiff manner and the glares he'd direct at her. 

The audience thought them the perfect couple, and their clothes reflected their view. Their young leader-in-training's flowing orange robes seemed to melt in her maidenly white kimono. 

She kept her eyes on the the floor, her hands obediently clasped in front of her. When the priest spoke to her she replied in a soft voice. Her sole pride was that she did not tremble, and her voice was stead. Even as their hands were lashed together, she kept her eyes properly on the floor. The only time her eyes met his was when he tilted her head up to give her a peck on her lips. Then it was done, and they and their families were bound. She tightened her lips, she was his to do as he pleased. 

The rest of the celebration and ceremonies were a blur to her. She remembered only the constant her new husband directed at her, and the longing with which he gazed at her cousin, and the way Ling acted around him. There was nothing she could do. 

There was no tenderness in his touch that night. The roughness in which he consummated their marriage pomised her no pleasure. Neither did this out of love, but necesity. She meekly submitted to it, as she had been trained, as was her lot in life. An arranged marriage. 

Sure she had seen him plenty of time whenever their families met, but they did not speak as he was a year her senior. He had moved to Tokyo for high school, only to come back after Grandfather had passed away to be trained for his duty. She knew they could never want for anything, the clans would support their necessities, and he would assume management of the Earth Dragon after his father. Still, he was unhappy, and made her life miserable. 

After a first meal at home, which he complained couldn't line his stomach, he arranged to eat at his parents' restaurant. He only touched her at night, and left bruises from the roughness, though she never complained. No one would believe he'd done it. They knew him as a fair leader, who never dallied with their own woman beyond friendliness, except her unmarried cousin. 

Nai Shu kept to herself for the most part, shy of the older women's opinions, and they considered her snobbish for doing so, widening the space. As a result, during family meeting she would be left in her own corner as her husband laughed with his contemporaries, watching his hand linger on Ling's in a way it never did her. The men only gave her warm greetings, offering no other companionship. 

She hoped that Ling would calm him with her. It seemed to enrage him even more and he begain striking her when he did not like what she did. One time, he grumbled to an old friend of his, Shin, about her laziness and how unhappy he was with the whole situation, but she never heard the rest of his conversation as she wandered into their room. 

Daily she would go to the alter set up in her house and pray to her gods that he would treat her better, since they would not see fit to give her his love. As if in answer, she became pregnant. When she finally gained the courage to tell him, he'd said nothing. He also didn't _touch_ her again, giving her a reprieve from his rough-handling. When he came home later and later every night, she knew what he ws doing. When he didn't come home one night, it confirmed her suspicion. She stayed up that night, preparing a guest room, for whom, she didn't know at that time, biting back her tears. She refused to cry. 

The next day she spent shopping. She had left a note telling him where she was. She came home late that night, arms ladened with bags. His car was already there, and she wondered what he was doing. The first thing she noticed was the closed bedroom door. She quietly stalked up to the door and listened. Soft moans came from within, and the protest of bedsprings. 

The clear tone of the phone drew her away and numbly she picked it up with a 'hello.' A soothing nasal voice asked for Shuu. She mutedly told him that Shuu was busy, he paused and then asked to have him call Shin. She replied that she would and let the phonedrop back in place. 

She had finished putting away everything when the door opened. She turned to see Ling standing in the kitchen doorway, a haughty look covering her face, her tangled hair falling about her shoulders. Nai Shu looked past Ling to see Rei Huan. She lowered her eyes and toold him that Shin had called, and when she looked up, Rei Huan had already left. Ling straightened the robe she was wearing, hers, she noted, and told her with a huff that dinner had better be prepared in an hour, with enough to feed herself and Rei-chan. After that she turned on her heel and strode out of the kitchen. 

Nai Shu slid to the ground, a hand covering her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trapped. She was trapped. 

Nai Shu secluded herself in her room, the guest room, as much as she could. But she still had duties; such as attending whatever meeting with Rei Huan was required, to fix herself, or her husband and his guest, and to go shop for them. At the family meetings, he acted as if she didn't exist, although she could feel him occasionally glance at her, as she sat at the table silent and solitary. Others would come, inquire about the baby and when it was due. She could hear it in their voices, see it in their eyes. Haughty. She thinks she's better than us all because she's carrying his child. Even hiring on one of her own clan to do her work. It hurt to know they thought that of her, that Ling was a maid, and nothing more. 

They never noticed how haggard she'd become. They never knew the real reason she stayed at the table as they milled. She wondered if Rei Huan knew, and, if he did, did he care. Always at the end she would force herself to stand and follow Rei Huan out. He would pause if she stumbled, only to continue when she did. 

She almost preferred his indifference to Ling's contempt. The mistress always found ways to belittle the wife, forcing her to do menial chores, or ones that hurt. Such as rearranging Rei Huan's bedroom, removing all her own personal things. She struck her, too, careful never to leave a mark, or to immediately cover it up. Rei Huan never allowed Ling to strike Nai Shu in his presence. The one time she did, he had struck her with a command not to do that. That night Ling found herself sleeping on the couch as punishment. 

The child continued to grow in her belly, replacing the weight she lost from the meager meals Ling allowed her. She stopped seeing her gynecologist when he mentioned it, thinking her husband would never realize that she had. She was constantly tired, which made it harder and harder to get up each morning. She forced herself to, otherwise Ling would come in and harass her. 

Her exhaustion kept her from seeing the concerned looks Rei Huan cast her, even as Ling clung to him like a leech. Ling saw, and it only made her angrier. 

When Rei Huan left on a business trip alone, Ling pounced on the chance. Her harassment turned to abuse. Nai Shu found herself constantly being pushed into things, or having various objects shoved into her. She was confined in the house, unless Ling needed something. 

Ling's final assault was probably the most wounding. She cornered Nai Shu with a knife in front of the refrigerator. She proclimed her pregnancy, denouncing Nai Shu's as inconsequential. She grabbed the wife's hair bun and sliced it off before backhanding the younger woman, the knife slicking into her cheek. Her hand raised, the knife aiming to stab into Nai Shu's gravid stomach. 

Strong fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping the downward swipe. She was swung about, more fingers bruisingly holding her shoulder before snatching the knife away. 

"Get out," Rei Huan growled. His blue eyes blazed in fury as he shoved her away, keeping himself between the two women. When she told him in her jittering voice that she carried his child. His scowl deepened. He informed her that he already knew it, she had been since he'd first taken her. While Nai Shu blinked in confusion and Ling panicked. He narrowed his eyes and leaned toward her. It wasn't his. His brother, Shun Lei Wo, he told her, said that she'd been with him before. When she hissed that he had no proof, he reminded her that he was willing to pay for a paternity test. His eyes blazed as he asked how his parents would react if they find she'd been with their youngest son, a minor. Tears welled in her eyes and she fled, never to show her face again. 

The man turned to his wife. She leaned heavily on the refrigerator, her frail body trembling violently as she stared at him. He fingered the ends of her hair, his eyes blank. Without a word he took a rag and pressed her hand with it to her profusely bleeding cheek. He guided her out of the house and into the car. The drive to the hospital was made in silence, the only sound being her muffled sobs. 

**** 

Ching Che's sobs quieted. He burbled happily at her as Nai Shu lay him down, gazing at her with his father's blue eyes. She gently rocked the crib, until the burble faded into a contented sigh and silence. She smiled and continued rocking. He was a blessing to all the torment, much as he looked like his father. She headed back to her own bed, a few steps away and froze as she felt eyes watching her. 

Rei Huan was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his massive, bare chest. She nodded at his soft inquiry, lowering her eyes. The next she knew his strong arms wrapped around her. She froze, whimpering in sudden fright. he sighed and released her, taking a step back. Since Ling, he hadn't touched her anymore than necessary, aside from a small kiss as he held his newly-born son, in the presence of their parents. Even that was a necessity. Now the required time to allow her to heal was over. Tears of fright ran down her cheeks as she backed away, her breath coming in sharp gasps. 

Her husband watched her forlornly for a moment, before reaching out and grabbing her, halting her steps. he pulled her back to hm, ignoring her frightened pleas. One arm slid around her bony shoulders as the other clutched her around the waist. He held her head against his shoulder, stifling her sobs as he pushed her to the bed. She had kept to the guest room for this very reason. He surprised her, however, by whispering in her ear, his voice gruff and choked. 

He told her how terrible a husband he had been, blaming her and beating her for things that weren't her fault. He had betrayed his vows, by sleeping with Ling. She did terrible things to her, his wife, and he had turned his bck. He had to pause then as his voice trembled, threatening to break. _He'd_ done terrible things to her. He unwrapped his arms, propping himself on them to gaze down at her. She blinked in surprise at the tears in his eyes, threatening to break loose. He had no right, he said, no right to ask her to forgive him. He just wanted a second chance, to make things right with her. If she hated him, then he deserved it. His face hovered closer, and she watched his lips tremble as he promised never to be so cold again. 

She gasped as his lips brushed her neck. Her thin hands clutched his shoulders, and he paused, his breath tickling her neck. Time stood still as they both waited. She could hear his heart beating and slid her hand down his chest to feel them in her fingertips. His skin was smooth and warm, a fact she never noticed before. He continued to hold still as the fingers of her other hand made their way to his muscled back. A sudden roughness caught her fingers attention, and she gingerly touched them. This too she never knew. Scars. Three of them that ran diagonally down his back. Gently running her fingers over them, idly wondering how much they had hurt, she spoke, her voice a bare whisper. She kept her eyes on the fingers stroking his bare chest, aware of his intense blue eyes watching her. After what seemed forever to her, he replied. They were nothing. Just old training scars from when he was younger. she had nodded acceptance of that, not wishing to argue. 

Silence enveloped them as she pulled her hands away, clasping them to her chest, watching him watch her, waiting. He finally broke the silence with a groan of frustration. For a moment, she thought he would attack her again. She was honestly startled, again, when he pushed away and sat on the far end of the bed, his shoulders slumped, head hanging, radiating his dejection. He leaned his weight on one knee, using his other hand to rub his forehead, masking his eyes. 

He repeated that he had no right, almost to himself. He made to get up. She struggled to sit up, one hand reaching out to touch him. 

"Anata." 

He froze, his eyes focused on the floor. He was scared, she realized with some trepidation. Scared of her rejection. Her hand found his arm, curling lightly around it. Had he been this scared that first night? Afraid of something he didn't know about? She'd heard that Shuu Rei Huan was honorable on dates. Could it be that he'd never touched a woman's body? She tugged him to her and he came willingly, burying his face into her chest, his arms wrapped around her again. She clutched him to her, her eyes distant in thought. He had been so tense, she realized, throughout the whole ceremony. He must have been so frightened to be forced into this, as much as she, or more so. She didn't have to do anything, he was the one who needed to act. His violence must have been his outlet for that tension. She quietly wondered what could have put such a fear into this strong man's heart, making him no more than a sobbing child who needed reassurance. 

She had been so scared that night, she hadn't even thought of responding to his exploring touches. She hugged him tighter, entangling her fingers in his thick hair. If she had, would it have turned out different? He definitely had reacted to Ling, but that was because that woman had displayed herself, and rubbed herself against him, any chance she could. She closed her eyes, tears seeping through as she realized how foolish she had been. They both had been. 

She was aware of his quickened breath as he raised his head and began kissing her lips. She responded, relaxing into him. She would learn from her mistake, she thought as he pulled at her clothes. He nudged her legs apart, pressing himself against her needfully. She whimpered involuntarily, and, while he didn't stop, he whispered in her ear, reassuring her, promising not to hurt her. 

With his unusually gentle way, the pain was brief, and soon turned into pleasure. She was here to satisfy his physical needs. To bind their families with a son. Maybe they could both learn to care, to love, just as she had learned from her unresponsiveness. He had been as forced into this as she, she could forgive his anger. 

She brushed his long bangs back, distracted momentarily at the gleam underneath his hair. She blinked in surprise as the kanji 'GI' glowed briefly on his head, before winking out. She brushed his sweaty forehead where the writing had been. When she would have asked him about it, his fingers had distracted her as they danced across her skin. Her hand returned to clutching his hair when he captured her lips in a lustful kiss. 

She was beginning to see what Grandfather had seen. She closed her eyes, knotting her fingers in his hair as she lost herself in the moment. Maybe she could see his fairness, his justice, herself now. 

**** 

Nai Shu sleepily opened her eyes. She focused them on the bedside clock, and immediately decided it was too early to be awake at six. She turned on her side, pulling the blanket up as she noticed the chill on her bare skin, her back to the window. 

She gazed at the man beside her. His thick hair fell about haphazardly, brushing his shoulders. She lightly ran her finger over his bare skin, to the blankets at his waist. She smiled as he shivered slightly. Always, he had pulled something on to cover his nudity before, as if he were embarassed. He mumbled in his sleep and reached for her, relaxing as his fingers found her. She smiled and slid closer, resting her head next to his. He mumbled again, her name, his fingers tightening around her arm. Tugging the blanket to his shoulders, she closed her eyes in contentment, listening to his breathing. Waiting for Ching Che to wake them both up. 


	6. Reason

Call of the Yoroi

**Call of the Yoroi**

**Chapter 5**   
**Riyu**   
**(Reason)**   


Fire flashed from between long teeth, scorching the ground by the white spirit. 

"Another has awakened! Why was he not stopped?" 

"I beg you forgiveness, my Lord." 

"What choice have I until Arago is revived. You did however rid us of the monk." The monstrous head smiled evilly. "I look forward to seeing Arago and you fight. Where is your other self." 

"Acquiring two more." 

"Is the latest ready yet?" 

"No, my Lord. Give him a day." 

"How long before you finish?" The white form lowered his head. 

"About four months, then we'll have all of them. In the meantime the last Samurai Troopers can be trained." 

"Good, begin on Kongo." 

"Who do you wish to train them?" The teeth were bared in a grin, before the demon's head lifted. 

"Send for the prisoners. Perhaps they are willing to be more cooperative now," the metallic voice laughed. A lizard-like creature scrambled to do his bidding. 

**** 

Jun followed Higa into the kitchen, holding the yellow orb the wearer of Rekka had given him. The two sat down, facing one another. 

"Why did you bring me here? And what's this for?" 

A smile touched Higa's lips. "Watch." The younger composed his expression, holding two finger of one hand before his face. Softly he began to chant. he reached out a glowing red hand and put it over Jun's, curling the man's fingers around the orb. 

Jun watched in fascination as the red glow transferred to his own hand, changing to yellow. The glow slowly traveled up his arms, leaving it numb. Jun closed his eyes, lost in the ecstasy of this spell. 

Higa cracked an eye open, observing Jun's shuddering form. He smiled inwardly. His Sensei would be pleased. 

After a while Higa lowered his hand, the glow leaving both him and Jun. Jun opened his eyes, as if just waking. He looked down at his now empty hand. Brown armor covered it. Jun's jaw dropped as he looked down at himself to find more armor. He looked up at Higa, who smiled. 

"A long time ago the sole daughter of the warrior Koma Toshitada married into the Yamano family. That warrior was later known as..." Jun quietly interrupted him, his voice a reverent whisper. 

"Shutendoji..." Higa smiled, and nodded. 

"He is your many times displaced grandfather." Jun hugged himself, remembering the ill-fated day that Shuten had died. His head dropped, his hair covering his face. Quietly he rocked, lost in remembered grief. A cold, wet nose pressed against his cheek. The young man wrapped his arms around the white tiger's neck, burying his face in the thick fur. The undergear dissolved, leaving him in his clothes once again. 

You are not yet ready to bond with your yoroi completely.> Jun lifted his head as Byakuen pulled away. One steely brown eye focused on the man. Don't tell the Shinsei Troopers.> Jun's eyebrows bunched up in confusion, but before he could speak, the tiger clarified. Your Trooper-nichantachi.> 

"Why?" he asked. Higa grinned, but again it was the tiger who spoke. 

A surprise for them.> The tiger stood as cries burst from the living room. 

Jun rushed out in alarm. 

Youja crowded the living room (again), fighting the outnumbered Shinsei Troopers. With a furious roar Byakuen launched himself into the fray. Higa joined him, calling forth Rekka, becoming the monster again as it faded from metal to hide. 

Touma and Seiji had called their yoroi, fighting for their daught and wife respectively. Ryo hadn't had time to call his yoroi, while Shuu still wore his. 

Touma scowled as he sliced down another empty armor. He had no room to shoot an arrow, at least not accurately. He scowled fiercely as another youja tried to reach past him for his daughter. It met, instead, the bladed ends of his bow. He kicked another away, wondering at how easy this seemed. 

Jun's pained scream drew his attention from the advancing soldiers. He caught a glimpse of the younger man's pale face when Byakuen's warning yowl made him turn, bringing his bow up. The youja's long spear swept under his bow, scratching Touma's yoroi. Tenku howled in his mind, lashing out automatically. 

Touma had space to breath for a bare second before the mindless youja filled in the hole left by their dead companions. They pulled him into their numbers, their weapons biting into his yoroi. He screamed as they reached for his daughter. 

Byakuen plunged in, grabbing up the small child and vaulting over the youja. Byakuen landed on one youja, growling fiercely past the girl. 

Touma struck down another shell automatically, his eyes fixated on the white tiger. The double shriek from his and Nasuti's room blew through the full house. A youja's fist collided with the tiger's jaw. The girl's shrill cry was quickly silenced as a familiar figure took her into his green armored arms. They vanished, the serpentine eyes of the Masho briefly meeting Touma's. 

With an angered shriek, Tenku wrenched power from Touma, releasing it in a blast of wind that tore apart the youja. 

Touma wearily rested his silver bow on the ground. The fallen bodies of the youja crumpled into dust, then to nothing. Ryo leaned against the couch, still yoroiless. His face was hidden, but his pain was obvious as he clutched his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. The Kongo yoroi dissolved from Shuu's form, and he collapsed, drained. Seiji looked up from where he leaned on his sword, glancing at Touma and Ryo, but his gaze settled on his wife. 

Samantha cowered behind Jobi, her hand covering her face, shaking slightly. Jobi licked at the long shallow slash along her leg, before turning to nudge Samantha's shoulder. Seiji approached her, kneeling and putting an arm around her shoulders. She yelped, startled and pulled away from him, staring at his armored chest. 

"Where's Shin?" Ryo gasped, suddenly, wincing as an injudicious movement sent pain through his chest. 

"He wasn't in the fight," Higa commented, his yoroi dissipating. 

Touma instinctively reached across the bond all the Troopers shared. Tenku questioned his motives, delving through his mind for an answer. 

Go?> 

Touma acceded, closing his eyes as Tenku took him wherever Shin went. 

**** 

"Akira!" Touma opened his eyes to the desperate sound of Shin's voice. "Akira." 

He stood amidst a bloody ruin. He averted his eyes, fighting back the bile that rose at the sight of the bloody corpses. Their smell he could not avert. After a few desperate gasps, he retched. 

"Aki-" Shin, armored in Suiko, stopped, staring at Touma. "Touma?" 

The other man straightened, his hand covering his mouth and nose as the smell of vomit reached Shin's nose. Shin wrinkled his nose. The voice spoke to him again, and Suiko glowed. A whorl of water exploded from Shin, cleansing the room. The smell of death was replaced by the salty smell of the sea. 

"Shin, why are you here? What happened?" Touma asked once he could breath clearly again, stepping over to his friend. Shin chewed his lips, looking at the kitchen. 

"I-I-I don't know," he finally cried, his tenor voice breaking. "I can't find Akira!" 

"Akira? Your son?" Shin nodded, rubbing at his face with an armored hand. "Was that Yumeko?" He gestured vaguely at the feminine corpse. Unexpectedly Shin pulled his hand away, his face blank. Touma reached out, worried that he might break down. 

"Yes." Was his simple reply. Touma lowered his hand at the cool look on the man's face. "But I need to find Akira!" Tears once again filled his eyes. 

Evil.> 

Touma blinked. That wasn't Tenku, it sounded like Shin, but the voice was so much deeper. 

Here Evil.> Tenku agreed. 

Shin screamed, yanking his helmet off and throwing it away. 

"Get out of my head!" he screeched, clawing at his ears. 

Touma grabbed his wrists. "Shin calm down!" Suiko wailed, and Shin's cries increased. Tenku snarled, releasing a pulse of energy into Shin, making his yoroi vanish. Shin fainted, Touma caught him before he could hit the floor. Tenku continued roiling in the back of his mind. 

Suiko Wearer's blood gone. Evil. Reject Shinsei Suiko. Home.> 

Tenku angrily wrenched power from both Troopers, sending them to the old Yagyu mansion. 

Touma droppped Shin, slamming into the ground beside him. He gasped for air, his vision clouded, and grey. His blood pounded in his ears, his entire body shook. He was barely aware of Shin convulsing beside him. He lashed out when Ryo approached him, unable to recognize him. 

"Touma, daijoubu. We're here." Seiji's calming vice reached him, in his disoriented state. A soothing warmth envelped both Touma and Shin, sending them into a deep healing sleep. 

Seiji sighed, treading over to kneel next to Ryo. Kourin reached its fingers through his mind, tearing strength from him to heal Ryo. 

Not brother.> was its reply to his question as Ryo raised his eyes, the pain fading from them. Friend, not brother.> 

Seiji decided not to argue with it for the moment. There were more important matters, right now. 

"Ryo, help me get them upstairs to their rooms," Seiji said, indicating Shin as he lifted Touma. "Jun, Higa, could you two get Shuu?" 

"Sure leave us with the heaviest," Jun grumbled even as he gripped one of Shuu's arms. 

"Byakuen-sensei can help us." The tiger rumbled and allowed the boys to lay the man across his back. 

A breeze wafted through Seiji, and he froze, his pale eyes catching sight of a ghostly figure in the dark room. 

"Anata?" Samantha queried. At that same time JOY seized them both. Samantha paled, the door slipped out of her finger, swinging shut and locking. Seiji couldn't move as the wind wrapped its arms around him. Touma moaned as light fingers of air brushed his cheek. 

"Nariko." 

"No," Samantha gasped. Seiji fought the wind to see his wife. Her eyes stared at Touma, the blanket moving of its own accord to cover his shoulders. His eyes then turned to the large wolf, sitting in perfect content in front of the door. 

Away!> 

Kourin exploded with power, howling at the spirit that would dare interfere with its master. Kourin flashed and Seiji blinked as his sight brightened, a white mist appearing to his eyes. It drifted, yet remained above Touma. Seiji backed away, his eyes wide in terror of what he saw. 

Shinsei Tenku Wearer's Love's Spirit.> 

"Whoooooo....." 

She wants to know who you are.> 

"Seiji, Date Seiji." He had no idea why he was listening to the wierd voice, or even what it was. 

Shinsei Kourin no yoroi, Wearer.> 

His yoroi? Seiji was distracted as the mist gathered into a humanoid form, hovering protectively above Touma. 

"Toouuuuuuuuummmmmmmmaaaaaaa!" The spirit cried. Kourin flashed warningly. 

We didn't hurt Shinsei Tenku Wearer!> 

The spirit of mist screamed, dispersing to an ethereal form. It flew around him, giving him a wide berth. Kourin hissed audibly. Seiji whipped about, realizing the spirit's goal. 

"Samantha!" His sword appeared and he was in front of his wife, slashing the white mist. He reached over and with a flick of his wrist, opened the door. 

"Get out," he ordered Samantha, not looking at her. She did so, crying out for Ryo, Jobi following her. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. 

The mist laughed, letting her by. 

Shinsei Tenku Wearer fine. Leave!> 

But... 

Promise. Go!> 

"Seiji?" Ryo appeared at the door. The mist laughed, reaching out to the wearer of Rekka. 

"Abunai!" Seiji lunged at Ryo, knocking his friend back. The mist's howl echoed in his ear. 

Shinsei Tenku Wearer safe. Shinsei Kourin no yoroi watch. Promise.> 

Kourin dissolved itself in a burst of sparks, causing Ryo to shudder when they touched him. Seiji stared into the now empty rooom, Touma the only person in their, resting peacefully in his bed. 

"What was that about, Seiji-kun?" Samantha asked, wrapping her arms about one of his. 

"I'm not sure," he replied softly. The blonde stiffened as Samantha buried her face in his shoulder. 

"That was Nariko," she sobbed. Seiji drew her closer, rocking her shaking body. Ryo blinked. 

"Another spirit?" Seiji nodded. Ryo ground his teeth. "How many of those damned things does Touma have?" 

Three.> "Three," Seiji answered without thinking. Ryo gave him a wierd look and he could feel Samantha watching him warily. 

"Shinsei Kourin's right. There's one in Shinsei Suiko and Shinsei Kongo's room," Higa commented. Jun blinked at the younger boy. 

"How did you know?" 

"Why do you think Byakuen Sensei refused to go into the room. He's not very fond of spirits." 

"Are Shin and Shuu safe in there, then?" Ryo asked, looking at the other closed door. Higa snorted contemptuously. 

"Do you actually think Byakuen-sensei would let them stay in there if it wasn't?" Higa cocked his head at them, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm not," Ryo paused and took a deep breath, "I'm not sure anymore. This is all so confusing." 

Higa sneered at the older man. "What without Shinsei Tenku to do your thinking are you helpless?" He turned his blazing blue eyes on Seiji. "And you too, here I thought you were the best thinker, even if your spirit isn't 'CHI.'" The emotion filled eyes focused on Ryo. "Aren't you the leader of the Shinsei Samurai Troopers? And you're just giving up?" His tone enveloped Seiji as well as Ryo. Tears filled his tiger blue eyes. "Just like oyaji gave up on Ka-chan. He left her for dead and she's been lonely all these years." The boy rubbed at his eyes, sniffing. 

"Who are your mother, and father?" Samantha asked. Seiji and Ryo turned questioning eyes on him. Indeed this question had been bothering since he wouldn't give them his family name. Higa scowled, he turned for a moment to Byakuen and nodded. 

"Ore wa Sanada Higa. Oyaji wa Sanada Ryo desu. Ka-chan wa Sanada Nasuti desu." Tear-filled eyes focused on the older Sanada. "Oyaji, ore wa omae ga dai kirai da!"(1) 

"Higa...." Ryo whispered. 

The boy dashed out of the door. 

"Matte!" Ryo raced after him. Byakuen snarled, suddenly in front of Ryo, his fur bristling, baring finger long fangs. Ryo screeched to a stop in front of him. He stared for a moment at the tiger then raised his eyes to the retreating figure of his son. "_**_HIGA!!!__**" Byakuen snapped once at Ryo before bounding after the boy. 

Ryo stared after the two figures, tears freely streaming down his face. His hand strectched out. "Higa...." 

Ryo fell to his knees. He hugged himself, unable to hold back the sobs that wracked his body. His son, his son. Why had he not seen it sooner? Why hadn't Byakuen let him know, did the tiger care more about his master's son then his master? The son he had thought lost when Nasuti died. She hadn't mentioned anything about him. Seiji put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The wearer of Rekka looked up and managed a teary smile. 

Seiji helped Ryo to his feet, patting his shoulder, offering all the comfort he could. 

"Anata, what is that?" 

The two men looked up at Samantha's question. 

"It's not a masho, ne?" the woman sidled closer to her husband, wary eyes on the bouncing figure approaching them. Kourin no Seiji adopted a defensive posture. 

"Mukara?!" Seiji blinked over at Ryo. "That's how he looked when I first saw him." 

"He should be in Tanzania, though. Didn't we destroy Kuroi Kikoutei?" 

He is not here to hurt you.> 

Now why should he believe that? 

He is dying.> 

Seiji dropped his stance and ran out to meet the African. 

Ryo and Samantha watched as the two men approached the house at a slower pace, talking softly to one another. 

"Who is this, Sanada-san?" 

"Mukara, he is the man who wore Kuroi Kikoutei. He took Seiji and I to Africa." 

"That's him?" Ryo eyed Samantha warily at her dangerous tone. 

"It was a long time ago, we'd forgiven him." 

Samantha gave Ryo a sidelong glance but said nothing. 

Ryo turned to greet Mukara. The African tackled him bodily, his lean strong fingers gripped Ryo's face. Ryo stared into Mukara's blank eyes. A dark power struggled for release, it clawed at Ryo's mind, seeking purchase. Ryo screamed as the power seeped into his mind. It seemedto struggle with another power before flowing into him, unhindered. Laughter filled his being as the new power wrapped looked up, into Mukara's clear brown eyes. A single tear made its way down the brown cheek as the man collapsed against Ryo. 

"Mukara!" Ryo shook Mukara's lean shoulders, trying to wake his old nemesis. "Mukara! Mukara!" 

"Are you okay, Ryo?" Ryo turned his tear-filled eyes to Seiji's closed ones. Seiji pulled Mukara's body away from Ryo's limp fingers, drawing his friend into an embrace. 

"What's happening to us, Seiji? It was supposed to be all over. Everything's turning upside-down. Mukara's dead, isn't he, Seiji?" 

"Hai..." 

"And Higa, my son, he's alive Seiji... all this time I thought he was... Nasuti has been here this entire time. She must have been so... lonely. If Mukara's here, what about Naria and their village. It's gone Seiji, I don't know how I know, but I do. It is. The Tauragi are dead. Is that going to happen to us? Are we all going to die? Now before our time?" 

"We destroyed the Kikoutei, didn't we Seiji? Please tell me we destroyed them." Ryo buried his face into Seiji's shoulder, unable to hold back the tears. "I don't want to go through that again. I don't want any of you to..." 

Three more pairs of arms twined about the two. 

"Everything happened so fast..." four voices told him, one indistinguishable from the the other, "it was impossible to keep up." 

"We had to have destroyed the Kikoutei. There was no way they could have survived." Ryo could feel the remembered despair in Shuu's tight grip. 

"They couldn't even stand one another, but they were linked and when we destroyed Shiroi Kikoutei, Kuroi Kikoutei was destroyed." Remembered self-doubt scratched at Ryo's being radiating from the Trooper of Trust. 

"Higa is alive, but I wonder about him." Touma's measured words hit Ryo as bad as if he had hit him while wearing his yoroi. But he said nothing, understanding the man's point. 

"We've had our warning. The youja Suzunagi imaged were real. We wouldn't have been given these yoroi and not be expected to use them." 

"Why now!" Ryo asked no one in particular. "Why didn't they do this then. Before we'd settled down. You wouldn't understand, you haven't lost your wife." 

Shin spoke up in quick defense, his tone strangely aggressive. "But Samantha's in just as much trouble. He must be scared to death that she's next. That she'll die too." Shin turned to Seiji, his eyes full of pleading, and something else Seij couldn't put his finger on. "You are, right? You do worry she'll be killed next." 

Seiji nodded, eyeing Shin worriedly, wondering what brought about this sudden desperateness. He briefly met Shuu's gray eyes, and knew he knew. "Yes, of course I am." The look of absolute relief on Shin's face only increased his worry for his friend. 

Samantha stroked Jobi's long white fur, watching her husband and his friends. Jun stood by her, a tolerant, yet envious look on his face. He gave her a sidelong smile. 

"It's so good to see them together. Nasuti and I would always be on the side, but seeing them like that and knowing they would always be friends made everything seem right." 

Samantha smiled, sadly, looking at Mukara. Maybe it's not so good. Maybe being near one another invites trouble. She kept those thoughts to herself, not wishing to alarm the younger man. 

"Perhaps we should go fix lunch... it is lunchtime, right?" 

"Hai." Jun smiled as they circumvented the five men. 

**** 

Nai Shu stood before the altar, burning incense and offering silent prayers. Shuu watched her, as he had done so many times before. Her hair drifted about her shoulders, raggedly cut. Shuu furrowed his brows. 

Shuu approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her neck. 

"Aw man, Nai, I had the wierdest dream. I dreamt you were dead, and all the kids..." He lay his head between her shoulders. "I'm glad it was just a dream." 

"Poor Anata..." her teasing voice laughed in Shuu's ear. "Poor Anata..." She turned as he raised his head. "Did you enjoy your visit? Anata?" Shuu blinked at her. "Did you enjoy leaving me again? If you hadn't left, we would still be alive. Did you enjoy touching that other woman?" __What?__ "What made you think I could ever trust you after Ling, after the way you treated me?" Her breath hissed in his ear. __No.__ 

Shuu fell back, trembling in terror, hot tears running down his cheeks. Nai Shu reached out a pale hand, running thin fingers down his cheek. Shuu gazed into her glazed eyes. She smiled, blood running down her chin from between her pale lips, mingling with the crimson already pooling from her neck. 

The living corpse fell onto Shuu's chest, laughing maniacally. 

"I hate you, Anata. You killed me. You killed __my__ children. But," a secret smile grew upon her lips. "I know your secret," she laughed into his ear. Shuu could do nothing for his limbs were weighed down. The woman in his lap threw her head back, laughing hysterically. 

"Oh, Shuu," she moaned, placing a kiss on his lips. Her cold lips sapped the warmth from him. His breath was lost before he could scream. Her cold hands slipped up to cradle his face, her fingertips could touching his temples. Ice wrapped its cold fingers around his brain. Pain exploded along his body as she touched him. 

Shuu shot up, his shoulders and chest heaving. His breath came out in puffs of steam, even though his throat felt cold and dry. He drew the blankets around his shoulders. Shuu sat there for a long time, staring at nothing. 

Soft moans drew him out of his reverie. The rustle of bed sheet called his attention to Shin in the other bed. Shuu got up, pulling his blanket with him. On quiet feet, he padded over to the bed. he reached down and shook Shin's shoulder. 

"Wake up. Shin, wake up." 

Shin jerked away, his eyes wide in fright. He looked around, but his eyes returned to Shuu. 

"It was just a dream, Shin, daijoubu." Shuu pat the other's shoulder in comfort. 

"Akira," Shin cried. 

"Is Akira dead?" Shuu asked softly. 

"Wakarimasen.(2) I didn't find his body. But, what if he is? I'll never forgive myself." 

"And Yumeko?" Shin scowled at Shuu. 

"That bitch is dead, I don't know who or what killed her, and frankly, I don't care." Shuu directed a questioning look at Shin. 

"Okay, so, what's the real reason she didn't come, Shin, and don't feed me that crack about her visiting her sick mother." 

A cold look settled on Shin's face. "Mitsuru was visiting." Shuu flinched, Mitsuru, he knew, was the family's physician. A maniacal smile touched the edge of Shin's lips. "He was torn apart, she just had her throat slit," disappointment colored his voice. 

Shuu sighed. "Do you know how long they've been..." 

"No, and I don't want to know," he replied smoothly. 

"We'll find Akira, I promise. I think whoever took Ching Che and Higa is behind all this." 

"And Kayura," came a soft spoken correction. 

"Kayura?" Shuu asked, turning to the door. Touma stood in the doorway, with the others behind him. 

"Kayura was taken during that fight," Seiji informed them. 

"The Masho are involved. Naaza was the one who took her," Touma agreed, a hard edge that almost made the others pity the Doku Masho. 

"So why don't we go to the Youjakai and get them back." Shuu demand, a statement, not a question. Shin and Touma were quick to agree. Ryo lowered his eyes, wanting to see his son, but he felt so bad. Higa was right, he'd abandoned Nasuti. 

"We can't." 

"Why not?" Shin demanded of Seiji. 

"We can't get there." 

"How do you know?" Touma inquired sharply. 

"I tried last night." Samantha raised her eyebrows, so that's what he'd been up to. Jobi twitched an ear "Kourin didn't understand where I wanted to go. Shin, Shuu, you try it. Remember Arago's palace?" Both Shin and Shuu shot the blonde dark glares. "Try to go there. Just like we did that once, he told them, referring to that one time they'd visited the Youjakai after the battle wit Arago. The Masho had been generous hosts, but Kayura made it plainly known that the Troopers didn't belong there. It was one reason they didn't mind losing the original yoroi. Now, they might regret that decision. 

Shuu and Shin pictured the temple beside Arago's palace. They could feel their yoroi reaching through their minds. The sentient powers flailed about unable to comprehend, much less comply with their wearers' wishes. 

"So could you?" Seiji asked when they opened their eyes. Shin and Shuu shook their heads, disappointed. 

"It might be..." Touma began softly. "It might be that the yoroi can only go to places we've taken them. 

"Then how did I get to my house?" Shin asked. 

"I think it's because we've lived there while we've had the yoroi, even though we never used them." Touma postulated, stroking his chin with a finger with a finger. "And Tenku... Tenku pulled the image from Suiko." 

"So what do we do? I want my son back." They had decided the previous night that they'd all go home already. Now Shuu questioned it. 

Ryo sighed. "We do just as we planned last night, Shuu. We go home, settle thing there and come back. Seiji, do you still think you can do that?" 

Seiji nodded. "It'll be no problem. Besides if all else fails, I'll teleport us back here. I believe this is more important than any laws." The others nodded agreement. 

"I wish you'd let me come," Jun complained (again). Touma ruffled the younger man's hair. 

"We really don't want to put you through that again, Jun-chan." 

"Awww, Touma, you know I can handle myself." Plus, I have yoroi too now, he thought to himself. 

The older Troopers still nayed him coming back. They picked up the suitcases they had packed and departed for their respective homes. 

**** 

"They _**WHAT**?!_ I thought I said not to let them leave!" 

The dark form bowed its head in the face of its master's wrath. "I beg your forgiveness, but they left before I could intervene." 

A white form appeared in front of the dark presence. The newcomer bowed her head, large ears flicking to the other beside her. 

"Great Lord, they will return. We still must wait. In the mean time it will be best to prepare the others." 

Teeth snapped angrily at the beast spirit. "You dare to presume to order __me__ around? You are not one of my subjects, to even ask me of anything is arrogance. You report to Kokujiro, and, if they deem it important enough,_ _they__ bring it to my attention." 

The white spirit bowed. "Forgive me, Eternal Lord." 

"Get out of my sight, Ningenbutsu.(3)" Fire flashed as midnight wings spread, ready to launch the dark mass. 

The beast spirit turned on her heel, teleporting as she did. The demonic red eyes settled on the other spirit left in the room. 

"Ah, yes, Jiro," two balls of two shades of blue light coalesced before the demon. "These two are complete." The Tenku and Suiko yoroi settled to the ground. The person inside each one opened their eyesd, focusing hate-filled gazes on the other known as Jiro. As one, they two Samurai Troopers turned and knelt before the red-eyed demon, touching their forehead to the ground. 

"Yougentatsu guide us. Yougentatsu teach us. Yougentatsu protect us. In your darkness we thrive. Under your wings we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."(3) 

The hollow laughter of the dark dragon filled the chamber as the two newest Troopers were taken away by the Yami Masho.   
------------   
1. I'm Sanada Higa. (My) Pops is Sanada Ryo. (My) Mom is Sanada Nasuti....I hate you a lot old man!   
2. I don't know. (that's what it means, not that I don't know what it means ^_^)   
3. Human world thing   
4. You/gen/tatsu (Bewitching/dark/dragon); this oath (slightly revised) is borrowed from the Sword of Truth series, by Terry Goodkind, I dare not claim it, lest he send out Richard and Kahlan. I promise there is nigh much in my posession but my anime collection! 

Author's jibber: I would like to thank maryd and R-chan (though I really don't know why i should thank _her_ :P) for reviewing the story so far. Hopefully, all questions will be covered, but still ask them so I can at least cover them in the notes if not in the story itself. 


	7. A Human's Insanity Wife's tale

Call of the Yoroi

**Call of the Yoroi**

The Wife's Tale   
Ningen no Kyoki   
(Of Human Insanity) Author's Warning: Adultish situations and foul language! 

Shin sat down in the chair, his entire body trembling. His face was paled in surprise and shock. Yumeko lowered her eyes, hiding them from her perceptive boyfriend. If he saw them, her ploy wouldn't work. She didn't know how he could perceive her truths from her lies. She'd often heard that eyes were the windows to the soul. Shin-chan, a soul reader? Not likely, she laughed to herself. 

Her arms slid around her boyfriend's neck. "Shin-chan, aren't you happy?" His blank eyes turned to her. 

"Ureshii ka?" A small smile touched upon his lips. "H-hai." He pulled her to his lap to place a small, tender kiss on her lips. "Boku wa ureshii desu.(1)" She captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't argue as she drew him out of the chair to his bed. 

He was so submissive. Anyone could easily take advantage of him. She kissed the palm of his hand as he stroked it down her face. He needed her to tell him how to do things, as well as what to do. His fingers slid over her bare skin, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. The Mouri's family business would fall apart, all of the big companies would eat them up and spit them back out, leaving nothing of the small wealth his mother had scraped together for his sake. This man was too gentle for the world. He had, after all, fallen for her, believed her. At least, and she smiled at the thought, he was a good lay. 

Shin pulled her back against him, his body curled protectively around hers, one hand cradling her stomach. Yumeko scowled into her pillow as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his fingers stroking her abdomen. She wanted to go to sleep,leave me alone, she grumbled to herself. 

"Yumeko..." Forcing a smile on her lips, she turned her head to look up at him. This had better work. "Do you want to go to a doctor?" Shoot, nononononono! 

"No need for that. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm quite capable of taking myself, if I need to." Either ask the damned question or leave me the hell alone. 

Shin was silent. Yumeko tried to make herself as comfortable as she could in the position he held her in, thinking he'd fallen asleep. Dammit, if he didn't ask the fucking question soon she would... do... something not nice. She hated suspense, not knowing if her ploy had worked or not. 

"Yumeko," Shin breathed into her ears. Oh please let him ask the question or shut the hell up. "Will you marry me?" 

Bingo! She turned to him, a sincere smile on her face as she gazed up into his sea green eyes. His oh-so-trusting eyes. Damned fool. "Hai," You damned fool. He smiled and with a kiss, pulled away from her. 

Oh thank god, she could get to sleep, finally. She turned back to her pillow, trying to ignore the draft left by his absence. She allowed the smile of triumph to remain on her lips. All it took was two times, and a simple lie. Much simpler than becoming prom queen. Dammit all to hell, if only everything could have been so easy. 

Shin's hands startled her back to awareness. He followed her arm down to her hand, taking it into one of his. 

"Suki da," he murmured, slipping a ring on her finger. She moaned as his lips sought hers, but pushed his hands away. 

"Not now. Oyasumi," she told him, settling back down. She admired the ring he'd given her, the moonlight reflected off of the stone set in the ring. So trusting, so honorable. She knew it would work, all along. 

**** 

Shin peeked out the window. Yumeko watched as a bright smile lit his face. He bounded over to the door, giddy as a school boy to swing it open. 

"Shuu!" The smaller man threw his arms around the gorilla that came through the door. 

"Shin!" Massive arms wrapped around the smaller body, lifting it a foot of the ground. 

Yumeko wrinkled her nose at the gorilla who held her fiancé. She watched as they wrestled, one for freedom, the other to keep his grip. 

A small, dark-haired, dark eyed woman stepped into the doorway carrying a car seat. Yumeko eyed her slight form, as she compared it to the gorilla she came with. The woman who could be Nai Shu turned to close the door. Yumeko narrowed her brown eyes at the woman. 

Shuu put Shin down and turned to take the heavy looking carrier from the other's finger. Shin flashed his rarely used mischievous grin. 

"This lovely woman must be Nai Shu." He took her into his arms, tipping her back and giving her a kiss, full on the lips. Yumeko watched her stiffen with burning eyes. Shuu however, being closer acted first. He reached out a hand and smacked Shin on the back of his head, almost making him drop Nai Shu. Shin steadied her and straightened, keeping his arm round the blushing woman. He leveled his playful eyes on Shuu, daring him to try something. 

Shuu met the other's challenging eyes and set the carrier on the couch. He strode over to Yumeko. He grinned down at her, the same mischief that had been in Shin's eyes affecting his own, and hugged her. 

"Hajimemashite, Yumeko. Yoroshiku shimasu." He tipped her back to kiss her lips. At least that was his intent. 

The flat of her hand collided with his cheek. "Don't touch me, Saru.(2)" She turned on her toes and stormed into the kitchen. 

Shin wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands cradling his stomach. "Gomen, Yumeko. He was only joking." She shoved him away, never turning from the stove. 

"I don't care. He shouldn't have done that. I don't like being touched by apes, Shin. 

"Yumeko..." he started in a scolding tone, but she whipped about. 

"I'm not very fond of you friend, Shin. Now excuse me, I'll settle them in." She paused at the door, turning her head slightly to watch him. "How did you meet that gorilla, anyways?" 

Shin never raised his eyes as he answered. "I'm still not quite sure," he told her. She snorted and left the kitchen. 

The living room was quiet as Nai Shu played with her child. Shuu was nowhere in sight. 

"Where's Shuu?" 

"Getting the suitcases," she said, softly. 

"Well, come on, let me show you to your room, so you can unpack." Nai Shu blinked up at Yumeko. 

"But I cannot leave Ching Che by himself." 

"I'll watch him," Shin volunteered, stepping up to take the infant. 

Yumeko didn't object. Nai Shu picked two suitcases up and followed Yumeko to the guest room. A few moments later Shuu poked his head in. 

"Is this our room, ladies?" he asked with a bright smile. 

"Hai," came the two replies, one soft, one loud. He strode in, carrying the last of the suitcases. He set them down, making a big show of wiping his forehead. Remembering what Shin had said about the gorilla's appetite, Yumeko spoke up. 

"Why don't you go play with your son, so that Shin may finish dinner." 

"Oh yeah. Hey Shin!" he called in a loud voice leaving the room. 

"I'm sorry about the way Anata acted, I've been told that he and Shin could be quite the pair," Nai Shu said softly. Yumeko snorted, sitting in an available chair, while the other woman unpacked. 

"He's beaten you, hasn't he?" she asked the chinese girl. Nai Shu paused, looking up at Yumeko, a guarded look on her face. 

"That's none of you business, and even if it was, he never meant it." 

"I'd call that quite meaningful," Nai Shu's thin and flew up to cover the scar on her cheek. "And those too." Yumeko gestured to the fading bruises on the woman's arm. 

"Those..." Nai Shu paused, biting her lips. "These aren't his fault," she stated, lowering his eyes. 

"You're protecting him? Why? Any man who does that doesn't deserve to live. So why defend him. He needs to be taught his place you can't let a man beat you around like that..." Nai Shu suddenly snapped to life, her dark eyes snapping. 

"How dare you judge him! You don't know him, you don't know all the circumstances it wasn't his fault! This was an accident." Nai Shu ran a finger along the thin scar across her cheek. "And these were my fault." 

"You don't understand! He's misleading you. No man would do that if he loved you!" Nai Shu's eyes glistened with tears. 

"I never claimed that he loved me. I had no choice in my husband and he had just as little about me. We respect one another now, and I refuse to listen to you. You're not even married yet!" Yumeko leaned forward, across the bed, grabbing Nai Shu's arm and pulling the other woman closer. Her eyes were narrowed, but that did nothing to quell the fire burning in them. 

"That's what my mother thought. Then my father put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. She acted around him, just like you do. Edgy. Wary. Your eyes never leave him when he's in the room. 

"You don't understand," Nai Shu said, refusing to look at Yumeko. "Anata's not like that. I know he doesn't look it, but he's really very gently. Even when he's mad, Shuu-sama is not a violent man." 

Yumeko watched as the other women left, then quickly retreated out the back door, before Shin could search her out. She knew he would. He always did when even she did things he considered stupid. She refused to listen this time, men as far as she was concerned, were only good for one thing. 

**** 

Yumeko stepped out of the shower. She ignored Shin who brushed past her to take his own shower. She quietly brushed her hair, stepping into the darkened living room. Shuu lounged on the couch, one foot resting over the arm of the couch, the other on the ground, as he deftly tossed popcorn in his mouth. He eyed her before turning back to the glowing screen world. Nai Shu was nowhere to be seen. 

She placed her elbows on the back of the couch, letting her hands rest on his muscled shoulders. 

"Saru," she whispered in his ear, "where's Nai Shu?" 

"Getting Ching Che ready for bed. Why?" He turned his head and jerked back when his nose brushed hers. She smiled slyly, circling around the couch to sit in his lap. 

"Shin-chan's in the shower, so that means we're all alone." His eyes widened as she slid her arms around his neck. "Saru," she breathed into his ear. 

The next thing she knew she was sprawled out on the couch, with his face bare inches from hers. She blinked in surprise at his scowl, and quickly composed herself. That's right Saru, show all your violence. He made a fist in her hair. 

"You're drunk, go to bed." He straightened, casting a glare at her before heading for his room. He paused, not turning as he spoke to her. "If I ever hear about you doing this again, then I'll..." He took a deep breath and proceeded toward his room again. 

When Shin stepped out of the bathroom, Yumeko lay in the bed. He was ready for bed, for the most part. He usually was. He said that taking a shower before bed was relaxing. Yumeko didn't really care, she just hoped he wasn't too tired. 

"Are you asleep?" he asked in his softest voice, one hand resting on her hip. She turned, shaking her head. "Good." 

To her surprise, and disappointment, he asked her to tell him what she said to Nai Shu. 

"It really wasn't anything, Shin-chan. Just some idle conversation." 

"She acted very upset." 

"It was nothing, Shin-chan. Oyasumi." What a turn off. 

Shin sighed. "Oyasumi." 

The week went by as they tend to do. The day of the wedding came and all went according to plan. Shuu was Shin's best man, and one of her old friends was Yumeko's maid of honor. It was a very simple wedding, with only a few of the closest friends and family in attendance. Shin often repeated how much he wished his mother could have been here. This of course started both Shin and his sister Saiyoko crying. Shuu did his best to keep them off that subject. During the giving of the vows, Shin and Yumeko were both solemn, although Yumeko noticed a few tears make their way down Shin's cheeks. 

After the wedding and the reception, Shuu and his wife had to leave. Shin gave both a hug thanking them for being there. Shuu returned the the embrace, drawing Nai Shu into the group hug. Yumeko pulled back when Shin tried to pull her into it, saying she refused to hug a saru. Shuu had scowled at her, hiding his face from Shin. Yumeko was not so secretive. Nai Shu, she knew, noticed, but did nothing. An idiot. That girl is an idiot, and would pay for her stupidity. 

**** 

Yumeko looked about the room. It was hers now. She laughed. Hers. 

"I'm glad you're happy. You seemed so frustrated today," Shin murmured, wrapping his strong arms around her, pulling her back against him. She laughed again, and pulled him to the bed, pushing him onto it. 

"You have no idea, my dear, trusting Shin." She walked her fingers up his face as she spoke and on the last word flicked him in the forehead. He grinned, and fell back, pulling her with him. 

"Now that we're married," he murmured in her ear, "I can order you to the doctor." 

Yumeko slid a hand down the side of his face. "There's no need to disturb Mitsuru-sensei for nothing." This was the moment she'd been waiting for. 

Shin reached up, wrapping his fingers around hers, his soft eyes gazed into hers. "My child is not nothing," he told her firmly. 

Yumeko stared for a moment before smirking. "Baka." Shin blinked. "Baka yaro.(3)" She leaned forward, putting her face in uncomfortably close proximity. "I'm not pregnant!" 

An uncertain smile twitched his lips. "Don't joke, Yu-chan." 

"Joudan ja nai."(4) 

"You said..." his voice broke in disbelief. 

"I lied." 

He pushed her away, sitting up, his eyes wide. 

"I lied, Shin-chan. You're just too trusting," Yumeko said, standing up from the floor where she'd been sent sprawling. 

"Usotsuki." (5) 

"Shinjitsu desu,"(6) she spat. 

"Why would you lie about that?" he asked, staring blankly at her. 

"To get you to marry me," she said. 

"I would have done so, anyways." Tears filled his sea green eyes. 

"I couldn't wait that long." 

"Why didn't you ask?" 

"I wouldn't have been able to get those words out of my mouth, much less my throat," she hissed. 

"Why?" He rose to his feet. 

"Because, I don't like you. You're far too trusting, Shin-chan." She took a step back as he advanced on her. Nothing prepared her for his next move. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in her ears. She touched her cheek, where he'd slapped her. 

"I __love__ you, Yumeko!" It was his one last grasp. 

"Well, I __don't__ love you!" He staggered back as if she had just hit him. He refused to look at her. "It's not like you're can do anything about it. We're married now." The look he gave her nearly sent her into a panic. "Oh I see! Not even married a day and already thinking of breaking our vows?" His eyes dropped. She grinned. "Yeah, sure, go ahead, betray your mother. She tried to raise you right, but..." 

Yumeko staggered back, a hand clutching her other stinging cheek. The fury in his eyes was as undeniable as that in his hand. 

"Leave. My mother. Out of this!" he said, his chest heaving in fury. 

"Baka!" she snapped. "Either way, you and your money ar mine! Either way I fucking HATE you!" 

Shin collapsed against the bed, sobbing. Yumeko snorted and turned to leave. She paused as a soft blue light shone on his forehead. She took a closer look, and decided her eyes were deceiving her. He didn't have the kanji 'Trust' on his head earlier. Must have been some trick of the light. She'll have to remove the cause later. She stormed out of her bedroom, leaving her husband to his tears.   
--------------   
1. I'm happy   
2. Ape   
3. Stupid bastard.   
4. It's not a joke.   
5. Liar.   
6. It's the truth.   
Author's note: I tried to make you not like her. For anyone who was a prom queen, don't kill me! I was just trying to show how twisted she was! Honest! And thanks to Red for reviewing my page! *begins to grumble* and R-chan. *to the sky* Do I really have to thank her? Come on! 


	8. Tragedy Abounds

Call of the Yoroi

Call of the Yoroi   
Chapter 6   
Higeki Takusan   
(Tragedies Abound)

  
  


The woman cried out, her fingernails digging into her husband's pale hand. He reached over with his free hand and smoothed her clinging brown hair from her sweaty brow. His pale worried eyes watched the instruments monitoring her. 

Kourin hummed in his head, background noise to its wearer. He opened the link to Touma, letting him know how things were going. The others were not allowed in the room, because they were not family, and the doctors were worried about her condition. He had trouble convincing them to let him stay in there. He couldn't even communicate with the others, Kourin didn't say anything, but wouldn't respond to his requests to speak to the others. Jobi was there, Seiji couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. Kourin suddenly snapped to life. 

EVIL!> 

The tigers appeared, one black, one white. The white tiger eyed Seiji before turning to the laboring woman. 

"Byakuen? Kokueno?" 

EVIL EVIL EVIL! AWAY!> 

The tigers rose to their hind legs, resting their huge paws on the bed. Samantha's eyes turned to the white tiger's brown eyes, then the black tiger's golden eyes. 

"Seiji....kun..." she gasped. Another contraction seized her, replacing words with a pained cry. 

Kokueno's golden eyes turned to Seiji as he was facing the Trooper. 

Go away.> Seiji blinked at the two tigers. The doctor cowered in a corner, the nurses had already scattered, so the other Troopers would be here shortly. 

"Why should I? She's my wife." Seiji found himself unable to move as he leveled eyes with the tiger. 

Her life is now....> 

OURS!> the two tigers bellowed to what would be the heavens if the ceiling hadn't been in the way. 

"NO!" A blast of pure force slammed Seiji into the wall. He lay there, dazed, as the tigers turned back to his wife. 

"Samantha," he sobbed as her scream ripped through him. 

_Taiyo no Hikari_ 

The others came in at that time, and were met with the demonic armor of Rekka. 

_Tamashii no Kotoba_ 

Seiji rose to his feet, recognizing the power surrounding him. Touma had already called his yoroi. As he watched, Suiko and Kongo solidified around Shin and Shuu. 

_Inazuma Atsumetara_ 

Touma shoved Ryo out of the way when Rekka no Higa sent a blast of fire towards him. The conflict was evident on Ryo's face. He was unable to fight his own child. 

_Suihei ni Chiheisen_ 

Seiji's eyes rested on his wife. Above her floated an orb, and Seiji knew that was her spirit. Her dead eyes gazed at him blankly. 

_Watashi ni Chikara_ 

The armor of Kourin settled on Seiji. The Kourinken appeared in his hand. He approached the Masho who held his child. 

"Anubisu, give me my child." Seiji held out his hand. 

"Come and get him Kourin," Anubisu taunted. Seiji didn't halt his advance. 

"Jobi, I command you, show yourself." 

At the Yami Masho's order, the white wolf appeared. 

"Shed your skin and reveal your true form." 

The wolf howled as her body shattered into pieces like glass. A being of white light rose up from the broken body. Neither male nor female, a true spirit beast. The white wolf turned golden eyes on Kourin. 

"Jobi? I thought you were supposed to protect Samantha." The wolf laughed. 

It says, only for a little while.> 

"Leave Rekka, Jobi will finish this." The demon Trooper cast a hateful glare at his elders, but vanished in a flash of red as Anubisu faded into the darkness, still holding Seiji's child. 

"Matte!" Seiji's cry was ignored. 

"Kisama!" Seiji slashed at the spirit beast. The wolf wailed as the sword shattered its ethereal shoulder blade. Seiji adopted a defensive stance, knocking the beast's head away. 

"You were supposed to protect Samantha! Why didn't you stop them." 

Your woman is gone.> 

Seiji froze, unable to accept that. No... 

The spirit wolf shook Tenku's arrows out, sending a blast of pure energy towards the other four. They protected the still unarmored Ryo. Jobi then turned to Seiji, charging again, despite its shattered leg. 

It says, only until its master says.> 

"ANUBISU!!!" Power exploded from the Kourin ken, slamming the wolf into the far wall. The spirit writhed, losing form for a moment. 

Jobi, quit playing with them and come.> The two tigers, with Samantha's orb between them, vanished. 

"NO!" Jobi regained its spirit form, fading away. 

Seiji stood there. Ryo approached Seiji, unable to see past the curtain of hair that had fallen from under the helmet. The wearer of Kourin turned to the others. He blinked. A single tear streaked down his cheek. 

**** 

The Yami Masho bowed to the demonic creature. His eyes remained on the floor. In his arms he held Kourin's child. Two youja spirits appeared behind him, creating a soft breeze that fluttered his cape. The Demon laughed. 

"Good job, you two," the two youja bowed. "Slave," the Gen Masho appeared, "take the child to the Hishashiburi. When will this one be ready?" 

"Tomorrow," the white form stated. 

"The spirit is being delivered now. They will not be able to sleep tonight, leaving them weak for the taking, my Lord." 

"Tomorrow then, Kokujiro will be revived." 

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." 

"Leave me." The demonic eyes faded into a glimmer and the candles went out. 

Anubisu remained where he was, his eyes blankly staring ahead as he recalled how he got back into this type of situation. The Demon Dragon sang beautiful words, and they trusted him. He even had Byakuen at his side. He never would have thought the Troopers' tiger was in any way connected to evil. Yougentatsu had them swear loyalty to him, all except Kayura. She refused to trust him. If only he had known, she had been captured. Yougentatsu presented her to them after they had sworn loyalty to him. He could not, would not, would never, erase the sight of her beaten and battered form from his mind's eye. Yougentatsu used them, just like Arago had, but he no longer wanted to fight it. He found a reason to remain in the Youjakai. 

Jobi appeared, blurring into a feminine shape. Robes of a priestess formed around the being of light. She pressed against the Yami Masho, removing his helmet, and tossing it to the side. She wrapped her wiry arms around his neck, whispering her apologies. 

Anubisu allowed her to pull him back, to kiss his cheek. Her head suddenly snapped up, and she glared at the dark form, hidden in the darkness. 

"What do you want?" her voice held an odd accent, attesting to the fact that she was not native to either Japan, or the Youjakai. 

The dark form stood there, in silence. Its eyes blazing red. 

"I asked you a question, now answer it." 

A serpentine tongue licked the air as great white fangs were exposed. 

"Watching you, Priestess of Light. We had wondered where you'd vanished to. Enjoy your time with him, Priestess." The dark form vanished, leaving the lovers alone. 

The eyes continued to glimmer. 

**** 

Seiji stood, dust falling from him. Four other armored figures rose up behind him, but he paid them no mind. Samantha was dead. Seiji howled at the sky, and Kourin released another, larger blast. Samantha's scream echoed in his mind. Seiji could hear the scream, unable to realize it was his own. An armored hand gripped his arm, forcing him to turn. Seiji followed the turn, his fist slamming Shuu in the face, sending him flying. 

Wearer?> 

Seiji didn't respond to the yoroi. Didn't hear his friends cry his name. He saw nothing but Samantha's pale, lifeless face. They had given up so much, with only hope to cling to, at the tender age of fourteen. Seiji had suffered unimaginable tortures at the hands of Shikaisen and the mad scientist. The battle with Mukara had been a great strain on all their hearts minds and bodies. Yet again, they saved the world. They released Suzunagi's spirit, but were left with the weight of the yoroi, once again. 

Now Samantha was dead. Seiji had tipped over the brink and into the open bowels of insanity. He lashed out again, a bolt of lightning ripping its way towards Shin. The wearer of Shinsei Suiko dodged the bolt. Seiji followed the motion through, raising a hand as the tip of his sword rested on the smoking ground. Five blocks of buildings exploded from the wide beam of light that expanded from his hand. Seiji turned his blank eyes to his friends. Then his head snapped around at the sound of sirens. 

"Seiji!" four voices called out. He paid them no heed, once again, not stopping his headlong charge at the police cars. 

The Tokyo police force was surprised by this crazy man in armor coming at them, wielding a long no dachi. They shouted their warnings, but he did not halt. Their bullets did nothing when they opened fire. The man had erected a shield of some sort. With a single expert swing of his sword, he sliced one car in half. The wave of power released by the slash slammed into two more police cars before demolishing another building. 

Brother Wearer.> 

Ryo blinked. The voice sounded like Seiji, but it was so much older and deeper. 

Stop Wearer. Pull Wearer back. Wearer is not Wearer-self.> 

We help, Wearer? Brother is upset.> 

The yoroi? 

Yes.> 

Could he do anything for Seiji? 

Brother Suiko Wearer helped you when you lost your woman. Brother Kourin is lost in grief.> 

Kourin channel's emotions,> a voice similar to Touma's stated. Touma blinked, then nodded his agreement. 

"That makes sense. The yoroi are highly susceptible to our emotions. It would make sense that they also channel it." 

"But why me?" 

Because Rekka leads us, always,> four voices declared as incontrovertible fact. 

"You can do it Ryo," the three teammates agreed. 

Ryo's eyes followed the path of destruction his friend had left in his wake. He could see the trailing explosions left by Kourin's power. His vision blurred and suddenly he could see Seiji clearly. He no longer charged anything in particular, only lashing out at whatever stood before him. Even so, Ryo could see the giant dome of energy surrounding Kourin's wearer that toppled entire buildings just by brushing against it. 

_How do those people get through that?_ Shin asked, looking through Ryo's eyes. 

_Hey, yeah, look the trees aren't being affected,_ Shuu agreed. 

STOP THE KILLING!!> Kourin howled as Seiji sliced down a civilian. 

_Life, that yoroi is Light and Life,_ Touma breathed in amazement. 

_Then we have to stop him. It's not right, Seiji has always respected life! It's not right that he should take it. Stop him Ryo!_ 

_What can I do, Shuu? He's not answering me._ 

PLEASE WEARER, STOP!> 

Wouldn't Touma be better at this? Ryo approached Seiji still frantically reaching for a response.   


You are the center of everything, Wearer. You are the column that supports them all, connects them all. You are the fire that lights their way. You are the fire that warms their soul. You are the fire that boils their blood. You are the fire that speaks for them. They will follow in your footsteps as they have always done, as they will always do. Individuals who are one.> the voice was calm, soothing to Ryo's frayed nerves. Suddenly understanding, Ryo opened his mind to the sense he now identified as Seiji. 

_Kokoro hitotsu ni._ 

As he had done in Africa, he reached out to Seiji. A wall met his mental fingers. 

_Break it?_ Shuu asked. 

_No._ Touma responded. 

Ryo agreed, instead he wrapped himself around Seiji's mind. 

_Seiji,_ he murmured lovingly. 

Seiji gave a howl, turning about. His sword slashed down. There was a horrible crunch, and Seiji blinked, his eyes regaining their light. He screamed again, this one filled with anguish. He pulled Ryo onto his lap, tears finally falling on their own. Then they all were gone. He accepted the closeness, and embrace from his friends. 

"Gomen, gomen, Ryo. I... didn't mean to hurt you." 

Ryo smiled, reaching up to brush Seiji's cheek free of tears, ignoring the pain that shot up from somewhere along his abdomen. 

"Seiji..." Ryo gasped, unable to continue speaking. 

_Don't worry. I let you do this. It was the only way to bring you back._ He pulled his yoroi's robe closed, refusing to look at the blood he knew to there. Seiji's teary eyes went blank once again, but the Trooper of Benevolence could see the yoroi's power shining behind them. 

Seiji's armored hand rested over the long slash. The other's joined their hands to his. 

_We won't let you die._ 

Ryo's breathing eased. His dry mouth moistened. Rocks that had been biting into the back of his leg suddenly melted away. 

Ryo opened eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed. It was strange. He was so used to the white fire that usually surrounded them. 

It was there at Nasuti's funeral. Ryo had been the only one to see it. As they had gathered for a group hug, the fire had ignited and then faded. He never mentioned it to anyone, and hadn't seen it since. 

Black fire roared around them, spreading from him, fueled by them. A translucent darkness that cooled his wound, but warmed his skin. 

They had destroyed Kikoutei. Ryo was too comfortable to want to move, with his friends around him. 

Didn't you also destroy the original yoroi?> 

That's right. It had hurt to free themselves. However, it was necessary to save the Ningenkai. 

The Demon Armor you may destroy. You may destroy me in the future, but you must also destroy the Shiroi Kikoutei. As long as one exists, so will the other.> 

Mukara had passed the black armor to him! His eyes snapped open, but he was trapped by the fire, by his friends. Four pairs of eyes gazed at him, worriedly. They hadn't heard Kikoutei? Its laughter boomed his head. How could they not hear it? 

We destroyed you! 

Did you Rekka? Shiroi Kikoutei is connected to the Samurai yoroi. As long as they exist, so does Kikoutei. Kikoutei is linked to Kikoutei. As long as there is Kikoutei, Kikoutei will continue. Kikoutei binds itself to its wearer. You must either destroy Kikoutei or Kikoutei will destroy you.> 

"Daijoubuka, Ryo?" Touma asked, still in Tenku. Shin and Shuu were no longer visible, but he knew they were still there, unconscious. Ryo blinked at Seiji, then Touma, then Seiji again. They were in the living room. The black fire was gone, but Kikoutei still raged inside him.. He tried to move, but Rekka pressed him down, insisting he rest. As Rekka faded in a flash of fire Kikoutei spoke once more. 

To save the Ningenkai, Kikoutei must be destroyed.> 

Ryo slipped into the bliss of sleep. 

**** 

The tiger brushed his muzzle against the red armored leg. Blue eyes turned down to the tiger. A clawed hand dropped to rub the furry white head, scratching behind and between the twitching ears. The tiger moaned pleasurably for a moment, before moving out from under the boy's fingers. The head turned to look at the other eight people behind them. The black cat on the boy's other side roared a challenge at the quiet house before them. 

The armored children's features blurred, and shifted becoming more animalistic in appearance. The nine people followed the tigers to the house. 

The Sanada/Yagyu mansion was filled with silences. Its residents were trapped in their own grief, old and new. Touma's movements were slow and deliberate. The other four were upstairs, in their rooms. Shin, Shuu and Ryo were still out for the count. Seiji lay on his bed, his eyes blank. He had been that way since they had returned. Touma had to drag all of them to their rooms. He didn't know why, but he had felt unsettled, otherwise he would have left them on the couches and the floor. The feel of the two spirits in Shin and Shuu's room had sent goosebumps along his skin and chills down his spines. He knew the reason that Seiji rested on his bed. 

A breeze had blown throughout the room, despite the closed windows. Touma ran a hand through his hair, once again an untainted blue, his face unlined. He had seen it on Seiji as well, the marks of youth. Touma quietly cleaned the kitchen, his eyes blank. 

All their wives were dead now. Yumeko and Nai Shu rested beneath the earth with Nasuti and Nariko. Samantha's pale corpse lay on the couch in the living room, salvaged from the hospital rubble, and was now ready to join the other four. 

Their wives, dead, their children, taken. It would make sense that their unknown foe would choose the next attack today, or the day after. What reason had they to fight now. In the past, it was to save their families. Touma to save an already destroyed marriage. Shin to save his mother, a woman as quiet as he was. Shuu and Seiji to save their families. Ryo to save his father. 

What had they now? Touma knew now, that his parents couldn't be helped, they were both too stubborn for that. Shin's mother was dead now. Shuu's own family was dead. Seiji had denounced his family before he moved to America. Ryo rarely saw his father, he hadn't even been at his and Nasuti's wedding. 

"Kurei." 

Touma turned and his brows rose of their own accord. Seiji leaned against the doorframe, his eyes blank. Seiji's form seemed to droop. 

"We were going to name him Kurei." Touma lowered his eyes. 

"Is that really my name, Otousama?" the two men whipped about. 

Five monsters greeted the two men. On either side were the two tigers. Behind them were the Masho. One of the monsters was familiar. These were the Samurai Troopers, bonded with their yoroi. Touma and Seiji stiffened. They knew that beneath the tough hide were their children. 

Once again, Higa was wrapped within the demonic yoroi of Rekka. He grinned, baring needle-like teeth at the older men. Touma gazed at the dark blue eagle beast. At that moment, he hated Tenku. He hated Kaosu who cursed him and his friends with this fate. While he understood her, he hated Suzunagi. He... 

Hate me?> 

Yes. 

Little Tenku, Wearer's Blood?> 

What? 

Wearer's Blood has Little Tenku.> 

Yeah, that's Kayura under that hide. Maybe they could... 

They are bonded. Can't separate.> 

The warmth of Tenku wrapped around his mind in an attempt to comfort him. 

The others should be here to see their Blood.> Kourin stated. 

Touma took a step toward the younger Troopers, ignoring the Masho behind them. 

"Kayura," the eagle blinked, taking a step back. "Don't you recognize me?" 

The eagle screed, flapping her sharp wings, sending a blast of air their way. "I hate you!" 

Touma gripped the counter edge. "Why?" he cried. The demon eagle furled her wings. Her wide beak snapped close as it was stuck in the air. Shining blue eyes filled with tears. 

"You didn't come after me." A sharp pain stabbed Touma's heart as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was so scared and you never came." The urge to comfort her tore at him, but Tenku held him firmly in place. 

"I tried. I couldn't come!" 

"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed, a golden arrow plunged into his shoulder. With a cry of pain and rage, he ripped it out. 

Tenku no Kayura glared at him, a golden bow clutched in her claws. Seiji placed an armored hand on his shoulder, healing it. 

"Kurei, do _you_ hate me?" 

"You did not save mother! Now I'm going to have her!" The deer-like Kourin hissed. 

"Touma, Seiji, what's going on?" Shuu asked stepping out of his room, looking no worse for the wear. 

"Jun? Didn't we tell you to go- where did you get that?" Shin squeaked. 

Jun looked up, his eyes blank. The Oni yoroi clanked as he stiffened his stance. 

Anubisu laughed. "He's ours. He would give anything to be able to see Byakuen. We have him now. We have his Loyalty." 

"Jun!" The young man's blue eyes turned to Ryo, who leaned against the balcony as if he could just reach down and snatch the yoroi off his friend. "Remember what Kaosu told Shuten? You can choose your own master? Remember?" Jun blinked dazedly. 

Byakuen turned his head. Ryo staggered back at the sight of the tiger's red eyes. 

I am his chosen Master!> Three of the Masho leapt up to the balcony and threw the three Shinsei Troopers to the ground floor. Shuu rose to his feet, glaring at the Masho of Venom. Shin scowled at Anubisu, brushing himself off as he stood. Ryo only stared at Jun, ignoring Rajura. 

The three Masho leapt down, standing between the two generations of Troopers. Jun joined them. 

"Why are you here? Don't you have what you want?" 

No,> the tigers snarled. 

The four Masho whipped out their weapons before pouncing on the Troopers. Touma and Seiji easily shrugged Naaza and Anubisu off and held them at bay. Shin and Shuu, despite not having armored up easily dodged Jun's and Rajura's blades. 

The Samurai Troopers, instead of joining in the fray went upstairs, and into their parent's room. The two tigers guarded the stairs, watching the fight. The only one of the younger Troopers who had been left was Rekka no Higa. 

He watched the four people battle. Then his red eyes turned to Ryo. Wordlessly the boy charged his father. 

Ryo didn't know what hit him at first. But it was hard to miss the mass of red, the burning blue eyes. Ryo kicked his son away. 

"What are they doing?" Touma cried. 

"Retrieving their mothers," Anubis stated simply. 

"Nani?" 

Seiji staggered back as Kourin sobbed inside him. 

Wearer's Love!> 

Seiji gasped as a sense of loss filled his heart. "They're taking our wives!" he cried. "Out of my way!" He shoved Anubisu away. 

Higa lashed out again at his father. His head whipped about and flame roared from his ever-grinning mouth. Seiji leapt back, extinguishing the fire with a swipe of his no datchi. 

It's too late, Troopers!> one of the tigers stated. 

The spirits' howl filled the house. Howls of joy counter pointed by the children's howls of pain. 

Shin lashed out, his foot landing a heavy blow on Jun's sternum. There was a crack, and the Oni Masho staggered back, clutching at his chest. Shin ignored the young man., his head whipping up to look at his and Shuu's room. Taking their wives? 

Only the yoroi make it possible.> Kokueno's jaw dropped in a grin, his golden eyes gazing up at the rooms from which the screams came. To bind two souls into one is painful. The love of the children for their mothers makes it possible. Their love makes it possible to hate you. We have seen to that. They will no longer solely be Akira, Ching Che, Kurei, or Kayura. They will be their mothers whom you betrayed. Hate them, Shinsei Troopers. Hate your children for taking your wives, for two souls bound may never again be separated.> 

"No..." five mouths whispered in disbelief and denial. 

Shin glared at the tigers. "We can never hate them," he sobbed. "They are our children! Akira!" he screamed. "Akira! No, please don't do it!" She was a bad person, Akira. Shin blinked the tears out of his eyes. 

"It's too late, Shin," Jun said, his blue eyes hard. 

Could they have done any different? Could he have done any different? Could he have loved his wife? Would this have never happened if he simply loved that woman? Could they have done any different? If Shuu had never beaten Nai Shu? If Ryo and Seiji had been able to save their wives? If they could have gone into the Youjakai? 

No. Life is full of unexpected twists. No one person could be expected to predict them all. 

The Masho stepped back as the screams stopped. 

He hated them. The Masho. Byakuen. Kokueno. Jun. He hated them for lying to his child. Never would he hate his own child for being mislead. 

Shuu stared up at Ching Che. Blue eyes glared back. Why? He so badly wanted to know. Why do you hate me? I loved Nai Shu. I loved you. Leunz, Sun, Wufei. All of his children were precious to him. Byakuen. You traitor. 

_Ame ni Naru_   
_Watashi ni Chikara_ 

Ryo dodged Higa's claws. "Why are you doing this Byakuen?" Five pairs of eyes turned expectantly to the white tiger. 

_Umi ni Naru_   
_Kokoro no Sakebisa_ 

The tiger bared long white fangs at them. "Do you really want to know why?" 

_Suihei ni Chiheisen_   
_Yama o Kiritsu_ 

"It's because..." 

_Inochi ni Zenbu_   
_Arashi ni Mauhanabira_ 

"I hate you! Because of you, I am no longer whole! Kaosu split me, forced me to become his slave. I hate him. I hate you! You who worked for my master. This time you _will_ die!" 

_Watashi ni Chikara_   
_Suihei ni Chiheisen_ 

The nine Samurai yoroi exploded with power. 

Shinsei Suiko and Kongou settled on their wearers, embracing them like lovers. 

The bright globe expanded, reaching the roof. It tore into the ceiling, showering the older men with shrapnel. Shinsei Tenku glowed, throwing up a shield of wind. The shrapnel rebounded off the barrier, slamming into the walls, the furniture, lodging itself in whatever it hit. 

The tigers' incessant laughter taunted them from beneath the globe. It was muted by the scream of an infuriated eagle. The globe spread wings of white fire, raising a bird-like head to scream again. The globe formed into a firebird, its tail uncurling into a length only a peacock could hope to rival. Its eyes blazed and its beak opened, releasing a wave of fire. The flames roared, tearing at the shield, rending it with its hot claws. Shinsei Tenku screeched within Touma's mind, sending Touma to the floor as a sapped strength from his body to maintain the shield. 

With a sound like breaking glass, the flames shot through the barrier, burning the Shinsei Troopers. Touma lay on the ground, his face white. 

Three voices cried out in agony. With another scream of rage, the eagle's fires were pushed back by another fire. The two flames cancelled each other out. The eagle snapped its beak shut, pulling its head back. It glared at the burning figure before arching its back, dispersing, leaving only its wings. 

Blue eyes gazed out from the Kikoutei yoroi. The changes in it were numerous. It was a combination of all the animalistic yoroi. 

Fire-covered wings kept the heavy yoroi in the air with the barest of motions. Bear claws clenched and unclenched. The Kikoutei's horns branched off into an antler-like display.. The yoroi creature's mandibles rattled, creating an eerie hissing sound. Slowly the creature lowered itself. 

"Oyaji," the creature hissed at Ryo. Ryo glowered back, furious. 

Kikoutei,> the tigers moaned, bind us together.> 

The white armor glowed. The two tigers stood to either side of the Kikoutei. The glow touched the tiger, disintegrating them. Nine voices chanted together, strange words Ryo could not understand. 

A shape formed in front of the Kikoutei. It stood, humanoid in shape, animal in form. Black and white, white and black. It opened blood red eyes, flashed white fangs. A deep laughter filled the room as the creature raised a hand, sending streams of black lightning at Ryo. 

"My Lord has commanded YOUR presence!"   
----------   
Taiyo no Hikari Light of the Sun   
Tamashii no Kotoba Tongue of the Soul   
Inazuma Atsumetara Collecting Lightning   
Suihei ni Chiheisen Horizon to Horizon   
Watashi ni Chikara Power to Me 

Ame ni Naru Becoming Rain   
Umi ni Naru Becoming Sea   
Suihei ni Chiheisen Horizon to Horizon   
Inochi ni Zenbu Life to All   
Watash ni Chikara Power to Me 

Watashi ni Chikara Power to Me   
Kokoro no Sakebisa Cry of the Heart   
Yama no Kiritsu Mountain's Stand   
Arashi ni Mauhanabira Petals dance in the Storm   
Suihei ni Chiheisen Horizon to Horizon 


	9. The Heart's Wisdom Wife's tale

Call of the Yoroi

**Call of the Yoroi**

**The Wife's Tale**  
**Kokoro no Chi**  
**(Heart's Wisdom)**

It happened. Just like it always did. She had been going smoothly, without a stumble, even over the big words. She didn't even know what triggered it. Perhaps it was seeing the way her boyfriend spoke with Relena. Perhaps it was the gaze the school genius gave her. Perhaps it was nervousness. Perhaps it was all that. She didn't know. She was in the middle of a short sentence when it hit. She stuttered. 

She froze as the class reacted. The giggles; the snide jokes; everyone, including Heero. The only one who didn't was the school genius. He just gazed at her with that incomprehensible look, a single blue lock falling across his nose. She told the teacher she was done, and then beat a hasty retreat to her seat. Why, oh why did she take a public speaking course? She already knew the answer to that. Heero. 

Heero pat her arm. "It'll be alright, Baby," he told her, laughter in his voice and eyes. She smiled tightly at him, continuing to her seat. The school genius was called next and Nariko only paid half-attention to his flawless report. Nerdy show-off. Her eyes managed to stray their way over to Heero, once again, as he continued flirting with Relena. They giggled to themselves and she knew what they were laughing at. 

She turned her attention back to the front of the class just in time to see the genius go back to his seat. His clear midnight blue eyes focused on her then slid to Heero, and she remembered then that the genius was Heero's roommate. Now, what was his name again? 

****

"Sumimasen." 

Nariko stopped at the threshold of the door. A young man leaned to one side of the door, his blue hair falling in his eyes. The school genius. 

"Nan da?" The way he looked at her sent a shiver down her spine. He straightened, approaching her, his eyes never straying from hers. 

"Nariko, I have something to tell you." 

She raised one delicate eyebrow. "Oh, really?" 

"Hai. It's about Heero." She stiffened. He was already tense. "H-he's been cheating on you." 

"And exactly what does this have to do with you?" This was really no big surprise. Everyone thought Heero cheated on her with Relena. 

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, nothing, really. You just... you know... seem too nice of a girl to be around him. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

The woman's eyes narrowed. "A girl? This girl can take care of herself, thank you very much. I'll have you know that Heero and Relena are both very good friends, but he's not interested in her." 

"That's just what he says." 

Nariko fumed for a moment before whipping about and stalking off. That insensitive jerk! How dare he! What does he know! He probably didn't even have a koibito, at least no one mentioned him having one. 

Heero turned to her and she grabbed his shirt, dragging him off as she tossed an apology to his friends over her shoulder. 

"Baby, where are we going? Ooo, so want some privacy. Hey! Waitaminute! Iain'tgoingintherethat's... mmphff!" 

Nariko glared at him, her hand holding his head against the bathroom wall, and covering his mouth. "Why the hell would your smartass roommate tell me you're cheating on me?" She managed to keep her voice steady, but her eyes stung with tears. He knew how insecure she felt. 

Heero blinked, panicked for a moment, but he calmed down. Suavely he pulled her hand from his lips. "Now, don't tell me you actually believe him. Touma doesn't know a thing about dealing with people." He tenderly kissed the palm of her hand. "I would never cheat on you." 

Someone cleared her throat and the couple turned to see one of the college's administrators standing at the door, holding it open. Without a word, the gray-haired woman pointed to the kanji on the door. 

Heero blanched, blushing. He brushed past the lady without even kissing Nariko good-bye. The administrator gave Nariko a scathing look before she also exited the restroom. 

****

"Nariko-chan!" The young woman stopped, turning around. 

"Kon'nichi ha Relena-chan!" 

The blonde leaned over, clasping her knees. After a few desperate intakes of breath, she straightened. 

"Heero wanted to talk to you after school. Meet him in the usual place." 

"Arigatou Relena-chan." 

"Not a problem." Relena walked away. 

Touma glanced at her as he rushed by, his eyes unreadable as usual. Ignoring him, she ducked back into her class. 

She didn't mind meeting Heero. She sat down, pulling out her college textbook and notebook. It gave her the opportunity to ask where he'd been the other night. They were supposed to have gone on a date, but he never called to cancel it, or called back when she left a message demanding to know where he'd been. Her eyes narrowed as she furiously copied the notes. He'd better have had a good reason. 

Nariko sat on the fountain, watching the water. The sky was clear with only a few stray clouds. People wandered about the campus, ignoring the lone girl at the fountain. She sighed, leaning back on her hands. 

Heero was __LATE!!!__ 

It was going on an hour after school. Nariko sighed, standing. 

"Hey," a voice said softly beside her. She eeped, turning too fast; and lost her balance. 

A strong hand helped her sopping wet self out of the fountain. She spat out a mouthful of water, pushing her dripping hair out of her eyes. She glared the blue-haired boy. 

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on people like that!" she screeched. 

Touma scratched the back of his head, smiling placatingly. "Gomen." 

Nariko harumphed, sitting on the fountain as she took off her jacket to ring it out. Touma watched her for a moment, and she felt uneasy under his gaze. Her motions seemed awkward, as did the silence. 

His jacket settled around her shoulders, and he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her along. 

"O-oi!" She managed to snatch her purse, all she had carried with her. "Where are you taking me! Let go of my arm!" She struggled against his iron grip. She finally managed to plant her feet firm in the ground and stop herself. 

"Where are you taking me?" she growled. He blinked. "If you don't let go of me, I swear I'll scream." 

"I'm just going to my car. There's a towel there," he told her, tugging experimentally. 

"Oh, how convenient." He turned, raising his thin eyebrows. "So what? Did you calculate all this, huh genius?" 

He cast her a sidelong smile. "You don't have much of a stutter now." 

"Excuse me," she stuttered indignantly. 

His face seemed to soften. "Do you only do that when you're nervous, or upset?" 

She looked away, embarrassed. Her eyes settled on a familiar Firebird. 

"Heero! Let go of me!" She managed to snatch her arm from his hand. 

"Oi!" 

"You don't have to concern your pretty little head about me, Hashiba-san. That's my koibito's job." 

She glanced back. Touma stood there, watching her, his eyes once again unreadable. A breeze ruffled his loose green shirt. She would give his jacket back tomorrow. 

If Heero was here, then why was he in the car? Who was that with him? Nariko slowed her pace, trying to see through the glare on the windshield. 

She threw herself behind a tree, having gotten a clear view. Usotsuki. Usotsuki! Relena loved Heero. She knew that. She hadn't thought Heero loved the blonde. Nariko covered her mouth, sobbing as the tears ran down her cheeks. The still image of their passionate kiss ran through her mind. 

She shoved herself off the tree, running. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better; where she didn't have to see them together. 

****

The street was dark. Nariko shivered, pulling the jacket tighter around her. She was no longer crying but her clothes and her hair were still damp. Nariko finally stopped, leaning against a lamp post. She looked around, trying to get her bearings straight. As she continued to gaze about, she realized just how alone she was. 

"Nariko," a voice called out. She spun on her heel, fingers tightening on the pole her heart in her throat as someone jogged toward her. She readied herself to scream as the person slowed. 

"Touma?" she squeaked, still clutching the pole. He smiled. 

"Did I scare you again?" he asked, his blue eyes dancing. 

Nariko scowled. "Well, of course you did, bastard! Kami-sama, are you __trying__ to give me an heart-attack?" She wrinkled her nose as she thought of something. "What are you doing here? Why are you stalking me?" 

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Stalking?" 

"Yes, 'stalking.' You do know what that means, ne?" 

"Yes, but I'm not stalking you. My apartment's just over there," he gestured vaguely behind him. "I saw you pass by. Want to come up?" he added with a grin. 

Nariko rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to be funny (1)? Why should I?" 

Touma shrugged, looking around. "Well it's late at night, and you look like a wet dog. I can fix you something." 

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The thought of a meal however, finally defeated her suspicion. 

"Hai," she conceded. 

Touma smiled. "Good." He took hold of her arm and guided her into a high-rise mansion. They rode the elevator to the top floor. He opened the door to his apartment and gestured her in. 

Nariko looked about. It was fairly small. The door opened into the living room/kitchen, separated by a bar. In the living room was a single couch and TV on a stand. He closed the door behind her, locking it. He disappeared into one of the other rooms and came back with a bathrobe and towels. 

"You'll catch your death of pneumonia," he stated as he guided her to the bathing room. "Help yourself, and if you toss your clothes out, I can at least dry them for you." He smiled as he closed the door. 

The bathroom had a traditional Japanese bath, unlike the Western one of the University. She stripped herself down in the dressing section, setting the robe and towels in the place reserved for them. Opening the door, and keeping herself behind it, she tossed out her damp clothes. 

"Got 'em," Touma called. 

"Thank you," she replied, shutting the door. 

****

Touma smiled at her as she came back into the living room. Her hair was wrapped up in one of the towels, and she felt much better, except for the fact that she had to hold the bathrobe close with her hand. 

"Arigatou, Hashiba-san."

Touma waved his hand, in a dismissive gesture. "Call me Touma." He picked up a plate and handed it to her. "Help yourself." 

"Excuse me." She took the plate and served herself. 

"Your clothes are almost done, have a seat." He gestured to the couch. 

"Arigatou." She sat down and began eating. 

"Don't worry." He sat down on the other side of the couch. His eyes would occasionally stray to her, a blush would settle on his high cheekbones, and he'd look away again. Realizing what caught his gaze pulled the robe close, her cheeks warming with embarrassment. 

"This is a nice place," she commented, trying to draw attention from the barely adequate covering, and she wasn't even that well endowed. It just went to show how thin Touma was, and how tall. 

Touma shrugged, watching her, face this time, not anywhere he shouldn't be. "It's better than the dorm. I can study as late as I want without bothering anyone." 

"Hm. How do you pay for this?" She could barely afford going to college, much less to rent an apartment. 

"My parents do," Touma replied, glancing about the room. 

"Why did you bring me in? Why are you following me?" she demanded, switching to the subject that had naturally bothered her for a while. 

Touma turned himself, focusing his eyes on her. "I'm not following you, I promise, it's all coincidence. I'd been in the library and when I came out, I saw you. I was stargazing from my window and when I looked down, I saw you." He shrugged. 

Nariko opened her mouth when there was a loud buzz. 

"And that would be your clothes. Excuse me." He stood and went through the kitchen. 

Nariko took the time to look around more. In one corner there was a stack of boxes, empty or not, she couldn't tell. On either side of the television, hanging on the wall were two pictures, one of a man, and one of a woman. Nariko surmised that these were his parents. Separate, but together. 

Between them, much larger and framed more elegantly was a group picture. Nariko recognized none of the boys in it, except Touma. None of the boys even looked native to Japan, except the chubby one with friendly eyes and ash-blue hair who stood with his hands on his hips and wearing a grin fit to split his face. The blond stood stiff in the middle, his arms crossed defensively, almost resentfully. A brown-haired youth kneeled in front of him, patting or rubbing the head of the child beside him. A white tiger leaned against the legs of a black-haired boy, his blue eyes filled with kindness. Between the blond and the black-haired boy stood a woman who looked slightly uncomfortable at being between the two boys. 

Then there was Touma. He had an arm draped lazily over the shoulders of the blond; he seemed to be leaning in, whispering out of the corner of his mouth. Nariko could almost hear him command the other to loosen up. Touma seemed happy in that picture. There was no hint of his usual blankness. All of the boys in the picture seemed relaxed, bonded in a way the child and woman were unable to achieve. The Touma in the picture, much younger than now, was so much more different from the Touma she barely knew. In class, he rarely said a thing to anyone, outside of class he could always be found with his nose in a book. Then, too, she rarely heard of him talking to anyone, even those from the small 'fan club' he'd managed to draw. Nariko silently wondered if the boy in the picture still lived, or had he died somewhere leaving an emotionless, sentient, genius of a husk. 

"You're welcome to change in my room, or the bathroom, whichever you'd like," Touma said, interrupting her musings. He handed her clothes to her. 

She took her clothes from him, taking one last glance at the picture before she scuttled off to the bathroom. She did not want to change in his room, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. Until they officially broke up, Heero and she were still going out. Moreover, she barely knew Touma. She had only met him a few days ago; they probably wouldn't even be able to stand each other. So why did the distant genius help her? Could it be that the picture revealed the type of person he truly was. The type he'd hidden a long time ago. 

When she came out again, Touma was reading a book, and was about halfway through it. He looked up and smiled. 

"Are you ready to go?" 

Nariko raised an eyebrow. "Go? Where?" 

"Well, I'm sure you must be tired and want to go home, right?" 

"I can walk, thank you." 

His smile did not fade. "I insist." 

"You've done enough." 

"Not yet." 

"I can take care of myself," she snapped, patience lost. 

His smile vanished and he strode over to the window, motioning her to follow him. Reaching with one of his long arms, he flicked off the lamp. He leaned to one side, pulling her over, and anchoring her there with an arm around her waist. 

She struggled with his grip, not comfortable with the proximity until she looked down. 

Three people milled about the front of the apartment complex. 

"Gaijin," he murmured in her ear. "I saw them following you." She stared at him, her dark eyes wide. Her heart froze, and she staggered back. 

"Daijoubu?" His arm tightened around her. She clung to him, still not able to stop the frantic pace of her heart. 

"A-arigatou," she stuttered, pale, "but weren't you afraid?" 

He grinned down at her, attempting to lighten the mood. "Hell yes! I've run into them before though, and beat the crap out of them, so I'm not that worried." With a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked again, more insistent. 

Tears were running down her cheeks freely and she couldn't stop them. Stop them. STOP! The hands! "N-nothing," she sobbed, shaking. She couldn't scream. She mustn't. HE would not hurt her. HE was not THEM. 

He pulled her against him, finding his way to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. He said nothing as he rocked her, but when her sobbing had quieted, he pulled her back. 

"It's not 'nothing,'" he told her quietly. 

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped. 

He acceded, and dropped the subject. "Are you ready to go?" He moved to get up. 

"But they'll be waiting!" she cried. His brows furrowed. 

"Don't worry about it, I can handle them, so long as they don't get the jump on us," he told her softly, reassuringly. 

"No! No no nonononono..." She turned from his embrace, burying her face into the pillows. Waiting, THEY'll be waiting. "No nonononono," she continued hysterically. 

"Okay, okay." He stroked her hair back, without pulling her against him again. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from them," he murmured, pressing his face into the back of her neck, his hands on her shoulders. She flinched from his touch, unable to help herself. "I WILL protect you." 

****

Nariko stretched, pushing the blankets back with her legs as she looked around. This wasn't her dorm. She climbed out of the bed, rubbing her eyes as they itched, and padded to the living room. 

Touma snored, a tangle of blankets and limbs on the floor. The hem of his shirt had worked its way up to his neck, revealing a lot of tanned skin. 

Nariko retreated into the bedroom as the events of the previous night returned to her. Heero…Relena…the gang. Touma…the memories. 

Nariko slid down the wall; unable to believe she had broken down so easily. What would Touma think when he woke up after having all night to think about it? As she thought about it, it had seemed so strange. The man whom she had thought of as a cold-hearted bastard had been so kind that night. The man whom she had assumed knew nothing about dealing with other people had done everything right, well except touching her. Nariko grit her teeth, refusing to break down again. She stood, wiping the trace of a tear from an eye. 

She went back out. She must have eventually fallen asleep, she didn't remember doing so. How long had she kept him up? He had put her in his bed, and taken the couch for himself. She decided to change it from cold-hearted bastard to chivalrous bastard. She would have been just as well on the couch, after all sometimes that's all she had at the dorm. 

More awake than the first time she came out, she reviewed the sight before her. Touma still snored soundly, one arm resting on the table. She smiled. 

Her eyes drifted up to the clock. Well it was a good thing neither had class that day. Weren't Saturdays such good things? Still, she thought it would be polite if she woke him up first, before leaving, especially after everything he'd done for. 

She knelt by Touma. "Hashiba-san. Mezamette kudasai." Nariko reached out and shook his shoulder gently. "Hashiba-san? Hashiba-san?!" Suddenly scared at his unresponsiveness, she managed to flip him over. 

Touma jerked, his eyes snapping open and he bolted upright. "Arago's attacking Shinjuku?" He turned his head to her and flushed. "Anou…" 

"Were you watching television late last night or something?" She grinned. 

"I have low blood pressure," he yawned, "and I like to sleep. My friends always had trouble waking me up. That's why I chose all the afternoon classes, so I'd have time to get up." His eyes drifted up to the wall with the large picture on it. A reminiscent look flitted across his face, making it seem older, and leaving a smile on his lips. "Kayura said it's nothing like waking Rajura up." 

"Kayura? Rajura? Tomodachi desu ka?" 

His eyes widened in realization that he'd spoken aloud. "Eto, sort of." 

She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "Is Kayura your girlfriend?" Was he nervous? 

Sweat beaded his forehead as he obviously frantically scrambled for an answer. "Anou... anou... eto... not really. We were just together once." He bit down on his lips, as if he'd realized he'd said too much. 

Nariko jerked her head at the picture. "Is that Kayura there? Did all of you have a crush on her or something?" 

Touma looked up at the picture. "No, that's Nasuti, Seiji and Ryo like her, but Ryo married her." He turned his eyes away, pain filling them. "Kayura never let me take any pictures of her, or any of her close friends." 

"You were together once?" she questioned, realizing he'd said that earlier. 

"Yeah, once. She'd needed a crying shoulder, but we never saw each other again..." His eyes widened as he turned to her. 

She scowled, backing away, towards the door. "You're a one night 'comforter,' huh? Well I'm sure my dorm mates are worried about me. I'll be fine by myself." She turned to the door, ready to bolt. However, she had to ask, she had to know. Turning back to him, tears filling her eyes, she asked, "H-how did you kn-know? Did Heero tell you?" 

"Nanda?" 

"Baka," she sobbed, turning and fleeing down the hallway. 

By the time, she had reached the bottom floor, she was furious. How dare he use her past like that! Nariko slammed the door of the apartment complex. He hadn't even mentioned the events of last night! Or Heero! Nothing! And he'd seemed so concerned. That jerk! She kicked a bottle into the wall. That idiot. 

Nariko never realized what hit her as the world went silent and dark around her. 

****

The white light was the first thing she was aware of. It glared into her eyes. Her entire body felt like a dead weight. Nariko blinked, trying to focus her eyes. 

"You all right baby?" A hand stroked her hair back. 

"Heero?" Where was she, what happened. She had been leaving Touma's apartment. 

"Do you remember what happened to you, Tanaka-san?" a man in a white coat asked. 

"Is Touma okay?" 

"Hashiba-san will be fine." 

She relaxed. 

"What happened to you baby? Your Okaa-chan called sayin' you were in the hospital. She sounded upset." 

"Heero, what are you doing here?" 

"I was worried about you baby. You weren't at the fountain yesterday." He stroked her cheek. "And your Kaa-chan was so worried. 

She glared at him. "Just go, Heero," she snarled. 

He took up her hand in his, caressing it lightly with his fingers. "Oh, don't be mad at me, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I must have gotten there after you left." 

Nariko saw red. 

"GO!" She sat up, clawing his cheek with one hand as the other shoved him away. "GO! USOTSUKI!" She fell back, grasping her head, gasping for breath. 

"Na-baby..." 

"Go!" she cried, again. 

He grasped her shoulder. "Nari..." 

She whipped about, her fist crashing into his face. "I said go!" 

A male nurse grabbed her, pushing her back to the bed. Nariko went into hysterics, thrashing her limbs. He grabbed her legs, holding her down. She screamed, still struggling. Something pricked her arm and not too long after the world blacked out. 

****

Nariko sat down, watching the man in the hospital bed. His head was bandaged, one eye covered. She reached over, brushing his single bang from his face, which was covered in cuts and bruises. The blanket covered the rest of him, hiding his other wounds, but she could see the lump that was the cast on his leg. 

Touma winced, moving his face away. He blinked for a moment. 

"Gomen, Hashiba-san." He turned his face to her, his eyes glazed from painkillers. 

"N-Nariko." 

She nodded. "Are you comfortable, Hashiba-san?" 

"N... Hai," he replied. 

She pulled her hands into her lap, twiddling her fingers. "Arigatou, Hashiba-san, I'm sorry you got hurt. 

His warm fingers brushed her other cheek, wiping a tear away. "Daijoubu. I've been through worse, a lot worse." She smiled, holding his hand in both of hers. "Kimi wa? They attacked you first, are you all right." 

"I wasn't that hurt. Sensei said I could go today. I can bring some of your class work, if you'd like." 

"Sure, I'd like that," he smiled at her. 

"I'd better go." She stood. 

"Tanaka-san, how much time has passed?" 

She smiled back at him. "Daijoubu, it's only 9 the night after we were attacked. You haven't missed anything." 

"Nariko-chan." 

Touma's face went blank as Heero stepped into the room. Nariko gave Touma one more smile, before she brushed past Heero. 

He followed her down the hall, silent until they reached a corner. 

"Need a ride baby?" She turned and glared at him briefly before continuing. 

"Baby what happened?" 

She didn't stop or look back, again. 

"I'm sorry. Please let me explain." 

The man grabbed her shoulder, throwing her against the wall. He pinned her there, glaring down at her. 

"Look I've been trying to be nice, and you just ignore me. I'm your boyfriend, you're not supposed to ignore me." 

She returned the glare and shoved him away. 

"Go fuck yourself. Or better yet, go fuck Relena. You seem to enjoy doing that." Heero's face went red. "You are not my koibito anymore! Go away!" She tossed the necklace, one he'd given her, at him. She had taken it off when she'd gotten ready to leave earlier. 

She turned on her heel, storming out of the hospital. She hailed a taxi, and instructed the driver to the university dorm. 

She stormed her way into her room, flopping down on the bed. Her sides hurt, her head hurt, and she wanted to go to sleep. 

Relena walked in. "Nariko-chan, what's wrong? Heero just called and said you were upset." 

"Urusai!" Nariko screamed at the girl, throwing her pillow at Relena. 

Relena left Nariko to her quiet sobbing. 

****

The car door opened and the young woman helped the other out of the car, shouldering both of their book bags. She handed him his crutch, he let go of the car, leaning on that. She walked beside him, exchanging soft words with him. 

He had been surprised, to say the least, when she first stopped by his apartment to pick him up. They hadn't said anything during the trip to the University. For the past week, she had been stopping by, giving him his homework. Each time either an older man or a woman greeted her, and she assumed they were his parents. 

Nariko smiled over at Touma, but he didn't notice, concentrating instead, on moving the awkward cast and crutch. She ignored the glares Heero shot them. 

****

Touma settled on his couch, leaning his crutch on the arm. Nariko sat beside him, settling his bag on his other side, at his feet. 

"Arigatou," he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

"It's nothing compared to what you did for me." 

He looked over from his yawn, turning it into a soft smile. 

"Hashiba-san, do you need anything while I'm here?" 

"I'm fine, thank you." 

"Then I'd better be going, ja ne." She stood 

"Nariko." He grabbed her arm, spinning her about and pulling to his eye level in one fluid movement. "Do you like me, Nariko?" 

"Like you?" She furrowed her brow. "What makes you think that?" 

He turned his eyes away. "Well, you're doing all this. Doesn't that mean something?" He looked back into her eyes. 

She patted the hand gripping her arm. "It just means that I'm ve…very grateful for what you've done," she told him in her softest voice. 

The mask went back over his face. "Oh," and he released her. 

"You'll find her someday, but I don't think you want me. I haven't had that much luck with boyfriends. Heero had been the first one I've actually managed to keep more than a few weeks." She walked away as she spoke. Touma was silent as she opened the door. 

"Why?" she paused at the door, not looking back, "Why did it matter to you?" 

"I... It just did." Touma was silent a moment. "See you tomorrow?" There was a subtle plea in his voice, a fear like that of a child who was afraid of the dark. 

She turned long enough to give him a reassuring smile. 

"You're my friend Touma, and I'm grateful for you saving me, Touma." You have no idea how much that meant to me. "I'll see you tomorrow," she agreed. 

****

"Nariko what's wrong?" Touma slowed his steps to walk beside her. It had been four days since his cast had been removed. 

Nariko smiled up at him. "What makes you think something's wrong?" 

"You didn't even say hi to Heero and Relena," he told her. 

She stopped and glared at Touma. "I don't want to talk to either one of them," she growled. 

He blinked. "Why?" he asked. 

"If you don't know, then I'm not telling you!" she snapped, marching on, intent on keeping the headache away, leaving a bewildered Touma behind her. 

The day flew by. Nariko sat in her last class, staring blearily at the book opened before her. She remained seated after the class was dismissed. The sensei ignored her, grading their most recent test. She rested her head on the desk, gathering the strength to get up. 

She cracked an eye open as a hand rested on her arm. When she realized she was looking through the wrong eye, she sighed and switched. Blue greeted her, and she closed her eye, once again sighing. 

"What do you want, Touma?" 

The hand moved up her arm, to her other shoulder as Touma pulled closer. His sharp chin rested on her arm, and his breath tickled her cheek. 

"I want to walk you to your dorm," he told her. His other hand rested on hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. 

She opened her eyes, turning her head so she could focus on the man with both eyes. His long fingers reached up to stroke her cheek. His expression didn't change as he felt her forehead. 

He rose from his crouch, still leaning over to whisper in her ear. 

"Come on," he urged, shaking her shoulders. 

"Why do you want to walk me?" she mumbled, pushing herself up as he continued to urge her, too tired to protest. 

"We're friends, right? Isn't it natural for us to walk together? To talk?" 

She glared at the hand that weaved gestures in the air. "Whatever." 

He kept his arm around her waist, making idle conversation about whatever came to mind. 

She would never have made it by herself, although she would never have told him so. He pulled her closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. Once again, she did not have the strength to object. 

"Na-chan!" an achingly familiar voice called. Touma stopped moving. Nariko looked up after a bit. He was looking back at her. He raised his head to look over hers. His face went blank, but a storm brewed in his midnight blue eyes. 

Nariko yelped throwing herself into Touma, away from the hand that grabbed her shoulder. Touma grunted as he was shoved into the wall. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his head. 

Heero glared at her or Touma, she could not tell. 

"Na-chan, daijoubu ka?" 

"I'm fine, now go away, 'n leave me alone," she mumbled. 

"You heard her! Leave her alone Touma!" 

Touma tightened his grip on her, his eyes flashing. "I think she means you," he replied, dangerously soft. 

Heero tossed a glare at Touma, ignoring the warning. "You stay out of this smartass." 

"Why?" he still spoke evenly. 

"Cause it's none of your damned business!" Heero spat back, snatching Nariko from Touma's hand. 

A fist collided with Heero's face. "Hands off!" she screeched. The man staggered back, clutching his nose, blood running through his fingers. 

"To hell with you, bitch!" he roared, releasing one hand to hit her. 

Hitting him had jarred her already aching head. She pressed the heels of her hand against her temples. She squeezed her eyes shut, seeking a release from the pain. Why was it so hard to breathe in here? Touma's arms suddenly came around her. 

"Let's get you to your room," he murmured in her ear. 

**** 

Touma stopped his car next to her own. Beside him, Nariko brushed a speck of imaginary dust off the sparkling beads of her dress. She could feel Touma's eyes boring into her. She had never worn anything that was so revealing in the month that she had been dating him. He had been so patient with her as she had recovered from pneumonia that she had agreed to go out that first time he had asked her. Of course, she never thought anything would ever come of it. 

She had found she enjoyed his company very much. She had to teach him a lot about being a boyfriend, but he was a very fast learner. Too fast, she thought, as he slid his arms around her, nuzzling her cheek. 

"Thank you," she murmured. He pulled back, surprised. 

"Thank me? Why? I should be thanking you." He smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Thank you," he told her, hugging her tightly. She gladly returned the embrace, playing with the collar of his dress shirt. He had removed the jacket some time ago. 

They reluctantly parted, and he glanced down at the clock on the stereo. "I guess you'd better go, I don't want you to be in trouble." He cut the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt as he watched her. She grinned and quickly moved to undo her own as he threw his door open, and raced around the car, to open her door on the other side. 

"I hate your car," she jokingly told him, accepting his hand. He froze a moment, and then grinned as he realized she was joking. He gracefully drew her up, straight into his arms. 

"I chose this one on purpose, just for the seatbelt to annoy you," he replied, shutting the door to his car with one long leg. He turned her to her car. 

She took out the keys, looking up to meet his dark eyes. "I enjoyed tonight, like I do every night." She swung her key ring on her finger. "Just remember next time it's my treat." 

"Hai!" he huffed, bowing. He relaxed, pulling her once more into his arms. "I just wish you didn't have to go," he moaned. 

She patted his head. "I'm sorry, To-chan. I wish I could stay, too." I love you so much. She hugged him as tightly as he hugged her. 

"You should go now," he told her, releasing her and stepping away. He smiled, sadly. "Oyasumi, Nariko." 

"Oyasumi." She opened the door, moving to get in. 

He grabbed her shoulder suddenly, making her turn to him in surprise. "Dai sukida," he whispered, as if he were afraid his resolve might fail him. 

"Hai," she replied, too surprised to think of anything else to say. He released her, letting her fall bonelessly into the seat. Touma stood on the sidewalk, his face once again a blank mask. She started the car, pulling out automatically as she frantically thought. 

She had offered herself to many others, all of whom had taken what they'd wanted, and then left. She had guessed that Heero liked what she gave him, and that was the only reason he kept her. She had known that Heero had liked Relena, but he was __hers__and that was all that mattered. Then along came Touma and he shattered what she thought a perfect world. He was a committed, quiet man. He spoke highly of the people in that photograph and a few others, but that was it. If she did not know him better, she would think him anti-social. She would probably never meet any of them, scattered about Japan as they were. The only ones she had any interest in meeting were Date Seiji, Touma's best friend, and Kayura, Touma's first love, who never seemed to have a last name. According to Touma, she had moved far away, and he hadn't heard from her since. 

Ever since she had started dating him, he would appear between classes, just to say hi, or for a quick kiss. Then he would race on. On the other hand, if he weren't in such a hurry, he would walk with her to her next class, just to talk. His presence was probably the only thing that was holding back the small, but dedicated fan club he had. They had threatened her once for getting in their way while he was there, but he had set the matter straight. Now they only bothered her when she was by herself, something she avoided. 

He gave up his love of sleeping to walk her from her dorm each morning, and then took the time to walk her back. Heero had never done that, not even when they first started. 

It didn't seem to bother him that he would not be her first. He had reminded her, gently, once when she mentioned it, that she was not his first either, but it would be _their_ first, which was what counted. His logic just didn't make any sense at times. 

She pulled her car over, the college and its lonely, crowded dorms in sight down the street. He loved her. She loved him, too, though she had yet to tell him. She stared at the building for a long moment, watching as the lights were turned off one by one. If she went in now, she would be in trouble. She didn't want to go in, she realized. Not to a room with her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend. Not to a lonely life. She loved Touma. She had to tell him. 

With new strength, she turned the car and headed back to his apartment, a now familiar route. 

She opened the door, slipping out of her high-heeled shoes and holding them in her hand. Quickly locking the door and shutting it, she ran up the stairs. A late nighter pressed himself against the wall of the complex, scolding her for her rudeness. She threw a quick apology as she rounded the flight of stairs to his door. 

Touma opened the door, blinking in surprise at her. Without being asked, she stepped into the apartment, and he closed the door. 

"Nariko..." She put a finger to his lips, silencing what he had to say. 

"Sukida. Dai sukida." 

Touma's hands came around her arm and he smiled at her, one of the few genuine smiles he rarely gave. She hugged him then, unable to say anything, not knowing what to say. 

"Want to stay the night?" he murmured, reaching up to let her hair down. His bare skin was warm and soft as her hands slid down his back. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He hugged her, rocked her, and seemed satisfied to do just that for a while. "Want to change clothes first, I think I have a T-shirt and some boxers that may fit you." She nodded again, embarrassed. He kissed her fiercely then, and released her once more. "I'll go get them." 

His wiry arms slid around her, hugging her to his bare chest as he pulled the blanket over them both. He nuzzled her cheek, still sweated from making love. She slid her own hands down his back, stroking him as he returned the touch. 

He watched her intensely, as she watched him. "A few yen for your thoughts?" she asked after she had caught her breath. He smiled. 

"Is that all their worth?" She didn't answer. "I was just thinking about the girl who came to my apartment and seemed so terrified of the hooligans who are now in jail. I seem to notice that even now she doesn't look very relaxed around my apartment." 

She sobered at the thought. "It's not as if I enjoyed being jumped, you know," she retorted. 

He nodded. "I know, but I was just wondering what made her so scared in the first place." 

She turned in his arms, turning her back to him. "That girl doesn't like talking about it much. She doesn't like talking about the fact, that she was gang raped by a bunch of hooligans years ago. She doesn't like talking about the fact that her ex-boyfriend used to belong to that same gang." His arms tightened around her, spasmodically. "She doesn't like trying to figure out the logic of staying with him, after he told her. She doesn't like to talk about it, that's all." 

"Did she ever find out the name of the gang?" It was surprising how impersonal referring to her in third person was. Did he do that on purpose? 

"Yeah, in court. The gang leader, her ex-boyfriend, called them the Gundams. They had nicknames for each other. Shenlong, Shinigami, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Wing Zero. Their real names were Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Heero Yuy. Her ex-boyfriend was the leader, Heero Yuy. She thought he was reformed, and he was. She shouldn't have been surprised when he cheated on her. That was why that girl was so scared of the gangsters." 

Touma's finger stroked her tear-streaked cheek. He hugged her fiercely again, turning her so he could kiss her just as hard. He held her trembling form to him, murmuring reassuring words, stroking her comfortingly. 

Eventually she calmed and he turned his murmurs to slight nibbles, and his hands to lovingly patting her. "I love you," he told her. "I don't have any fancy ring right now, or even a steady job, but when I do, and if I were to ask you, would you marry me?" 

"Yes," she choked, "yes, I would say yes. I love you too." Rebound, she'd been told. She hadn't recovered from her last break up. She disagreed. This was different from all her other boyfriends, this was one she'd been designed to meet. 

Nariko pulled away from Touma's lips, enjoying the sensations he created. She closed her eyes, running a finger up the bridge of his nose. It was the odd warmth the opened her eyes. She brushed the sight of the glowing kanji on his forehead as he bent down to capture her lips. Time lost all meaning to the two lovers. 

----------------------------------------------

(1) The 'joke' behind this is that when you enter a traditional Japanese house there is a small area that is slightly lower than the floor of the rest of the house. The host/hostess will then ask you to 'agatte kudasai,' which, loosely translated, means come in (as that small area, the genkan, isn't considered a part of the inside), and literally translated come up. *Okami-chan begins laughing* Oro? Why are none of you laughing? Yare yare, I thought it was funny. 

More Author Jibber: *shaking a jibber jabber* Heh heh heh, this is fun. 

Jibber Jabber: Oo (frantically) squeaky Jibber squacky Jabber! 

Wai! Finally got it out! *Okami-chan does a dance* 

Shin: Get down tonight! Un! *thrust* 

Anyhoo, once again extending many thank yous (regretfully) and Akios to Catsy, R-chan, whatever she wants to call herself. ^^ :P However even bigger ARIGATOUs to Wildfire's Flame for reviewing my story! Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu! If you liked this story, then, when it's finished, be on the look out for my first venture into the yaoi ficdom with Bishounen Kakumei Shin. 


	10. Memory

Call of the Yoroi   
Chapter 7   
Omoide   
Memory

* * *

Ryo immediately knew something was wrong when he opened his eyes and saw red eyes peering back at him. 

Nii-san is awake? 

"Dare?" Ryo asked, sitting up, his yoroi clanking dully. The creature flitted backwards on translucent blood-red wings. 

"Tira," she giggled, flicking back her long crimson hair. "Nii-san, daijoubu ka?" 

Ryo nodded, standing. 

A faerie. 

Tira tilted her small head, her green ears twitching. 

"Nii-san spoke, but it was not Nii-san. Tira thought Youjahei did not mind speak." 

Ryo blinked. Youjahei? "Where am I?" 

Tira blinked. "In Tira's home. Daiwaru forest. Is Youjahei-niisan lost?" 

"Yeah, I'm very lost." 

Tira wrinkled her nose. "Now Nii-san talks. Make up mind. Talk or speak." 

Ryo didn't know youja talked on a regular basis. His blue eyes widened. If she thought he was a youja. 

"_This_ is the Youjakai?" 

Tira giggled again. "Poor Nii-san!" She hugged his cheek guard. "Nii-san has amnesia?" 

"Ah, um, er..." Ryo stuttered. He was still dumbfounded by the Youjakai. Where the hell had this come from? Last time he checked there was _nothing_ beyond Arago's castle. Nothing but a lake and an endless field of wiry grass. 

Where had these been hiding? These tall twisted trees would have certainly been noticeable. Right? He never was that good at geography. He'd have to remember to ask Shuu or Touma about it. Shuu, if at all possible since, last time he checked at least, his hobby was geography. Touma might know something about it what with all the books he used to read. Shuu? Touma! Feeling really stupid, Ryo looked around, searching for his friends. 

"What's wrong Nii-san?" Tira slowly turned about, her gaze searching the shadows clinging to Ryo's helmet. The translucent wings stood motionless, but still she stayed afloat. As sweet as this unexpectedly friendly youja was, Ryo needed to find his friends. He could not stand around and admire the faerie's wings. 

"Have you seen anyone else?" 

"Who else?" the faerie asked, flitting out to face him. 

"Any one like me?" he tapped his armored chest. 

"Just like Nii-san? Youjahei don't come to Daiwaru very much." 

They are very close 

Tira wrinkled her petite nose, letting out and aggravted sigh. "Nii-san makes no sense. First talk, then speak, Nii-san says friends are close. Tira tell Nii-san what Tira thinks. Tira thinks Nii-san is crazy. Tira thinks there are two spirits in Nii-san's body." 

"Ryo!" 

Ryo turned, a smile lighting his face, even though they were still out of sight.. 

Tira shot up a few feet, her ears twitching. 

"Humans!" she screeched, before Ryo could answer his friends. She zipped back down to Ryo, ducking behind his horns. "Nii-san protect Tira! Humans hurt Tira!" His helmet rattled as she shook against him, making his ears ring. 

"Why would they hurt you?" 

"Humans are evil! Humans work for Arago! Humans hurt Tira!" 

Ryo staggered away from the faerie, his head spinning. He found himself on his knees, staring at the yellow grass beneath his armored hands. 

"I'm sure not all humans are bad," he choked. 

"Ryo!" 

"All humans! Nii-san wait here. Tira found help! Tira bring Them!" The faerie disappeared, leaving the soft flutter of her wings, which quickly faded. 

Ryo closed his eyes, holding back the tears threatening to break loose. The Masho. She had to be talking about the Masho. What other human could she have been talking about? But why did it bother him so much? 

"Ryo, are you okay?" Shuu rested an arm across his shoulder. 

Brother's Wearer, four voices breathed, embracing his mind. 

Seiji's sharp pale eyes glanced about. 

"Were you talking to someone, Ryo?" he asked. 

"There was a.. I guess it was some sort of youjajin here." The other widened their eyes, paling. Seiji began to earnestly search the surrounding woods. "I think we've been mistaken this whole time. They're not all bad. This youjajin hated Arago." 

Touma narrowed his eyes, thinking. "In human history there's always a faction that rebels or objects to any government, no matter how good it is. It would be reasonable to think that it's the same elsewhere, even here." 

"Great! Then maybe it'll be willing to help us," Shuu commented, also looking around. "Where is it?" 

Ryo stood suddenly, remembering. "She doesn't like humans either. She thinks we're going to hurt her. She left. She left to get help." As Ryo spoke, he became aware of a buzzing sound, resonating through his yoroi. A breeze stirred the yellow leaves of the surrounding trees, slowly growing stronger. 

"Nii-san!" Tira cried, bravely swooping from over the treeline, swatting one hand at Shin as she passed, nicking his cheek. Shin winced, wiping the blood from his face. Her small green form hovered in front of Ryo, eyes and teeth flashing. Even the flutter of her wings held a threatening note. 

"Tira," Ryo started, trying to sooth the agitated faerie. 

"Don't worry Nii-san! Tira brought Him! Tira brought Stingers!" 

Ryo's head shot up as he finally identified the odd noise. Insects. Somehow, he knew them to be giant wasps. The wind picked up, throwing the branches of the trees and bushes about. 

The wasps came over the top of the trees, dozens of them. With a roar, the giant insects threw themselves at the Troopers. 

Wearer, we can handle this! Brothers' Wearers summon my Brothers! They are needed! 

The twin blades of Rekka appeared in his hands. 

"Nii-san?" Tira squeaked, still clinging to his horn. 

"Tira," Ryo said, managing a soft tone despite the rage building up, "if you don't stop those things, I will." 

Confusion, and hurt filled her red eyes. "What does Nii-san mean. Tira doesn't know!" 

The wasps howled, bearing down on the other Troopers, vulnerable as they were, summoning their yoroi. 

Ryo cried out, lashing out at the first wasp that tried to pass. The wasp warbled as the blade bounced off, turning its head toward him. It did not see the firewave that hit it. 

"Nii-san!" Tira screeched. The faerie appeared in front of his face, her wings fluttering in panic. "Nii-san, Stingers are Tira's friends. Stingers won't hurt Nii-san! Please, don't hurt Stingers!" 

Ryo swung his sword in a wide arc. The wasps howled exploding. 

"Nii-san!" Tira screamed. 

"I have to protect my friends," he replied, turning angry eyes on her. She stared at him in shock. 

Four other armored figures flew forward. The wasps screamed as blades bit into them. Tira flung herself away from Ryo. He ran a sword through another of the poor, stupid insects. She knew, he realized. She knew, he was human. A deep regret settled deep in his heart. Then he had no time to worry, for he had to kill the insects. Every one that got by him was one that could hurt his friends, all that he had left now. Every one he killed was one less that they had to deal with. 

Ryo found himself alone, a circle of the fallen youja around him. Tira was caressing one of the fallen wasps. Ryo knelt down, next to the demon. At his touch, the wasp burbled. Tira looked up, tears running down her cheeks. 

"What is Nii-san? Why? Why did Nii-san attack Tira's friends?" 

"Tira, I'm sorry." He meant it. "I..." 

"Why? Why? Nii-san is HUMAN!!" Tira screamed. Ryo staggered back again, this time at the power exploding from the faerie. 

"Youja!" A long _datchi_ swept down toward Tira. 

"Seiji, no!" Ryo intercepted the larger sword with his two, throwing the _datchi_ from Seiji's hand. It returned instantly. How convenient, Ryo thought sarcastically. The two friends faced off. 

A great groan seemed to come from the ground. Movement in his peripheral vision made him turn and parry, crossing his swords over his face. A long wiry tentacle swept under his guard, slamming into his chest. The vine threw him into the melee his friends were involved in. The insect he had landed on sank its mandibles into his leg, buzzing angrily, its multi-faceted eye flashing red. Another vine zipped into sight, slapping him off the wasp. 

"Ryo!" Shin cried, seeing the attack. The spear leveled itself at Ryo's assailant. 

DIE, DEMON BASTARD!! 

A stream of water exploded from the spear's tip, throwing Shin back, into Shuu who had come to guard his back. 

A scream cut the sky, and the wasps retreated, flying high over the treetops. 

The large tree in the center of the field writhed in agony, screaming. The vines which held Seiji threw him away in their paroxysms. Cat-like, he righted himself landing on his feet. The Troopers assumed defensive stances, ready to leap away at the first sigh of danger. 

The ground moaned, as it had earlier. In the center of the tree trunk was a massive and jagged hole, courtesy of Shin's attack, leaving only two small strips to hold the weight of the branches. The leaves of the surrounding trees rustled in the still air. With a snap like thunder the top half collapsed to the the ground. The dying leaves seemed to crackle in amusement, the tree falling towards the five warriors. 

"ABUNAI!!!" ABUNAI!! 

The men leapt up and away from the path of the falling tree. One tentacle vine slapped itself around Ryo's leg. In wordless anger, Rekka retaliated. Fire lanced up the vine, reaching the host tree. The tree screamed like something possessed, bursting into flames instantly. 

Seiji landed and immediately went on the defensive 

"Something is not right!" 

Brother Kourin is right, the trees are angry. 

Ryo _knew_ that the other yoroi had informed his friends. Just like he _knew_ Rekka was right. He could _feel_ the surrounding forest's anger. 

The wind howled through the tree branches. The Troopers felt the attack before they saw it. One leap got them out of the way of the first attack. Right into the second. 

Tentacle vines wrapped around them, encircling their torsos, binding their arms to their sides, shackling their legs. The Troopers found themselves entangled in midair, in a web as sinister as any spun by Rajura. The vines tightened themselves about the five men. 

Shuu struggled to breathe, a vine wrapped about his throat. Suddenly he just snarled, tearing free of the vines. Upon landing he rolled, dodging the vines that whipped after him. He came to a stop on his knees, back in the clearing and facing the trees which held his friends. 

Throwing his arms into the air, Shuu released a howl, bringing his staff down onto the ground. 

The earth cracked before him, a long fissure extending either way from him. Rolling waves of earth followed shortly after, pounding at the roots and bases of the trees. One of the smaller ones howled toppling over. Shuu's yoroi began to flash, sending larger and larger waves to roll from Shuu's staff. 

Brother Rekka, touch them with your flame! came a voice like Shuu's, but calm, despite the anger writ on his face. Brother Tenku and Brother Kourin, call down the skies' fury! Brother Suiko erode the ground that feeds them, drown them. 

With wordless understanding and agreement, the Troopers reached deep within themselves. 

Fire shot along the vines, sending the trees they were connected to into fits. A water bubble expanded from Shin's body, incinerating vines from its boiling heat. Lightning erupted from the cloudless sky, lighting more of the trees. The wind picked up, carrying the fire. Soon the entire forest was ablaze as the Troopers continued their assault. The trees howled in fury. 

Shin stopped his higher attacks, as they only put out the fire, instead aiming for the roots that held the trees there. Trees toppled to the ground, screaming. 

The five Troopers retreated to the clearing, covering their ears at the awful unearthly scream. The fire suddenly gathered together into one place, rearing up like some monster. Three glowing crimson eyes fell upon them as the fire's shadow crossed over them. The fire screamed, spitting at them. 

Without moving his spear, Shin summoned a ball of water as Ryo threw up a shield. Ryo strained as fire met fire. One fiery foot landed on Ryo's shield. Ryo collapsed to his knees. Shuu, Touma and Seiji came up, supporting him, mentally and physically. Through him they added their own powers.The claws slid off the shield, and the opening they rent sealed itself. 

Brother Suiko Wearer, cried Rekka's voice, greatly strained. Anytime soon would be nice. 

I'm ready! came the snarled reply. 

Shin suddenly leapt into the air, over the glowing red shield. Shin threw his hands out, the water ball he'd summoned flying at the giant demon. The demon yowled, steaming wherever the water touched it. One foot lashed out at the man in armor. Shuu shot up, his staff slamming into the demon's leg. Touma drew back his arrowless bow, levelling it at the demon's head, lowering his sight to the body. 

Fire gave way to the vacuum that hit it. The demon howled as another water ball hit it, as large as the last one. Seiji raised his sword, his eyes glowing a green that matched his yoroi. Lightning struck the demon, throwing it to the ground. Within seconds it was nothing more than a spark and that vanished in a puff of smoke. Rekka hissed, disturbed, then quieted. 

Shin and Shuu landed, breathing hard. Touma leaned against his bow. Seiji decided that sitting down would not be a bad idea. 

"You guys look like shit," Shuu laughed. The other three glared at him as Ryo laughed. 

"And you don't?" Seiji spat back. 

"Yeah, you look like cow shit." 

Shuu sniffed indignantly. 

"Seiji, is it gone?" Touma asked. 

Seiji stared about, nodding. Ryo frowned as Rekka hissed softly in his mind, but said nothing. 

"Yes, I cannot feel it anymore." 

"Of course not, Hiei was never one who could wait for anything." Water sloshed to the ground from a giant formless bubble creature. 

"Even his own brothers." The wind gathered force once again, blowing dirt up to outline another demon creature. 

The little faerie suddenly appeared, with a cry. The five Troopers turned, wondering what caused her excitement. 

"He was so rude, he did not even speak to you." 

"Akio-teiohsama!" she cried, darting over to the man who had appeared, sitting on what remained of the massive tree. The Troopers staggered back under the onslaught of the force of the three demons' power. The Troopers knew that man was not human. 

Tira landed on his shoulder, clinging to his lavender hair. He reached up on dark-skinned hand, tenderly cupping the sobbing faerie. The wind and water demon creatures lowered their snouts to the faerie. 

The Troopers, still recovering from the battle with the fire monster, and the force of the demons' power, stepped back back, hoping they would have a slight reprieve before the next attack. And that all three would not attack at once. The yoroi purred comfortingly, reassuringly into their minds, reminding their wearers that they were here to help. Telling them not to worry, _they_ would handle it. 

Tira turned her red eyes to the five humans resting by what remained of the forest. Tears formed in her eyes. 

"They killed the forest," she cried. Akio stroked his finger along the petite figure even as water burbled forth to touch her and air brushed her hair. 

"We know," all three demons said. 

"Hiei-teiohsama," she sobbed. 

"We know," they repeated. 

Ryo turned from the little eyes glaring at them. He wished they hadn't done that. 

Seiji stiffened, coming to his knees as the faerie darted towards them, vengeance in her eyes. 

"Tira," the water bubbled, flicking out a red tongue. 

Tira stopped, turning to face the three demons. 

"Seiryu-teiohsama." 

The water hunched itself. 

"Why didn't any Teioh help the Stingers?, or the Gochavins. Tira thought Ningen was Youjahei. Did Teioh know?" 

The wind raised its head, teal eyes glittering. 

"We would be fools to not recognize Ningenjin dressed as Youjajin." The eyes turned to the faerie. "Do you think we are fools, fae?" 

"No," she replied softly, flitting back to the demons. 

"Who are you?" Ryo called, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Arago's brothers," all three replied. 

The Troopers leapt to their feet, alarmed. 

A smile spread across the man's dark face. 

"There were five youja emperors. Arago was the emperor of the people. At his beck and call were the youjahei and the ChiJuuShuu." The smile faded. "He destroyed many citizens with his mad quest to conquer the Ningenkai. 

The water seemed to take a definite shape then, claws began digging into the dark soil. Jaws parted exposing hardening fangs. Slitted sea green eyes glared out at them. A long, scaled tail uncurled from the sinuous body and short legs. 

"As much as I did not approve of what he did, or his methods, he was still my brother. Seiryu does not forgive people who attack his brother and disgraces our family." The dragon lifted its mass into the air. 

The dragon lunged forward, dodging the hastily shot arrow from Touma. Seiryu tore through Shin's water shield, snapping at the man. The dragon swung his head, tossing Shuu aside. Seiji leapt up, sword raised. A four-clawed foot caught him, slamming Seiji into the ground. The other claw smacked Touma's bow from his hnd. Seiji groaned as the dragon put all of its considerable weight on him. The massive head lunged at Ryo, snatching the Trooper into his jaws. 

Ryo was startled at the dragon's speed and reflexes. He screamed, or rather, Rekka voiced itself through him, exploding in a ball of fire. Bits of the dragon's forequarters flew about splattering against the others' yoroi. The Troopers wiped the parts off of themselves in disgust. It was a futile gesture, doing nothing more than smearing the gore over the metal plates. The massive body collapsed, blood dripping from the missing front end. Ryo backed away from the corpse, wincing as the dents in his armor dug painfully into his sides. Seiji made his way to his friend. 

Brother Rekka is your wearer all right? Kourin asked. 

Itai, Rekka sniffed, But not as badly as when you ran me through, the red yoroi laughed. 

Seiji froze, his face pale and eyes wide. Kourin fell silent, but regret filled that empty silence. 

<Brother Rekka is joking and insensitive, Kongo said, soothing Kourin's grief. Brother Rekka knows you did not mean it. We know it was truly not yours or your Wearer's fault. 

Shin suddenly stood at attention. 

The fucking bastard's not dead yet! Suiko announced. 

The watery pieces of the dragon slid across the ground, weaving between the clumps of burnt grass. As the Troopers turned their attention to this strange sight, the pieces turned to an almost quicksilver material, and slid their way over to the body. Shin twirled his spear, slamming it into one of the droplets. The water parted beneath the blade, but gathered together again, still speeding to the rest of its mass. 

"How are we supposed to destroy it if the fucker keeps pulling itself back together?" Shuu glared at the other two demons, expecting them to attack. The wind demon seemed content to curl itself into a ball, teal eyes gazing out at them. Akio reclined against one of the burnt branches of the fallen tree. Upon noticing Shuu watching, he lifted a hand and waved in a friendly manner. A few feet away from Shuu, Touma whirled raising his arrowless bow. 

Akio smiled at the Trooper of Wisdom, lifting his face from Kayura's shoulder-length hair. Touma snarled, drawing back the string. A clawed foot reached out, once again knocking the bow from the man's hands. 

"Your fight is with me!" Seiryu shrieked, twisting about to snap at him. Touma kicked out, catching the dragon in the nostrils and successfully knocking the giant head away. Shuu took a step forward, hitting the dragon's hindleg with the ball on his staff. The dragon shrieked again, swinging his massive tail and sweeping Shuu off his feet. 

Seiryu caught the Kongo wearer in his jaws, clamping down firmly. Shuu saw stars as the dragon shook him, jerking his limbs about. Shin acted, swinging his spear in a powerful arc. It slid through the dragon's neck, with little resistance, like a knife through jello. 

Kongo-niisan hanase! the Suiko yoroi demanded, thrusting Shin's arm out. A jet of water shot out at the dragon. 

Brother Suiko, don't be an idiot, Kourin softly scolded in Seiji's voice. 

The dragon absorbed the attack, turning his laughing snake-eyes on Suiko's wearer. Shuu shrieked as the dragon bore down on the hard yoroi. 

But it worked on Touryuuki! _Remember!_ Suiko screamed. 

"Do that again, please, water warrior," the dragon burbled through Shuu. 

Your water warmed the icy Touryuuki, Brother Suiko. _Remember,_ Kourin replied, an edge to it's thoughts. 

Suiko screamed again, becoming a blue flame of water. 

DON'T! Tenku cried, too late, as the power once again shot out. Shuu's cry filled the sulfuric air as Seiryu turned to face the assault. The water pounded into Shuu, bending the yoroi under its pressure. 

Kongo, overwhelmed by it's wearer's pain snapped. Orange light exploded from Shuu,and the dragon, once again, lost it's forequarters. The hind end staggered back, collapsing to the ground. The force of the explosion threw Shuu into one of few standing trees. The tree snapped in half when the armored man hit it. Shuu collapsed to the ground, moaning. 

Touma nocked an arrow, drawing back on the bowstring. Power built up on the tip. The dirt about Touma rose up, swirling about him. The arrow flew, whirring through the air at the dragon's hindquarters. 

"Seiji," Touma called as Tenku relayed what it wanted Kourin to do. The long sword rose to the sky as Seiji summoned lightning, sending it to join the arrow 

A howl filled the air, blood splashed onto their armors. The five men did not make the vain effort of wiping the gore off. Shin pulled Shuu to his feet, running his hands over the rents and dents in his armor. The yoroi slicked back over the openings, and smoothed the dents, molded by the water armor's power. Suiko offered a soft apology for not being able to heal Shuu's wounds as well. Shuu was about to respond with a question (How the hell did you know how to do that anyways?) when Touma suddenly lunged forward with a shriek. 

Tenku responded to its wearer's rage, glowing brightly as the bow appeared in his hand. The yoroi lifted Touma up, allowing him to fly faster than he could run. 

Akio smirked at the approaching Trooper. With his eyes on Tenku no Touma, he buried his nose deeper into Kayura's chest, his hand groping her. Wielding the bow like a sword, Touma swept the blade down, deadly intent in his eyes. Akio continued smirking, his eyes glinting from behind the long lavender bangs. Kayura remained unmoving, sprawled in the demon's lap, her blank eyes staring into the clouded sky. Touma's blade came down, he was commited. He wanted that demon's soul, or whatever it had. Wind shrieked past the horn on his helmet. Touma was slammed to a stop his bow mere inches from Akio's head. 

The wind demon seemed to materialize beside Touma. One immense hand wrapped around Touma's waist. 

"Fujin is your next opponent!" The demon snarled, pitching the Trooper into Shuu. Touma scrambled back to his feet, yanking Shuu to his own. Once again the Trooper of the heavens hurtled towards the lavender-haired fiend. An opposing wind rose up once again forcing Touma to a stop. 

"If you wish to fight him, ningenjin, you must first defeat Fujin." 

the demon emperor solidified into a humanoid form. Knife-like teeth glinted from his wedgeshaped head. The tall figure crouched in front of his brother, clawed fingers gripping the burnt ground. 

"Out of my way! Touma threw out an arm, wrapping visible tendrils of swirling air around the lithe body. The demon huffed. 

"Pathetic." The creature yanked its arm back. The air tentacles lashed back, wrapping around Touma's waist and tossed him into his friends, throwing them to the ground. 

Ryo stood, brushing off his coat and snorted. 

Time to end this, Wearer? 

Ryo grunted his agreement, snapping both blades together at the hilts and began twirling in front of him. A ring of fire formed at the tips, gathering at the center to form a slowly growing sphere of burning flame. The fire roared towards the demon, howling for retribution. 

Fujin's teal eyes flashed, and he huffed, blowing the approaching fire to a mere fizzle. Ice formed around the creature, cracking into frozen shrapnel. 

"Please, I expect more from the ones who defeated my brother, is this it?" The shrapnel sliced through the air toward the bearer of Rekka. five arrows pierced the demon's hide. 

"Stay out of my way you fucking demon!!" Touma snarled. Fujin cocked its wedge-shaped head, gently pulling at each of the five arrows Touma had put through him. With a mere toss of its hand the bladed arrows darted toward each of the five Troopers. 

"I am not the fucking demon," Fujin turned his head, paying no attention to the sligh stir he caused with his retaliation. With one long, clawed finger her pointed to the humanoid and Touma's daughter. 

"That's the fucking demon, I'm celibate." 

Five split arrows lay on the ground in front of the Troopers. Shuu sighed. "That was a smart thing to say." Ryo nodded his agreement. 

Touma howled, surrounded by the midnight color of his yoroi's power. "I'm going to shove one of these arrows up his shitty little ass. No one touches Hashiba Touma's daughter." 

Fujin blinked. "Actually he'd probably enjoy that." This gave all of the Troopers pause. Touma, furious as he was, was the first to recover. 

"Let him enjoy it! He'd just better take his fucking hands off my daughter." 

Seiji stood from healing Ryo, and raised his _no datchi_ to the yellow sky. 

Go Brother Tenku. Kourin commanded, flashing. 

Tenku roared to life, hurtling towards the demon. Seiji appeared at his side, the blade of his sword crackling with energy. Fujin sent a wind against them, slowing their progress. 

"Is this all you've got?" Touma laughed. 

Brother Kongo! Surround him. 

Shuu dropped to his knees thrusting his fingers into the muddy soil. The ground quaked at his behest. 

I hope you have a plan Brother Kourin 

But of course. Trust me. Kourin triled. 

Kongo snorted back, and returned its concentration to the trembling soil. The earth roared up, surrounding the demon. Fujin howled blasting the sediment apart. Kongo answered, calling forth more pillars. 

Brother Suiko pull the moisture from the air around. 

Suiko acted without hesitating. The Troopers' skin crawled as static built up around them. Fujin hissed at the sudden dryness. Suiko cycled the water it had absorbed through itself, keeping itself free of the static electricity. Tenku picked up speed, flattening the burnt grass with his wake. Fujin braced himself. 

"Not him." Seiji stated, throwing himself at the demon, his coat flairing about him, crackling with power. The wind demon scream as Seiji's long sword sliced through him. The smell of burning ozone filled the air. Fujin twisted his slowly blackening neck to face the human. The narrow jaws opened, blue flames slithering out of his mouth. 

Fire seared through the dry air. Fujin, unable to move from his cage of solid stone, howled in agony as the fire devoured the dry air and the electricity guided the flames to the demon's body. 

Touma had not stopped his headlong rush. His eyes burned with murderous intent. Tenku echoed its wearer's fury. The object of his hate hovered over Kayura's bare body. The narrow green eyes peered slyly up at the fastly approaching Trooper. The dark lips placed one last kiss on the bared chest before the demon stood. He flipped back the lavender hair that had fallen forward, rubbing his fingers under his unbuttoned shirt. Tenku's weight slammed into him. 

Touma's startled eyes stared up at the smirking face above him. The lean, but surprisingly strong arms wrapped about his waist. The green eyes sparkled with an unidentifiable emotion. Sorrow? Mischeviousness? It was then that Touma cursed his inability to read people's emotions like no other time. 

"Tenku no Touma." 

Touma stiffened in the demon's arms. Gods above, he sounded like Rajura! Confused by its wearer's confusion, Tenku retreated to the back of Touma's mind. 

"Your daughter and wife have something to tell you. Would you like to hear them?" 

Tears stung the man's eyes, and his heart shuddered. "Why should I listen to what you're forcing them to say?" he spat. "Don't think you'll fool me with that!" 

The demon smiled, tightening his arms as Touma struggled to free himself. The dark lips brushed the tear tracks on Touma's cheeks. 

"What I'm forcing them to say? You've got it all wrong, I'm forcing no one." 

"But wasn't it you who summoned us out here?" Shin snapped, his sharp ears, made even more so by Suiko, having picked up the conversation. 

Akio smiled brightly at Shin. "I? I am flattered. You give me so much credit. I'm sorry to say, that no, it was not I who summoned you here. I am no more powerful than Arago was. The one who called for you created Arago, myself and my other brothers whom you have all killed." His smile twisted slightly. "Apparently you were dropped here by accident when you were being delivered to That One. Once again you have disgraced and murdered my family. We have done nothing to you, but you attacked us." 

"You exist," Seiji spat. 

The brown demon cut his eyes to Seiji. "So do you, but you don't see me complaining, do you? And you call yourselves warriors of righteousness." Ryo flinched, remember the innocent wasps who were only trying to protect what they thought was one of their own. 

"You were going to rape my daughter," Touma managed to choke out through his clogged throat. 

A smirk spread across his face. "Is it really rape when she doesn't object." 

Touma could not stop the tears from flowing down his cheek. "She's only ten years old! She doesn't know what you're doing!" 

Resting his cheek on the top of the struggling Trooper's helmet, Akio peered at the woman he had earlier been caressing. "Does she look ten to you?" 

The arms loosened just enough for Touma to turn and look at the well-developed body of his daughter. His face went red. 

The lips rested against the helmet, close to Touma's ears. "I assure you Trooper, she is no ten year-old. Remember, she is also you're wife, she knows very well what it was I was doing." 

Touma growled under his breath. "Then you were touching my wife..." his voice teetered off as the demon laughed huskily. 

"Tell him what it is you wanted him to hear, Kayura-ko." 

The girl sat up, flipping back her long blue-black hair. Her eyes settled on the man in the demon's arms. "Why Kayura?" Touma blinked in confusion. "Why did you name the child I died for after that despicable bitch who left you?" A smile, evil at odds with the girl's innocent appearance, touched her lips. "I was so happy to see that whore get what she deserved." The woman stood, her hair caressing her lithe body. "Was I not woman enough for you? You still wanted her, didn't you!" It was a statement, not a question. "Even after she had hurt you like that, you still longed for her in your bed. So tell me," Kayura curled one finger under his chin and jerked his head up, "how often was I the whore in her place?" 

"Never," he whispered back. 

"LIES!!" 

Touma reeled back into the demon from the force of both the words and the blow that accompanied them. He could feel Tenku heat in anger, but at the same time hesitate. Its feelings were clear to his mind, it wanted to protect him, but protecting him would mean hurting his daughter and that would hurt him more. How he so badly wanted to tell her that they were not. Yes, he longed for Kayura, the unreachable star in his life, but he loved Nariko and his daughter more than anything, and they were there tangible before him. This man, no this demon had turned them against him. Had twisted all his love into hatred. This demon. Tenku suddenly snapped itself back into the front of his mind. This demon. 

Touma focused suddenly clear eyes on the body of his daughter that bore the soul of his beloved wife. Tenku relayed its wishes to the other yoroi, and received tired answers. 

"You're wrong, Nari, Kayura. I realized that I really loved Kayura as a sister. When I lost the love of my life, I wanted Kayura to live as my daughter, I wanted to love her, as I never could earlier in life." Tears freely flowed down his cheek. "I love you Nariko, I always have, and I still do, and I always will. Not even Kayura leaving hurt me as much as when you died." 

Kayura stepped back, her eyes filled with confusion. "Touma," she whispered, one hand raised to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. 

Akio smiled. "You would tell her such lies." 

Touma turned hateful eyes to the demon. "URUSAI OMAE!!!!" 

Shuu appeared behind Akio, crushing the demon in a bear hug. Tenku flared up and the other three yoroi flashed in answering power ups. The Troopers had positioned themselves silently around the demon. Now they reached out, touching an armored glove to the demon's brown skin. Akio screamed in pain as their powers tore at him. Their powers engulfed themselves and those close to them. Lightning licked at the ground, water covered fire, fire devoured air, heat and lightning evaporated water, earth absorbed the water. 

Touma suddenly focused on the screaming, outside of the demon's. Kayura! Nariko! He begged Tenku to protect them. Tenku softly replied that if it did that, it had no strength left to protect him, none of the other yoroi did. He didn't care. As Touma and his friends collapsed where the demon had once stood, he slid into blissful sleep where he knew his wife and daughter was unharmed. 

****

Hikara brushed the tinged skin of the girl. The midnight blue eyes opened, meeting Hikara's own electric blue. Kayura stood, bowing respectfully to the priestess. Hikara grabbed the girl's jaw, forcing the other's eyes to meet her own once again. Disgusted with what she found she threw the girl back to the ground. Hikara glared down at the girl. 

"Remove yourself to the training center," there was no argument in Hikara's hard voice. 

Kayura bowed again, summoning forth her undergear and then the full armor. Her wings spread and she lifted off. 

After assuring herself that the girl was headed in correct direction, the priestess turned to the five men on the ground. The strange cloth of their day and age replaced their elaborate yoroi. 

"I take it everything went as planned?" she called to the thin air. 

The ground rumbled, shaking ash from the dead forest. The wind caught the ash up playfully tossing it at Hikara, covering her ceremonial robes in it. Water pooled from the ground, gurgling as a fire leapt up within. 

Hikara smiled. "Good, the Lord will be pleased to hear that."   
--------- Author's Jibber: I would like to apologize to all my readers out there for taking so long to finish this chapter. Fight scenes are not my cup of tea. At this moment, I haven't put this through my beta reader, but it had been *counts* six months since I last updated (half a year?has it really been that long @.@ oroo gomen gomen!) and you deserve to read it. If any major changes are made by my beta reader-type person I will make notations of these changes. T'ank you Maryd for reviewing me story! In response to your comment about Touma and his roommate, he had only just gotten the apartment and car not too long after he first told Nariko of Heero's two-timing. Next up? Seiji and Samantha's chapter. *prays it doesn't take another six months to get this out* 


End file.
